Piratas de Konoha: La maldición de los Temidos
by SheNdy
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, los tres mejores piratas marcaron una maldición sobre los hombres más peligrosos de los mares y que solo los hijos de los tres piratas podrían hacer desaparecer. / SasuSaku NaruHina KibaIno y leve NejiTen.
1. Comienzo

**Aclaración: Esta historia me pertenece (DI NO AL PLAGIO!), pero los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Eres perfecto-Narración del texto.

_Eres perfecto_-Susurro/Recuerdos/Nombres de barcos (aclaré cuando es cada uno).

**_Eres perfecto_**-Flash Back/Final de Flash Back.

**Eres perfecto**-Palabras o frases importantes.

**Parejas: SasuSaku. NaruHina~KibaIno y algo de NejiTen y alguna más :)**

**¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LA HISTORIA! ^^**

* * *

><p>La suave brisa se filtraba por los ventanales de la casa del gobernador de Konoha. En la cama principal descansaba sobre un almohadón una chica de extraños cabellos rosados y ojos de un jade brillante. La puerta de la habitación sonó débilmente, dejando pasar a una doncella rubia de ojos verdes.<p>

-Señorita Hatake, buenos días-saludó la joven abriendo las cortinas de la habitación.- ¿Pasó buena noche señorita?

-Buenos días Temari-contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras se ponía una bata.-Sí, ha sido tranquila. Por favor Temari, nos conocemos desde hace años y creo que ya te comenté una vez que me llamaras Sakura.

-Sí, lo siento Sakura-chan-Temari se acercó a un armario y sacó un vestido amarillo y blanco.-Vuestro padre quiere que os pongáis este vestido para la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta Temari?-preguntó acercándose a la chica.

Antes de que la doncella pudiera responder, unos golpes en la puerta centraron la atención de las chicas.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó una voz profunda al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, claro padre.

La puerta de madera blanca se abrió dejando paso a una cabeza gris perteneciente a unos ojos negros, aunque solo uno de ellos era visible.

-Temari, ayude a mi hija con el vestido-Kakashi observó el vestido de la cama.- ¿Te gusta hija?

-Sí, es precioso. Pero, ¿para qué fiesta es padre?-preguntó cogiendo el vestido nuevo

Kakashi se sentó en una pequeña silla mientras su hija se vestía detrás de un biombo clásico.

-Verás, el heredero de los Hyuga se casó el otro día. Fue una boda íntima como recuerdas, y han decidido celebrar una pequeña fiesta en honor el nuevo matrimonio.

-¿Y por qué avisan tan tarde?

-Avisaron el otro día pero con mi mala memoria se me olvidó mencionártelo-se disculpó Kakashi con una sonrisa.-Bueno, ¿qué tal el vestido? Es lo último en la moda de Konoha.

-Es precioso padre-afirmó Sakura saliendo del biombo.

-Estas preciosa Sakura, seguro que el comodoro esta de acuerdo conmigo.

-¡Ah! ¿Con qué era eso?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido Sakura.

-No me vais a negar que es un buen partido. Es un hombre atractivo, con clase y, además, está loco por ti. Quizá sea hora de que te plantees la posibilidad de compromiso, los 18 son una edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio-y diciendo esto último salió por la puerta dejando a una Sakura algo pensativa.

-¡Tierra a la vista mi Capitán!-gritó un chico de aspecto salvaje.-Capitán Uzumaki, diviso tierra.

-¿Sabemos que isla es Kiba?-preguntó Naruto acercándose al castaño.

-Eh, creo que es Konoha mi Capitán.

Naruto miró a la isla que se divisaba a lo lejos. Era Konoha, sin duda alguna. Su padre vivió en Konoha junto con su esposa, Kushina, hasta que esta falleció cuando Naruto apenas tenía 7 años. Entonces, Minato decidió retomar su época de pirata y, junto con su hijo, zarparon a la mar en el_ Rasengan_, el barco que Naruto heredó tras su muerte.

-Bien, desembarcaremos para abastecer la despensa.

Naruto dejo a su tripulación y entró en un camarote para acercarse a su fiel y mejor amigo.

-Sasuke, estamos llegando a Konoha.

El moreno se tensó al oír esa palabra y apretó fuertemente un colgante que sostenía de su cuello. Él también había crecido en Konoha junto con su familia. Todavía recuerda cuando su hermano decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y buscar su venganza.

Flash-Back

_**En una casa cerca del mar, un niño de 8 años jugaba animadamente con su espada de madera mientras gritaba animadamente. **_

_**-¡Algún día seré un gran pirata!-gritaba el pequeño pelinegro.**_

_**-Ten cuidado Sasu-chan, no te hagas daño-dijo preocupada Mikoto, su madre, mientras se sentaba en un banco.**_

_**-Madre-interrumpió Itachi entrando en el jardín.-Tengo que hablar contigo.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre hijo?**_

_**-Es sobre padre-contestó el pelinegro de 13 años.-Voy a vengar su muerte. Me haré pirata junto con los hijos de la antigua tripulación de padre y otras personas nuevas. **_

_**-¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso Itachi, eres demasiado pequeño-contestó su madre alertada.-Hablemos sobre ello.**_

_**-No hay nada más que hablar, he tomado una decisión, zarparé esta tarde con el barco que padre me dejó-dijo Itachi abrazando a su madre.-Cuídate mucho- Mikoto solo se dispuso a llorar. Itachi se aproximó a su hermano pequeño, que miraba preocupado a la mujer.-Sasuke.**_

_**-¿Sí?-inquirió el niño centrando la atención en su hermano.**_

_**-Tengo que irme. Voy a buscar a la persona que mató a padre y necesito pedirte un favor-Itachi se quitó un colgante con un dije en forma de abanico rojo y blanco, el símbolo de la familia.-Si te pido que cuides de esto, pase lo que pase, ¿lo harás?**_

_**-Claro-contestó Sasuke mientras su hermano le ponía el collar y le daba un beso en la nuca.**_

_**-También cuida de madre. Nos volveremos a ver-dijo Itachi avanzando hacia la puerta.-Se fuerte Sasuke.**_

_**-¡Itachi!-gritó el niño.-Iré a buscarte, lo prometo. **_

_**-Seguro que lo haces-afirmó Itachi con una sonrisa.**_

_**Sasuke vio como su hermano desaparecía por la puerta. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros, alzó la cabeza y observó las lágrimas de su madre. Sasuke miró al collar mientras se decía una y otra vez que iría a buscar a su hermano y que se convertiría en un pirata como su padre un día lo fue. **_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Naruto vio la tensión de su amigo y rápidamente cambió su mueca de felicidad a preocupación, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Sasuke, hace 12 años que tu hermano abandonó la isla.

-Hmp, lo sé Naruto-dijo el pelinegro levantándose de la silla.-También hace mucho que mi madre murió y yo me uní a tu banda para poder buscarle.

-Y le encontraremos Sasuke, te lo he repetido cientos de veces-sostuvo Naruto mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.- Venga, vamos a tierra. ¡Te invito a ron en el Ichiraku!

Ambos mostraron una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la famosa taberna de Konoha

La noche había llegado más pronto de lo previsto. Sakura y su padre estaban entrando en la mansión Hyuga cuando Hiashi, el padre de Neji e Hinata les saludó. Sakura se despidió de ambos para buscar a los hermanos Hyuga.

-Buenas noches-saludó Sakura.-Enhorabuena por vuestro compromiso.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san.-habló Tenten agarrándose al brazo de su prometido.-Te ves hermosa Sakura.

Los cuatro amigos hablaron de sus cosas hasta que la pareja se despidió.

-Si nos disculpáis, vamos a saludar al resto de invitados-explicó Neji seriamente.-Adiós Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan.

Hinata intercambió una sonrisa con la pelirrosa y empezaron a hablar de nuevos cotilleos. Eran amigas desde hace años, no sabían cuántos pero eran bastantes como para confiar la una en la otra.

-Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños Hinata, ¿preparada para los dieciocho?

-Sí, pero no. Mi padre me obligará a casarme con alguien o por lo menos me buscará un prometido-respondió tímidamente.-Ya has visto que pronto ha casado a mi hermano con Tenten, los dos con 20 años. Lo único que ellos don se quieren.

-Mi padre también piensa la posibilidad de casarme, pero quiere que me case ahora no que primero conozca a alguien.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó la peliazul sorprendida.

-Disculpadme señorita Hinata pero tengo que hablar con Sakura en privado-interrumpió Sai con una falsa sonrisa.- Con vuestro permiso-dijo mientras ofrecía el brazo a Sakura quien lo agarró con delicadeza.

La pareja avanzó hasta uno de los balcones de la mansión Hyuga seguido por la mirada de la tímida Hinata.

-¿Os divertís comodoro?

-Sin duda-respondió mirando el cielo desde el balcón.-Veréis, llevo días dando vueltas a una cuestión. Vos sabéis que os tengo mucho aprecio y entre nosotros han crecido sentimientos-se arrodilló ante la atónita mirada de la chica.- Sakura, ¿aceptarías mi propuesta de matrimonio?-Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, una explosión atravesó por toda la mansión.-¡Cuidado!

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Sakura tras levantarse del suelo

-Piratas-susurró Sai.

* * *

><p><strong>NEE YA SE QUE ES ALGO CORTO, ¿QUÉ TAL EL PRIMER CÁP? <strong>

**Gracias por leerlo :) XOXO**


	2. Anventura

**HOLAAAA :) Ya he visto que a muchos les a gustado la historia ;) Y siento el orden de los actos pero me interesa contarlo así ;$**

**Aquí**** les dejo otro capítulo :) Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

><p>-¿Oíste teme?<p>

-Hm, sí-respondió Sasuke saliendo de la taberna.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Shikamaru.-Orochimaru está atacando la ciudad.

-¿A nosotros no?

-No, parece que su objetivo es otro y se encuentra en la mansión Hyuga.

-¿En la mansión Hyuga?-preguntó el rubio capitán.- ¿No hay una fiesta con los más importantes de la ciudad?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

Naruto y Sasuke no respondieron, sólo intercambiaron miradas y se dispusieron a buscar aquello que su enemigo quería.

Sakura corría de un lado a otro buscando a su padre. No hace menos de cinco minutos estaba hablando con Sai y, ahora, huía de esos piratas que habían interrumpido en la fiesta.

Sakura se vio atrapada frente a dos fuertes hombres de aspecto extraño que la cogieron de los brazos y la llevaron fuera de la mansión, dirección al puerto.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

-Cállate niña, es mejor que no grites-habló uno de los piratas.

De la nada, aparecieron dos piratas para poder ayudar a la chica. Tras la pequeña batalla, el chico de cejas encrespadas cogió a la chica para alejarla de los dos piratas ahora inconscientes.

-¿Te encuentras bien mi bella flor de cerezo?-preguntó el de cejas encrespadas.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa con algo de miedo y se desmayó en sus brazos.

-Lee, llevémosla al barco. Quizá sea importante que el capitán sepa sobre esto-sugirió Shino.

Al llegar el barco, la tumbaron en la cubierta y esperaron al capitán. Naruto entró corriendo seguido de su fiel amigo.

-¡Rápido! Zarpemos de aquí antes de que la marina real nos culpe. Esto no es bueno para la-el capitán dejó de hablar al notar un bulto rosa en la cubierta. Reconocí a la chica al instante.-¿Sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto. Cuando vivía en Konoha, Sakura era su mejor amiga. La mueca de preocupación del rubio cambió a una de rabia.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Tranquilo, sólo la rescatamos de unos piratas de Orochimaru-explicó Shino.-Al parecer, es lo que ese asqueroso pirata quería.

-¿A ella? ¿Por qué?

-No tengo ni idea, por eso la hemos traído capitán.

Naruto miró a su amiga, ¿qué quería Orochimaru de ella? No es muy común que secuestre a chicas y menos en Konoha.

-La llevaré a mi camarote. ¡Vamos a que demonios esperáis para zapar!-gritó Naruto cargando a la joven.

Sasuke se había quedado embobado con la chica. Sin duda la reconoció más subir al barco; él también había sido su amigo cuando eran pequeños y, junto a Naruto, habían vivido grandes aventuras. Ahora, Sakura estaba en el barco y, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, era perfecta y hermosa a la vista de cualquiera.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué la quieren a ella?

-Hmp, no sé-respondió el moreno sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama.- Tal vez por el dinero o por el poder.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que la única forma de que obtenga poder ese maldito pirata es encontrando a la hija perdida de Jiraiya y capturándonos a ti y a mí.

-¿Y si ella fuera la hija de Jiraiya?-inquirió Sasuke tras una pausa.- Quiero decir, no sabemos cómo es la hija, sólo que la cambiaron de familia.

-Entonces vamos a Isla la Torre, quizá la vieja Tsunade sabe sobre esto-sugirió el capitán.-De momento Sakura se quedará con nosotros hasta que sepamos la verdad. No podemos arriesgar que la ocurra algo.

-Mmm, ¿dónde estoy?-preguntó la chica de ojos jades.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-gritó el chico abrazándose a la joven.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, ¡Naruto!

Sakura miró extrañada a los dos hombres que había enfrente suyo, se le hacían familiares. Miró detenidamente el camarote para luego volver a parar su vista en los dos chicos.

-¿Na-Naruto? ¿Eres tú?-la pelirrosa abrazó al rubio con una gran sonrisa.-Hacía años que no te veía-Sakura centró su atención al pelinegro de ojos negros extremadamente atractivos y le abrazó.-Me alegro de verte Sasuke-kun.

El moreno se sorprendió al sentir a la chica rodeándole en un suave abrazo, pero también se sorprendió al oír el sufijo que pronunció la chica. Mostró una sonrisa de lado y correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-preguntó tras separarse del moreno.

-Te rescatamos antes de que te secuestraran-contestó Naruto.-Dime Sakura, ¿sabes lo qué querían esos hombres?

-No, nunca les había visto-respondió Sakura mientras se ponía en pie.-Muchas gracias por ayudarme pero será mejor que vuelva a tierra, mi padre estará preocupado. No puedo hacerlo esperar, se enojará conmigo.

-Sakura-llamó gravemente Sasuke al ver que iba abrir la puerta.-No puedes volver, es peligroso-la chica puso cara de disgusto.-Alguien te quiere secuestrar y no podrás regresar a Konoha hasta que sepamos la verdad.

Sakura se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a sus dos amigos. No podría regresar a su hogar, no hasta que todo hubiera pasado. No, no quería ir con ellos. Quería volver a su casa con su familia y amigos pero por otra parte, tenía que saber la verdad sobre este extraño suceso.

-Sakura-chan, se que es duro pero tienes que hacerlo-dijo Naruto cogiendo las manos de su amiga.-Te prometo llegar al fondo de este asunto pero antes tienes que aceptar venir con nosotros.

Sakura quitó sus ojos de los azules de Naruto, contempló un momento a Sasuke. No tenía otra alternativa, volvió a centrar su mirada en Naruto y aceptó.

En Konoha, el gobernador Hatake se desesperaba por encontrar a su hija.

-Me da igual lo tarde que sea comodoro, pero quiero a mi hija de vuelta.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos gobernador Hatake-respondió Sai.-Mañana a primera hora zarparé con mis hombres en busca de su hija.

-Gracias comodoro-dijo Kakashi mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Sé que está preocupado gobernador, yo también lo estoy, pero será mejor que descanse. Le informaré sobre mis movimientos a lo largo del viaje.

-De acuerdo-respondió Hatake levantándose de la silla.-Buena suerte comodoro y, por favor, encuentre a Sakura.

-No tenga duda de que lo haré.

Sakura se despertó al oír un fuerte golpe. Estaba desorientada con respecto a ese lugar y, entonces, recordó que esa no era su cama ni su cuarto, ni mucho menos su ropa. Estaba en el camarote de Sasuke con una de sus camisas ya que él se ofreció a prestarle sus cuarto y su ropa para dormir. Se levantó de la cama y se acomodó mejor la camisa.

-Buenos días.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia esa voz. Sasuke estaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de lado y el desayuno en sus manos. Los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en las cremosas y torneadas piernas que se veían por debajo de la camisa.

-¡Uchiha!-gritó una Sakura sonrojada mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

-Hmp, no es para tanto-respondió Sasuke ocultando su risa.-Te traje el desayuno.

-Gracias-murmuró tímidamente.

Sasuke depositó el desayuno a su lado para luego sentarse en una silla cercana a la chica. La pelirrosa lo miró curiosa.

-¿Quieres algo?

-¿Es qué no puedo quedarme en mi propio camarote?

-La verdad, puedes hacer lo que quieras-Sakura se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando su desayuno.

El Uchiha miraba fascinado a la pelirrosa, le encantaba como era. Su pelo largo y rosado, sus ojos jades, su cuerpo más que desarrollado y esas piernas largas y cremosas. Era perfecta. Sasuke abandonó la sala para dejar vestir a la ojijade. La chica salió a la cubierta con Sasuke a su lado, ambos se encontraron al rubio capitán hablando con sus hombres.

-Escuchadme tripulación-habló Naruto.-A partir de ahora tenemos un miembro nuevo en la tripulación, Sakura Hatake. Y se quedará el tiempo que yo quiera.

-¿Una mujer en el barco? ¡Eso es de mal augurio!-gritó Shikamaru.

-Me da igual lo que penséis, ella se queda y la vais a tratar bien-Naruto miró a sus hombres.-Sakura-chan, ven.

Sakura se acercó y todos los hombres se quedaron embobados con la bella de la chica, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Disculpen las molestias-dijo Sakura sonriendo tímidamente.

-No, molesta los que quieras-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-¡Si quieres algo me lo pides mi bella flor de cerezo!

-Partimos a Isla la Torre panda de pervertidos-finalizó Naruto gruñendo.-Tardaremos tres días en llegar pero quiero parar mañana por la noche en la Isla de Kure.

Los hombres de Naruto se pusieron manos a la obra mientras Sakura se dispuso a analizar el barco con Naruto. Quién sabe, puede que esto sea una gran aventura.

La noche había caído por todo el mar. Sakura paseaba por la cubierta mirando el cielo, se apoyó en el borde del barco y miró el suave oleaje. Estar en el barco era muy relajante.

-¿Te diviertes?-preguntó una voz varonil sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura sonrió a la vez que se giraba, conocí demasiado bien esa voz. Al girarse se encontró con el cuerpo del chico demasiado cerca, se sonrojó.

-Voy a empezar a pensar que me sigues a todas horas Uchiha-Sakura miró los ojos negros del joven.-La verdad es que no, me podrías dar conversación.

Sasuke pensó un momento el tema de conversación.

-¿Te gusta estar en el barco?

-Sí, es como en los viejos tiempo. Ya sabes, Naruto, tú, yo y nuestras locas aventuras-respondió con una sonrisa.-Fueron grandes tiempos. Además, me ayuda a distraerme de otros problemas.

-¿Problemas? Pensé que las hijas de los gobernadores no tienen problemas.

-Todos tenemos problemas Sasuke-respondió la chica.-Mi padre…mi padre quiere que me case-susurró la chica observando el suelo.

Sasuke miró asombrado a la chica, ¿había dicho casarse?

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí dejo eso :) Sé que los capítulos son algo cortitos pero últimamente no tengo tiempo y tardare en subir el otro :)<br>UN BESO! **


	3. Isla de Kure

**HOLA DE NUEVO :) GRACIAS A TODA ESA GENTE QUE ME MANDA REVIEWS ^^**

**ESTOS DÍAS TARDARÉ EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP PORQUE ESTOY DE EXÁMENES :S**

**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NEE!**

* * *

><p>-¿Casarte? ¿Con quién?-preguntó furioso. Sentía celos, quizás porque le gustaba Sakura más que como una amiga.<p>

-Con el comodoro Sai-Sakura centró sus ojos en Sasuke.-Pero no le quiero, no quiero casarme con él. Yo si me caso será por amor, no por obligación.

La chica se dio la vuelta para mirar el mar mientras soltaba un suspiro, sintió a Sasuke cerca de su oído.

-Sólo te casarás con al que juraste amor eterno, ¿recuerdas?-Sakura abrió los ojos al oír esas palabras

_**Flash-Back**_

_**-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritó una niña pelirrosa de ocho años mientras corría por el puerto.-Sasuke-kun, ¡espera!**_

_**-Sakura, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el Uchiha de diez años.**_

_**-Te vas con Naruto y ni siquiera te despides de mí.**_

_**Sasuke miró a su molesta amiga pelirrosa, la dio un abrazo a la vez que se despedía de ella.**_

_**-Cuídate Sakura.**_

_**-Sasuke-kun-llamo la pelirrosa antes de que se girara.-Quiero que sepas que te esperaré, mi amor siempre será tuyo.**_

_**-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó el chico dándose la vuelta-¿Prometes esperarme?**_

_**Sakura mostró una pequeña sonrisa intentando evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran por sus ojos jades.**_

_**-Sólo si tú vuelves-susurró.**_

_**El niño avanzó hasta el barco de su fiel amigo Naruto, se giró antes de llegar para mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.**_

_**-Volveré.**_

_**Y con estas últimas palabras, el Uchiha se montó en el barco dejando atrás a su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro inundado en lágrimas, al hogar que le vio crecer y a una promesa entre ellos dos.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-Por aquella época me juraste amor-dijo Sasuke separándose de ella.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, ¿se acordaba de aquella confesión? Hacía tanto que se la había dicho que ni si quiera volvió a pensarla, ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta de que siempre lo quiso aunque durante un tiempo lo tuvo olvidado.

-Y tú prometiste volver.

-Lo hice-respondió rápidamente.

-Pero tarde-Sakura se giró para mantener sus ojos en los del moreno.

-Creí que no habíamos puesto límites a nuestra promesa-se defendió Sasuke sosteniendo su mirada.

-Nosotros no, pero mi padre sí-respondió Sakura.-Sasuke, tengo 18 años. A esta edad la mayoría de las jóvenes ya están comprometidas o a punto de ir al altar.

-No veo cual es el problema-dijo Sasuke cogiendo las manos de la pelirrosa.-Cásate conmigo.

Sakura miró sorprendida a su amigo, ¿qué había dicho? No podía estar hablando en serio, debía de ser una broma. Claro, eso era. Ella le daba pena y por eso le pidió matrimonio. Quitó las manos de las de Sasuke y las puso en la cara de Sasuke con una mueca triste.

-Ha sido muy buen intento y te lo agradezco, pero los dos sabemos que sería una falsa-respondió Sakura dando un beso en la mejilla a el chico.-Buenas noches.

La chica se fue dejando a Sasuke decepcionado, ¿acaso ella piensa que lo decía en broma? Tenía que demostrarla que hablaba en serio, sí, eso haría. Desde ahora conquistaría el corazón de Sakura Hatake, otra vez.

-Comodoro, seguimos la pista de ese barco.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

-Hacia un pequeño puerto de la Isla de Kure- respondió Gai, el segundo oficial del barco.

-Bien, quiero que sigan a ese barco. Que no lo pierdan de vista Sr. Gai.

-A sus ordenes mi comodoro.

Sai se sentó en la silla mientras miraba el mapa que tenía enfrente.

-Juró que os traeré de vuelta Sakura.

Sakura se había tirado toda la mañana evitando a Sasuke. Pasó todo el día en el camarote, leyendo libros y practicando con una de las espadas del Uchiha. Tenía que admitir que sabía utilizar la espada y no lo hacía nada mal. De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Sakura-chan, hemos llegado a puerto-dijo Naruto.-Vamos a desembarcar.

Bajaron al puerto, Naruto explicó a su tripulación que tenía que ir a buscar a una persona y que tenían una hora libre pero que no se alejaran del barco. El Capitán Uzumaki avanzó por una calle seguido de Kiba, Sakura y Sasuke. Sakura miraba con algo de miedo a la gente que la rodeaba. Sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, se alarmó y miró hacia su derecha.

-Tranquila-susurró Sasuke.-Como vean que tienes miedo se lanzan a por ti.

-¿Lanzarse?

-¡Estás hablando de piratas! Te ven como un objeto nuevo e inocente-dijo Sasuke agarrando más fuerte a Sakura.-No te alarmes, estaré a tu lado por si acaso.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa. El grupo se paró enfrente de una casa pequeña pero acogedora, Naruto llamó a la puerta y abrió una chica rubia de ojos azules.

-Naruto, chicos, ¿qué os trae por aquí? Hacía meses que no os veía.

-Ino, ¿podemos pasar?-preguntó Naruto.-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Adelante, sentaos-los chicos avanzaron hacia el interior de la casa. Ino observó a sus amigos y a esa chica pelirrosa de espléndida belleza.-Apuesto a que la ayuda tiene algo que ver con ella que por cierto, ¿quién es? ¿Tu primera novia Sasuke?-inquirió burlona Ino.

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ella es Sakura Hatake. Sakura-chan te presento a Ino Yamanaka, la mejor curandera de la Isla de Kure.

-Encantada Ino-chan-respondió la pelirrosa con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Oh, eres adorable y muy guapa! Llámame sólo Ino, sin formalidades-la rubia ofreció unas bebidas a la tripulación.-Bien, cuéntame por qué me necesitas.

-Vamos a ir a Isla la Torre, debo hablar con Tsunade. A Sakura la ha intentado secuestrar Orochimaru y necesitamos saber las razones.

-¿Y me necesitas para…?

-Porque nos persigue la marina de Konoha ya que ella es la hija del gobernador y piensan que la hemos secuestrado, aunque en parte ha sido un medio secuestro ya que no ha venido voluntariamente, y si entramos en una pelea sería bueno tenerte para ayudarnos-respondió Naruto.-Bueno, ¿nos acompañas?

-La última vez que fui con vosotros casi no salgo viva-respondió Ino recordando una batalla de hace casi un año en la que Naruto se enfrentó a Orochimaru, no recuerda ni como salieron vivos.

-Venga Ino, ven con nosotros-suplicó Kiba con una sonrisa. Ino y él habían llegado a tener relaciones, se gustaban y era el punto débil de la chica. La rubia soltó un suspiro al ver al chico que en tantos líos le había metido.

-De acuerdo, dejarme que me cambie y coja una bolsa con lo necesario. Sakura, te daré un vestido, acompáñame.

Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación, Ino guardó en una bolsa un vestido amarillo simple, una camisa negra de mangas caídas y los materiales necesarios para curar a la gente, dio a Sakura un vestido rojo vino quién lo guardó junto con las cosas de la rubia. La rubia se cambió de ropa, se puso un pantalón beige, unas botas altas negras, una blusa blanca y un cinturón negro.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos irnos-dijo Ino bajando por las escaleras.

Naruto salió primero seguido del resto de la gente. Cuando estaban llegando al puerto, uno de los piratas de Naruto interrumpieron su caminata.

-¡Capitán Uzumaki!-gritó Choji.-La marina de Konoha esta aquí, nos ha seguido.

-¡Mierda! Choji, avisa a toda la tripulación de que zarpamos ya. Kiba vente con él y lleva a Ino contigo-ordenó Naruto.-Nos encontramos en el cabo Azul.

-¿Y Sakura?

-Sakura es mi responsabilidad, irá con nosotros-anunció Naruto.

Naruto marchó por una calle de la izquierda seguidos de Sakura y Sasuke. Corrieron hasta que vieron a unos soldados de Konoha, decidieron esconderse en las sombras de una casa.

-Esta bien, aún nos queda un tramo hasta llegar al cabo-miró a Sakura.-Tú irás primero junto con Sasuke mientras yo entretengo a estos inocentes. No mires atrás y cuando llegues al cabo, salta. Allí esperaran los demás.

Sasuke agarró la mano de la chica y avanzaron por detrás de los soldados a toda prisa. La pelirrosa miró a Naruto quién mostró una sonrisa mientras lanzaba una granada de mano a los soldados de Konoha.

-¡TOMAD ESTO BASTARDOS!-gritó el joven capitán.

Sasuke corría con la chica de su mano, ya estaban llegando al pequeño cabo, sólo cruzar unos metros más. El Uchiha oyó como Naruto gritaba a lo lejos un montón de maldiciones y algo así como "date prisa teme". Sakura no estaba asustada ni tampoco sentía miedo, tan solo sentía una adrenalina por dentro capaz de hacerla correr más rápido y la gustaba esa sensación. Notó como Sasuke se paró y vio que ya habían llegado a ese pequeño cabo.

-¿Estás preparada?-preguntó el Uchiha al ver algo de inseguridad en su mirada.-Dame la mano, lo saltaremos juntos.

Sakura agarró fuertemente su mano mientras asentía con la cabeza. No tenía miedo, pero con él estaba segura. Avanzaron hasta el final y saltaron, ella con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió al agua fría por todo su cuerpo, salió a la superficie y nadaron hasta el barco. Naruto había llegado al cabo y se lanzó al mar.

-¡Sakura!-gritó Ino al verla en el barco.-¿Estás bien? Ven, iremos a cambiarte.

Sakura se fue con Ino mientras Sasuke observaba a la chica. Oyó los gritos de Naruto que pedían ayuda para subir el barco así que salió de su trance y ayudó al rubio.

-¡Bien hecho capitán!-gritó la tripulación.

Naruto sonrió y dirigió una mirada cómplice a Sasuke quién la puso una mano en el hombro. Era la hora de ir a Isla la Torre para averiguar la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUI EL TERCER CAP :) INTENTARÉ SUBIR LA CONTINUACIÓN ANTES DEL JUEVES :)<strong>

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLO, **


	4. Decir Te quiero

**HOLA DE NUEEEEVO :D SIENTO NO HABER SUBIDO EL FIC ANTES PERO EL JUEVES FUE MI CUMPLE (YUJUUH^^) Y AYER ESTUVE CELEBRÁNDOLO NE!**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ;$ Y QUIERO DECIR, QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN PIRATAS DEL CARIBE Y EN OTROS FICS TAN BUENOS SOBRE PIRATAS :)**

**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! **

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba en el que ahora era su camarote que compartía con Ino, hacía unas horas que habían dejado la Isla de Kure y se dirigían a su nuevo destino, Isla la Torre.<p>

Sakura se había puesto el vestido rojo vino que le regaló Ino y miraba por la ventana del camarote, divisando los últimos rayos del crepúsculo. Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

-Sakura-llamó la rubia.-¿Qué haces aquí sentada?

-Nada, pensaba-respondió ausente.

-¿Estás bien? Te has comportado extraño desde que subiste al barco. Dime, ¿ocurre algo?

La chica de ojos verdes apartó su mirada del paisaje y miró a Ino. Soltó un suspiro.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que le quiero.

-¿A Sasuke?-preguntó Ino con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica asintió.-Pues díselo, no veo cual es el problema.

-El problema es que hay otras obligaciones. Debo casarme con Sai, el comodoro de Konoha-dijo con voz suave.-Y no quiero, no quiero vivir casada sin amor. Pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a mi padre, me partiría el corazón.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres idiota.

-¿Qué has dicho cerda?-preguntó molesta.

-Que eres idiota y por lo que veo sorda-respondió con burla.-¿Prefieres contentar a tu padre que ser feliz? Pero, ¿de qué mundo vienes chica? ¡Lucha por lo que quieres! No por lo que la gente quiere que seas Sakura. Esto que te esta pasando es especial, único y no lo tienes que desperdiciar-dijo con una sonrisa.-Así que sal afuera busca a Sasuke y dile que le quieres.

-Gracias Ino-cerda-respondió con una sonrisa.

-De nada, frentona.

Sakura volvió su mirada a Ino con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama. Salió a la cubierta en busca del pelinegro. Avanzó hasta situarse en la proa del barco y él no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Ese vestido te sienta bien.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa al reconocer a Sasuke, él siempre la sobresaltaba. Se giró para poder ver al pelinegro. Sasuke estaba tan solo a uno metro de ella.

-Gracias-respondió tímidamente.

El silencio se hizo notable entre ellos dos, tan solo el ruido del mar tranquilo.

-Hoy lo has hecho bastante bien. Pensé que no ibas a poder con la situación pero lo has hecho-dijo con una sonrisa.-Eres increíble y por eso me gustas Sakura.

-Sasuke yo...

-Sí, ya sé que tú deber es otro pero yo no puedo negar lo que siento, lo que me has hecho sentir desde que te vi en la barco-Sasuke paró un momento.-Sólo, quería que lo supieras-el moreno se giró y avanzó unos pasos para alejarse de ella.

-Te quiero.

El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe y rotó rápidamente para ver a la chica, estaba con al cabeza mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Te quiero-repitió Sakura mirando sus ojos.-Y nunca lo dejé de hacer.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa y se acercó a ella. Puso sus manos en su cara y la besó dulcemente. La chica se sonrojó y correspondió al beso.

No muy lejos de allí, un barco bastante grande con el nombre de _Ambu_ seguía el paso del banda de Uzumaki.

-Comodoro, su rumbo es más rápido que el nuestro. Se dirigen hacia otra isla, ¿les seguimos?

-No-respondió Sai.-Les sorprenderemos en su salida de la isla.

-De acuerdo señor.

Sai agarró fuertemente el trozo de tela amarilla que tenía en sus manos a la vez que los sucesos en la Isla de Kure entraban en su mente.

_**Flash-Back**_

_**La veía, con ese vestido amarillo que se había puesto en la fiesta. Iba por las calles de la isla entre el capitán Uzumaki y aquel chico que le trajo una vez problemas, Uchiha Sasuke. Ordenó a todos sus hombres que buscaran por la ciudad a la chica pelirrosa. Se habían parado en una pequeña plaza a la alerta de cualquier movimiento.**_

_**-Estaros alerta marineros. **_

_**Vio como una mota rosa corría por detrás de ellos de la mano del moreno, iba a avisar de ese movimiento pero una granada los sobresaltó. Por suerte no les hizo nada y decidieron seguir a Naruto, el culpable de ese desastre.**_

_**Cuando llegaron al final de un cabo se dieron cuenta de que no había nada, Sai observó al mar, divisó a Naruto nadando en él y a su barco a unos metros.**_

_**-Maldito Uzumaki.**_

_**Sai se fijó en el trozo amarillo de tela que había en el suelo. Se agachó y lo recogió con un solo pensamiento "Sakura". Volvió su vista de nuevo al Rasengan.**_

_**-Ella será mía. **_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-Ella es mía-susurró el comodoro.

El beso dulce se volvió apasionado. Sasuke tenía sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el oscuro cabello.

-Espera, no...-dijo Sakura entre besos.-No esta bien, no..no puedo.

-Tsk, ¿por qué? Tú me quieres y yo a ti, ¿qué hay malo en ello?

Sakura miró los oscuros ojos del chico, se acercó a él y apoyó su frente en la suya.

-Dame tiempo, por favor-susurró la chica. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Sasuke asintiendo, le dio un casto beso.-Gracias.

Sakura pasó al lado de él velozmente dejando a Sasuke desconcertado pero feliz. Ella la quería y esperaría todo el tiempo por ella. Sólo lo haría por ella.

Ino avanzaba en dirección al camarote, había tenido una agradable cena con los chicos del barco. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta de que un castaño la esperaba en su puerta.

-Ino-llamó el chico.-¿Por qué me has estado evitando todo el día?- La rubia se sobresaltó y luego avanzó intentando pasar de él, pero fue imposible ya que Kiba la agarró de la muñeca.-¿Qué ocurre Ino?

-¿Acaso importa? Sólo soy un polvo más entre el montón-respondió suavemente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Kiba, no soy estúpida. Se perfectamente que durante estos seis meses que no nos hemos visto, lo has pasado genial con tus zorras amiguitas-escupió al borde de las lágrimas.-¿Ahora te intereso? Claro, porque no hay ninguna para darte placer. Eres un hijo de p...

-¡Eh! Admito que me insultes pero a mi madre la dejas, ¿lo entiendes niña?-dijo Kiba empujándola enfadado contra la pared.-¿A qué viene este ataque de celos?-preguntó acercándose a ella.-Ino, deberías de saber que tú eres más que un simple polvo. Eres la chica por la que sufro y siento a la vez.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que me..quieres?-interrogó tímidamente.

-Pues claro que te quiero idiota, quiero que seas la mujer con la que pasar el resto de mi vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico acortó las distancias en un apasionado beso. Tras quedarse sin aire y un te quiero susurrado por la rubia sonrojada, se volvieron a besar y entraron en el camarote. La noche de ellos sería larga.

Sakura caminaba hacia su camarote asumida en sus pensamientos mientras se tocaba los labios. _"__Me__quiere__"_ ese era el único pensamiento de la pelirrosa. Llegó a la puerta del camarote y antes de abrirla, oyó gemidos detrás de ella.

-Oh, Kiba-kun...-gemía la rubia.

-Maldita Ino-cerda-susurró Sakura con una vena hinchada.-¿Dónde quiere que duerme yo hoy?-se preguntó mientras intentaba relajarse.-Podría dormir con Sasuke-kun pero... no, no puedo. Le he dicho que tenía que pensarlo-suspiró.-Será mejor que duerma con Naruto.

Sakura avanzó hasta la siguiente puerta, la del final del pasillo. Llamó una vez, y luego otra hasta que Naruto somnoliento abrió.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces a estas horas despierta?-preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-Verás, Ino esta algo ocupada con Kiba en el camarote y no se donde dormir, ¿puedo quedarme aquí hoy Naruto?

-¡Por supuesto Sakura-chan!-gritó con una sonrisa.-Pasa, yo dormiré en el suelo y tú en la cama 'ttebayo.

-Gracias Naruto-respondió con una sonrisa.

Sakura se tumbó en la cama del rubio capitán, y tras un momento de silencio oyó como Naruto estaba roncando y hablaba en sueños. La pelirrosa soltó una risa e intentó dormir pero no podía. Un montón de recueros con Sasuke invadían su mente, recuerdos que había vivido en unos pocos días. Recuerdos como Sasuke sonriéndole, guiñando un ojo, abrazándola, dándole la mano para huir, besándola. Se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar al recordar eso último, el beso dulce.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, que no quería vivir esos momentos con alguien que no fuera él. Porque seguramente con el comodoro serían bonitos pero no sería lo mismo, no porque no le quería.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa y con estos pensamientos la pelirrosa se fue durmiendo con la elección de su futuro pensada: **Sasuke****Uchiha**.

* * *

><p><strong>NEE, HASTA AQUI EL CÁPITULO :)<strong>

**EN EL SIGUIENTE HABRÁ BASTANTES DUDAS RESULTAS JUJU ^^**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLO :)**


	5. Isla la Torre: La verdad

**HOLA DE NUEVO :)**

**AQUI LES DEJO CON OTRO CAPITULO, NO DEJEN DE LEER EL FIC! :D**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, EN ESPECIAL A sakurakiyoshi POR EL REVIEW TAN GRACIOSO POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS JAJA :D **

**DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p>Se despertó al oír un fuerte golpe. Salió de su camarote tras vestirse y se dirigió a donde venía ese ruido.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó algo desorientado el moreno.

-El patoso de Chouji tiró las bolas de cañón al suelo porque se resbaló Sasuke-explicó Shikamaru con cara de aburrido.-Ya esta todo controlado.

-Hmp, bien.

-¿Hacía donde vamos Sasuke?

-No hagas nada todavía Lee, espera que venga Naruto. Él sabe el rumbo.

Sasuke decidió ir a llamar a Naruto, seguramente no se había ni enterado de lo que había pasado. Llamó a la puerta de Naruto más de tres veces.

-Será dormilón-susurró.-¡Dobe despierta! Te necesitamos para que nos guíes.

Sasuke se apartó de la puerta al oír ruidos dentro, se sorprendió al ver que quien abría la puerta era Sakura.

-¿Qué...qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó molesto.

-Mi cama estaba siendo ocupada por otras personas, así que Naruto me dejó dormir aquí-respondió sonrojada. Él era tan guapo.-Puedes entrar a despertarle.

-Hmp-dijo serio.

Sakura miró un momento a Sasuke y luego salió a la cubierta con la cabeza agachada. El Uchiha siguió con la mirada a la chica hasta que la perdió de vista y después entró a despertar al dobe de su amigo.

-Arriba dobe.

-Mmm, ¿mamá?-preguntó dormido.-Déjame dormir cinco minutos más.

-Hmp, no soy tu madre estúpido.

-Eh, ¿teme? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Levántate, te necesitamos para saber el rumbo-finalizó saliendo del camarote.

Sasuke caminó a la cubierta y se quedó observando a Sakura, quién estaba mirando al mar y hablaba con Ino. Se dio cuenta de que se rió y que los ojos de ella pasaron a los suyos con una sonrisa en la cara. Sasuke le devolvió el gesto y siguió en su tarea del barco.

Hinata estaba sentada en su jardín mientras escribía una carta a Sakura. Había oído, por parte de su padre, que Sakura se dirigía a Isla la Torre. Estaba preocupada por ella y sabía perfectamente que no había sido secuestrada por "ese asqueroso capitán de Naruto" como decía su primo. Si Neji supiera que estaba enamorada de Naruto desde hace años, seguramente la mataría.

Flash-Back

_**Hinata se encontraba en la playa con Sakura, ambas tenían 13 años. Estaban recogiendo conchas para luego hacer collares.**_

_**-Entonces, ¿quién te gusta Sakura-chan?-preguntó la tímida Hinata.-Dicen por ahí que Gaara-kun esta detrás de ti.**_

_**-Ne, eso es mentira. Gaara-kun y yo solo somos amigos-contestó Sakura con las mejillas de color rosa.-A mi me gusta Sasuke-kun y algún día volverá, me lo prometió.**_

_**-Han pasado cinco años desde eso Sakura, ¿no es hora de olvidarse?**_

_**-Jamás, él es el chico que quiero Hinata-chan. ¿Tú no quieres a nadie?**_

_**Hinata paró de coger conchas y miró fijamente a la pelirrosa quien la miraba interrogante. Claro que quería a alguien.**_

_**-Sí, pero hace también años que no lo veo y no sé si le gustare.**_

_**-¿Quién es?-preguntó curiosa.**_

_**-Es, bueno..es..-soltó un suspiro.-Es Naruto-kun.**_

_**-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó abrazando a su amiga.-¡Seguro que le gustas Hinata! Y algún saldrás con él y yo con Sasuke y los cuatro seremos grandes amigos.**_

_**-¿Tú crees que algún día pasará?**_

_**-Sí, ya lo verás-dijo mientras las dos se reían.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-Seguro que algún día cumplimos nuestro sueño infantil Sakura-dijo en alto mientras lo escribía al final de la carta. Cerró la carta y la puso en la pata de su águila.-Ahora, llévasela a Sakura.

Por la tarde, Naruto y su tripulación desembarcaron en la Isla la Torre. La isla era pequeña pero siempre había fiesta en ella. Lo característico de ella era la pequeña torre que estaba en al lado de una casa algo grande. La tripulación se despidió del capitán y sus amigos y se fueron a desfrutar de su día. Naruto iba adelante discutiendo con Kiba e Ino sobre los actos de la noche, mientras eran seguidos por Sasuke y Sakura, cada uno a un lado del camino e de vez en cuando intercambiando miradas. Llegaron a una casa de color miel algo grande y al lado de la famosa torre de la isla, el Uzumaki llamó a la puerta.

-¡¿Quién diablos interrumpe mi siesta?-se oyó detrás de la puerta. Sakura miró con miedo a Sasuke

-¡Oba-chan!-gritó Naruto al ver a la rubia de ojos miel abrir la puerta.

-Estúpido niño, ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?-"saludó" Tsunade.-Vaya, vaya pero si también ha venido el Uchiha. ¿A qué os debo esta visita?

-Necesitamos que nos aclares unas dudas Tsunade oba-chan-dijo Naruto.-Es sobre ella-señaló el capitán a la pelirrosa.-Creemos que es la hija perdida de Jiraiya.

-¿Tú eres Sakura?-preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo...cómo sabe mi nombre?

Tsunade soltó un risa mientras dejaba entrar a todos en su casa.

-Claro que eres Sakura, te pareces tanto e **ella**.

-¿A ella?-preguntó desconcertada la chica.

-Sí, a tu madre. Riko Hatake-dijo Tsunade sentándose en una silla.-Por favor, sentaos la historia es larga de explicar.

-¿Qué sabes sobre esto Tsunade?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Veréis. Hace veinte años, llegó a esta isla una joven llamada Riko Hatake, de ojos negros y pelo rosa. Ella era la hija del gobernador de Konoha y había venido junto con su hermano a pasar unas vacaciones-narró la rubia.-Aquí conoció a Jiraiya Haruno, un pirata rebelde y atractivo que se enamoró de ella. Nadie sabía sobre esta historia de amor salvo vuestros padres-dijo señalando a Naruto y Sasuke.-Tú tío y yo.

-Espera, ¿mi madre tenía un hermano?

-Oh, y lo sigue teniendo-respondió con una sonrisa.-¿Cómo se llama tu padre Sakura?

-Kakashi Hatake, es el gobernador de Konoha.

-Mmm, qué extraño. Uno solo puede ser gobernador si su padre lo ha sido, y he dicho que el padre de Riko lo era.

-Entonces, Kakashi es mi... tío-dijo algo perdida. Estaba a punto de llorar. Todo esto no era verdad

-Sí, Kakashi Hatake es tu tío y Riko su hermana-aclaró Tsunade.-Tú madre se casó con Jiraiya, pero tu abuelo no lo aceptó y desheredó a Riko. Ambos vivieron aquí conmigo y, unos meses más tarde, Riko se quedó embarazada. Durante su embarazo, le llegó la noticia de que su padre había muerto. Desde entonces se hundió en una depresión que ni el propio Jiraiya puedo sacarla. El día que fue a dar a luz, Kakashi vino a visitarla junto a Fugaku y Minato-Tsunade hizo una pausa.-Riko dio a luz a una niña de pelo rosa y ojos jade como su abuelo y, tras sacar a la pequeña, murió en el acto. A la chica la pusieron Sakura, su padrino es Kakashi y su madrina yo.

-¿Yo soy la hija de Jiraiya?-preguntó medio llorando. Tsunade asintió.-¡Mentira! Mi padre es Kakashi Hatake, estás mintiendo-Sakura salió corriendo de la casa llorando.

-¡Sakura!-gritó Sasuke levantándose.

-Déjala Uchiha-llamó Tsunade haciendo parar al chico.-Necesita estar sola un rato.

-Continua la historia Tsunade-pidió Ino suavemente.

-Tras la muerte de Riko, Jiraiya se encargó de la niña durante un año y medio. Luego fue herido de muerte por Orochimaru y su gente, como ya sabías. Sakura pasó a manos de su tío Kakashi que cuidó de ella como si fuera su hija y manteniendo el secreto de quien era su padre-finalizó Tsunade.-Bueno, ¿queréis tomar algo?

-¡Gracias oba-chan!-gritó Naruto.

-Pues ayúdame a traerlo estúpido niño gritón, ¡y no me llames así!-dijo Tsunade enfadada.-Sasuke, vete a buscar a Sakura.

Sasuke asintió y decidió salir a buscar a la pelirrosa. En la calle, observó detenidamente todos los rincones. Avanzó hasta los matorrales que tenía enfrente y allí estaba, una mota rosa sentada en el suelo abrazándose así misma. El Uchiha se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura.

-Sakura-la llamó para que levantara la cabeza. Ella lo hizo, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente mientras oía el leve llanto de la chica.-Shhh, ya pasó. No llores Sakura.

-Sa-sa-sasuk-ke-kun-decía entre el llanto. Se separó levemente de él para mirarle a los ojos. Sasuke la limpió las lágrimas del rostro y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-No llores más Sakura-dijo Sasuke.

Tras unos minutos notó que Sakura se había relajado. Decidió sentarse en el suelo con la chicha entre sus brazos.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-preguntó acariciando sus cabellos.

La chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me ocultaron todo esto Sasuke?-preguntó mirando los ojos del chico.

-Por tu bien. No querían que fueras encontrada-dijo Sasuke.-Verás, hay otra parte en la historia que Tsunade no ha contado porque te fuiste pero que lo hará esta noche.

-¿Esa historia es importante?

-Sí-respondió viendo a la chica. Notó un deje de inseguridad en sus ojos jades.-Tranquila yo estaré a tu lado en ese momento.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa y se separó de el chico para sentarse en sus piernas. Sasuke la miró interrogante y puso las manos en su cadera mientras ella ponía las suyas en el cuelo del chico.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-respondió Sakura juntando sus labios con los del chico en un dulce beso.

-¿A qué se debe esto?-preguntó con una sonrisa el chico. Sakura solo sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.-¿Significa esto que podemos estar juntos?

-Sí.

El Uchiha la beso con pasión, con el ansia acumulada de toda una vida. Sakura se pegó más al chico. El moreno mordió levemente el labio inferior de ella, para pedir permiso para entrar en su boca. Exploró detenidamente su boca mientras jugaba con la inexperta lengua de la pelirrosa. Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Hmp, me gusta cuando te sonrojas-dijo Sasuke acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica. Ambos se dieron un casto beso.

-¡NEE, SASUKE-TEME!¡SAKURA-CHAN!-gritó Naruto-Tsunade oba-chan dice que entréis a cenar 'ttebayo.

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke levantándose junto con Sakura-¿Vamos?-preguntó ofreciendo la mano a la chica.

-Vamos-respondió agarrando la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUÉ TAL EL CAP? :)<strong>

**EN EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ IGUAL DE INTERESANTE JUJU ^^**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWA Y POR LEER EL FIC, NEE!**


	6. Isla la Torre: Sakura Haruno

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ¡SIENTO TARDAR PERO ESTA SEMANA HE ESTADO ALGO LIADA! (HALLOWEEN U.U)**

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, Y QUERÍA DECIRLE A Kasumi-chaan QUUE HINATA APARECERÁ PRONTO JUJU ;) **

**BUENO, NO DEJEN DE LEER EL FIC Y DE MANDARME REVIEWS :) **

* * *

><p>Sakura miraba una y otra vez la carta que tenía enfrente, era de Hinata. Había recibido la carta mientras cenaban en casa de Tsunade y se había retirado para leerla personalmente.<p>

En la carta Hinata la avisaba de que los soldados de Konoha se dirigían hacia la isla y que tuvieran cuidado. También explicaba que se verían pronto ya que Hinata iba a ir a Sinar, una gran isla cercana a la Torre, donde la familia de Hyuga pasaba las vacaciones. Pedía que la escribiera y que se pasara por Sinar para verla. Sakura mostró una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a redactar su carta.

_Querida Hinata:_

_Yo también te extraño, pero sabes que de momento no puedo regresar. Gracias por avisarnos sobre el ataque de Konoha. Yo me encuentro bien, un poco desconcertada por las cosas que han pasado. No te apures, todo te lo contaré cuando estemos en Sinar. Sí, iremos a Sinar. Aunque sea un suicidio, convenceré a Naruto de ir. Cuando este ahí, te vendrás con nosotros y podrás ser libre. Te lo prometo._

_Por favor, no informes a nadie de esta carta, ni de mi estado ni de mi lugar. Nos veremos en unos días, quizá pasado mañana estemos juntas. Todo depende de cómo salgamos de la isla._

_Cuídate mucho Hinata._

_Con cariño, _

_Sakura H._

Cerró la carta, dio algo de comer al águila y se la puso en la pata. El águila salió por la ventana. Sakura observó como el águila se perdía entre la oscuridad. Bajó al salón, todos habían terminado de comer y esperaban sentados a la pelirrosa.

-Tsunade-sama-llamó Sakura.-Por favor, cuénteme la otra parte de la historia.

-Esta bien, siéntate-dijo Tsunade con un suspiro.-Hace bastantes años, cuando tu padre tenía 17 años, los mares estaban dominados por dos piratas sangrientos y malvados: Orochimaru y Madara Uchiha-Tsunade hizo una pausa donde solo se percibió el gruñido del Uchiha al oír el último nombre.- Estos dos piratas arrasaban con todo lo que podían, quemaban pueblos, mataban a gente y metían el miedo en la piel de los mejores piratas. Jiraiya, Fugaku y Minato, se cansaron de esta situación y decidieron acabar con ellos.

-Los tres temidos-dijo Kiba.

-Así se llamaban-asintió la rubia-Los temidos al ver que no podían matarles, les impusieron una maldición. Orochimaru vive como una serpiente acuática, necesita vivir cerca del agua; y Madara oculta su rostro a la luz solar si no quiere quemarse. Además, ambos no pueden pisar tierra firme de día, sólo de noche y tan solo media hora.

-¿Quién ayudó en la maldición?-preguntó Ino interesada.

-Pues, una sacerdotisa de esta isla, Chiyo. La maldición no es mayor pero bueno, ha ayudado mucho a la gente durante años-respondió Tsunade.-Ya que el poder de la sacerdotisa Chiyo no es grande, la maldición se puede romper si los dos piratas tienen en su poder a los hijos de los tres temidos que firmaron la maldición-habló la rubia centrando sus ojos en Sakura.-Es decir, la maldición se rompe si Orochimaru y Madara capturan a Sasuke, a Naruto y...

-Y a mi-susurró Sakura mirando a Tsunade.-A la hija de Jiraiya-Sakura miró sus manos.-¿Y qué pasa si nos tienen a los tres?

-Os llevan a la famosa Isla de Los Esqueletos, donde se firmó esta maldición en una piedra. Se os obliga a firmar con sangre en la piedra y ellos vuelven a ser normales.

-¿Por eso me escondió mi padre y me quiso secuestrar Orochimaru?

-Exacto-dijo Tsunade.-Espera, espera...¿Orochimaru te quiso secuestrar?-preguntó sorprendida y viendo como la chica asentía.-¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO SE ME HA INFORMADO ANTES?-inquirió mirando a Naruto.

-¿Nani?¡Porque no sabíamos si era la hija de Jiraiya, Tsunade oba-chan!

-¿Qué ocurre con eso Tsunade?-preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Si os capturan a los tres, para deshacer la maldición tienen que matar a uno. El elegido es aquel que tiene una pequeña mancha en la espalda, en el hombro derecho-la rubia se levantó y se acercó a la pelirrosa.-Chicos, enseñarme vuestro hombro derecho.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y enseñaron, uno a uno el hombro derecho. Tsunade avanzó y miró detenidamente todos hasta que se fijo en uno. Tsunade acarició levemente el hombro de piel clara, tocando la pequeña y casi apreciable mancha.

-Sakura-susurró Tsunade algo triste.

Sakura abrió los ojos al igual que todos los presentes. La chica se volvió para mirar a Tsunade, quería ver que todo era verdad y no una broma, notó que no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro y que sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Sasuke por su parte apretó fuertemente los puños y dio un golpe con uno de ellos en la mesa, llamando la atención de todos.

-Sasuke-kun...-susurró Sakura mirándole.

-No dejaré que esos piratas la toquen-escupió el Uchiha poniéndose de pie.

-Ne, ni yo tampoco teme-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y levantándose del asiento mientas ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo.-A mi hermanita nadie le toca.

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun...arigato.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos.

Tsunade sonrió mientras veía el tierno abrazo.

-Tsunade-habló Kiba.-¿Cómo les podemos vencer?

-Matándoles-sonrió sádicamente.-La ventaja que tenéis es que vosotros sabéis sus puntos débiles, la luz solar y la tierra sin agua. Ellos los vuestros no. Escuchad-dijo llamando la atención a los tres chicos.-Si cogen a Sakura, ir a la Isla de los Esqueletos, la llevaran ahí. Y tener cuidado, ellos estarán al tanto de que vayáis a por ella.

-Por cierto-dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto.-Una gran amiga mía, me ha avisado de que Konoha nos espera para salir de esta isla y, además, tenemos que ir a Sinar.

-Mmm, es bueno saber eso. ¡Así quien les sorprenderemos seremos nosotros 'ttebayo!-gritó felizmente Naruto.-¿Qué hay en Sinar?

-Una cosa que olvidé y que te gustará, es una sorpresa.

-Sakura-llamó Tsunade antes de que hablara Naruto.-Ven arriba, te daré ropa más apropiada para este viaje.

Sakura intercambió una mirada con Sasuke y se perdió por las escaleras de arriba siguiendo a Tsunade junto con Ino, que se animó.

En la planta de arriba, Tsunade entró en una habitación amplia y bonita. Abrió un armario de madera oscura y sacó un montón de ropa.

-¿De quién es esto?-preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno, yo también fui pirata una vez. Pero es un secreto-respondió guiñando un ojo.-Pruébate lo que quieras.

Sakura cogió una blusa blanca de mangas caídas con la manga por debajo del codo, un chaleco marrón estilo corsé que apretó bastante dejando poco a la imaginación de sus atributos. Se puso una falda de picos por las rodillas a dos capas, la pequeña capa de arriba a rayas azules verdosas oscuras y negras, y la capa de abajo negra. Para terminar, unas botas negras y una cinta roja en la cintura y otra del mismo color en la frente atándola a un lado. Cogió para recambio, una falda marrón simple de picos, una camiseta por encima de los codos de mangas caídas rosas y un pañuelo para la cabeza negro de rayas marrones.

-Te ves increíble. Ahora si que pareces una pirata de verdad-elogió Ino con una sonrisa.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa por la frase mientras se miraba en el espejo. Sin saber porqué, pero esa imagen que tenía enfrente la gustaba más que llevar vestidos a diario. Tsunade se acercó a ella mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Esta es la verdadera Sakura. Una verdadera Haruno. Que confía en si misma y es capaz de todo.

-Sakura Haruno-susurró la pelirrosa.

-Eso es-sonrió Tsunade.-Venga, es hora de bajar y mostrar quien eres.

Las tres mujeres mostraron una sonrisa mientras salían de la habitación.

En la planta de abajo, los chicos hablaban sobre sus estrategias para salir de la isla. Se quedaron callados al oír los pasos de las escaleras. Se sorprendieron al ver bajar de ellas a una nueva Sakura, rebelde y aún más atractiva. Sasuke mostró sorpresa para luego sustituirlo por lujuria. Esa ropa dejaba poco a la imaginación de cualquier hombre. Además, la falda le quedaba genial.

-Sakura-chan,¡estas estupenda!-gritó Naruto.

-Ne, estoy de acuerdo con Naruto. Esa vestimenta te queda muy bien-dijo algo baboso Kiba. Por ese comentario recibió una colleja de parte de Ino y una mirada heladora de Sasuke.

-Gracias-susurró Sakura algo tímida.

-¡Ne! Tengo sueño, será mejor volver al barco-gritó Naruto.

-Os podéis quedar aquí a pasar la noche, si queréis.

-Por mi encantada Tsunade-sama-sonrió Sakura.-Me gustaría ver fotos de mi padres y más recuerdos, si me lo permitís.

-Por supuesto-aseguró Tsunade-¿Y vosotros?

-Kiba-kun y yo, iremos al barco.

-Sí, tenemos asuntos pendientes-declaró Kiba con una sonrisa pícara y ocasionando la risa de una Ino sonrojada.

-Yo tengo que ir al barco-añadió Naruto.-No le puedo dejar solo con esta tripulación.

-Hmp, me quedo-dijo Sasuke con un temple serio.-No dejaré a Sakura sola, pueden venir enemigos.

Sakura miró sorprendida al moreno. ¿Se quedaría a su lado toda la noche? Intercambió un mirada con el chico a la vez que una tímida sonrisa. Naruto y lo demás se despidieron y les desearon una buena noche. Tsunade miró a la pareja que estaba a una cierta distancia la una de la otra. Ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenían ambos sobre cada uno y le pareció tan tierno. Por eso cuando preguntó quien se quedaba a dormir no se sorprendió al ver como el Uchiha había esperado a la respuesta de Sakura.

-Ahijada-llamó Tsunade con una bonita sonrisa.-Acompáñame, te daré algunas fotos y recuerdos de tu padre y algún otro de tu madre, cuando estuvieron aquí.

-Hai.

Tsunade subió las escaleras junto con la joven pareja y les llevó hasta una habitación al fondo del pasillo. La habitación era blanca con algunas pequeñas rosas en color lila en las paredes. Tenía una cama de matrimonio, una par de mesillas a ambos lados de la cama, una armario de madera oscura y una silla mecedora, al lado de una cuna.

-Esta era la habitación de tus padres durante su estancia-explicó Tsunade.-En ese armario encontrarás algo de ropa de tu madre y una caja con recuerdos de ellos-la rubia se percató de la nostalgia en los ojos de la chica.-Puedes dormir hoy aquí, Sakura.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto-contestó Tsunade. Miró detenidamente al Uchiha que se mantenía al lado de la chica. Iba decirle que la dejara sola y que durmiera en otro lugar, pero no se atrevió. Nunca había visto al joven tan preocupado y atento por una persona. Soltó un suave suspiro mientras se acerca a la salida.-Os dejaré solos. Buenas noches.

Cuando Tsunade cerró la puerta, Sakura se acercó a la cuna. Se arrodilló y acarició suavemente las sábanas blancas. Sasuke se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en su pelo, acariciándola, demostrándola que estaba allí en esos momentos.

-¿Quieres estar sola?-preguntó el moreno. La chica negó con la cabeza.-Sacaré los recuerdos del armario.

Sasuke abrió el armario, en él había alguna ropa femenina y masculina. Miró dentro y sacó una caja de madera de pequeño tamaño. Sakura se acercó hasta la cama, donde el moreno habia depositado la caja y la abrió cuidadosamente. En el interior habia cartas de amor entre ellos dos, algún mapa seguramente de su padre y joyas. Sakura cogió un medallón de color cobre con una corazón al final de una extraña piedra brillante marrón. Leyó una carta que estaba pegada al medallón: en ella su padre se lo regalaba su madre como señal de su amor por su noticia sobre el embarazo.

Sasuke contemplaba todo lo que hacía la chica, desde sus delicados movimientos hasta las expresiones de su cara. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura bostezó y dejo la caja a un lado.

-Será mejor dormir un poco-le propuso Sasuke.-Hoy has tenido un día largo.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

Sasuke se levantó y volvió a guardar la caja en el armario.

-Saldré de la habitación mientras te cambias-dijo Sasuke, se quitó su camisa dejando ver su bien formado pecho, creando un sonrojo a la chica.-Toma-ofreció el Uchiha intento no reírse por la actitud de la fémina.-Te servirá para dormir.

Sakura la cogió mientras agradecía suavemente y miró como el Uchiha se perdía por la puerta. La pelirrosa, cogió la camisa y la olió.

-Huele a Sasuke-kun-susurró.

Tras vestirse, llamó al Uchiha para que entrara. El moreno la miró con una sonrisa. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y la camisa por debajo de los muslos, parecía una niña pequeña que quería jugar a ser mayor. La chica abrió la cama y se tumbó en ella mientras Sasuke se quitaba las botas y se tumbaba en la cama. Sakura apagó la luz y un incomodo silencio llenó la habitación. Sakura estaba de espaldas al moreno al igual que Sasuke de ella. Sasuke se giró para ver su espalda y, tras unos minutos, la chica repitió su acción. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Ven-ordenó el Uchiha abriendo sus brazos.

Sakura obedeció como una niña pequeña y se acercó al moreno. Este puso una mano en su cintura y la aferró fuertemente.

-Sasuke-kun-llamó la pelirrosa.-Te quiero.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella para poder besar esos labios rosas que le tentaban.

-Yo también-contestó el Uchiha tras separarse del dulce beso.

Y después de otro casto beso los dos se fueron quedando dormidos, acurrucados el uno con el otro, como debía de haber hecho hace tiempo. Porque Sasuke Uchiha quería a esa chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes. El amaba a Sakura, a **Sakura****Haruno**.

* * *

><p><strong>¡TACHAN! HASTA AQUI EL CAP :)<strong>

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA NEE!**

**BESOS :)**


	7. Isla de Torre: El adiós

**HOLA MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES ;)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTA QUE ME LES MANDEN Y QUE LEAN LA HISTORIA**

**BUENO AQUI VA EL NUEVO CAP ;) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN 3**

* * *

><p>Hacia menos de una hora que estaba despierto, dando vueltas en su camarote mientras no dejaba de pensar. Se había despertado con una sensación extraña de necesidad en su pecho, y, sin saber porqué, había pensado en la chica de ojos perla. Naruto se sentó en su cama tras un leve suspiro.<p>

-Hinata-chan-susurró para su mismo.

Recordó cuando la vio por última vez. Fue el día que regresó a Konoha tras el ataque de Orochimaru en la ciudad. Corría con Sasuke hasta el barco y se dio fijó en como una chica con un bonito vestido y unos extraños ojos perla corría junto con un hombre mayor. Le costó reconocerla, y más con ese pelo largo, pero al ver a su padre supo que era Hinata, la chica que con tan solo cinco años le sacaba sonrisas con la mirada.

Naruto volvió a la realidad meneando la cabeza y salió del barco, tenía mucho que hacer hoy.

-¡MARINEROS!-gritó eufóricamente Naruto a su tripulación.-Preparar el Rasengan para un ataque. Quiero que sea rápido y que no nos tomemos mucho tiempo en esta zona, partimos a Sinar, tengo una cosa que hacer-explicó Naruto mientras se dirigía fuera del barco.-Shikamaru, quédate al mando mientras salgo. Cuando vuelva quiero todo listo para zarpar.

-De acuerdo Naruto.

El Uzumaki mostró una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a casa de Tsunade, tenía que ir a buscar a sus amigos. El rubio pensó en lo sucedido en todo el día anterior, sobre la verdadera identidad de Sakura, sobre la protección que había que poner en ella y sobre los sentimientos que el Uchiha mostraba sobre Sakura. Nunca se imaginó a Sasuke detrás de una chica, pero tenía que reconocer que al moreno siempre le gusto la Haruno.

Naruto llamó al timbre de la casa y fue abierto por Tsunade.

-¡Buenos días Tsunade oba-chan!-saludó enérgicamente el rubio entrando por la puerta.

-Asqueroso niño, desde por la mañana molestando-susurró la ojimiel enfadada.

-Ne, ¿dónde está la parejita feliz?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-En la cama-Tsunade observó vagamente al Uzumaki.-Déjales ahora se levanta...-la rubia calló al ver como el hiperactivo chico se perdió por las escaleras-Maldito gusano.

El rubio subió y observó el pasillo con seis puertas, ¿dónde estarían? Descartó tres de las puertas: una la habitación de Tsunade, otra el despacho y otra el baño común. Recordó que una de las puertas que no reconocía era un viejo armario con trastos así que solo le quedó decidir entre dos puertas.

-¿Cuál será?-se preguntó como si estuviera jugando a un juego infantil. Se acercó a la puerta más cercana, la abrió y no encontró nada. Rió para si mismo señalando la puerta restante.-Es esa.

Se acercó a la última puerta del pasillo y la abrió lentamente. Dentro, encontró al Uchiha abrazando posesivamente la cintura de la pelirrosa mientras que esta se acurrucaba en su cuello, hacían una buena pareja. El joven capitán se imaginó con Hinata en la misma situación. Mostró una sonrisa mientras se acercó para correr las cortinas de golpe.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS DATTEBAYO!-gritó más que feliz el Uzumaki.-¡YA ES HORA DE PARTIR NE!

Sakura abrió los ojos molesta por la luz en sus párpados y por los gritos del rubio capitán.

-Naruto...-suspiró derrotada separándose levemente del Uchiha.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! ¿Dormiste bien o te acosó pervertidamente el teme?

-Usuratonkachi-dijo Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados y con una paz tremenda mientras agarraba más fuerte a la chica-Vete o te mataré.

-¡Vamos teme! ¿De tan mal humor tan temprano?-preguntó burlonamente a la vez que esquivaba una almohada lanzada por el Uchiha-Sólo os he despertado porque es hora de partir antes de que Konoha se nos eche encima-explicó Naruto mientras destapaba a la pareja.-¡ASI QUE ARRIBA!

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sakura intentando taparse con algo. Le daba vergüenza que la viera tan así, con solo una camisa tan corta que se la había subido mientras dormía.

-Mierda dobe-gruño Sasuke tapando a Sakura con su cuerpo-Como no te vayas ahora mismo, te arrancaré la cabeza y se la daré de comida a Orochimaru.

-Está bien, está bien. No hay por que ponerse agresivos-el Uzumaki se dio la vuelta mientras se marchaba.-Sólo quería ver las bonitas piernas de Sakura-chan-finalizó riéndose y huyendo antes de que un objeto volador lanzado por Sasuke se le clavara en la cabeza.-¡NO TARDEN!

Sasuke murmuraba enfurecido un montón de insultos hacia Naruto, mientras seguía tapando a una sonrojada chica con su cuerpo. Volvió a la realidad al sentir unas manos en su firme pecho. Miró hacia abajo y sonrió a la tímida pelirrosa que le mantenía la mirada.

-Hmp, le mataré-Sasuke besó los labios de Sakura dulcemente.-Será mejor bajar antes de que vuelva subir.

Naruto bajó las escaleras encontrándose con la mirada interrogante de Tsunade. Había oído los gritos y fuertes pasos arriba. El rubio se sentó al lado de Tsunade y probó un poco del té que había en la mesa. Unos minutos más tarde, la pareja bajaba por las escaleras ya vestidos y preparados para partir.

-¡Ya era hora!-gritó el Uzumaki.-Tenemos que irnos ya.

Sakura se acercó a Tsunade, quien estaba de pie con la mirada algo triste. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Cuídate mucho Sakura.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-susurró la chica separándose.-Muchas gracias por decirme quien soy y contarme la verdad sobre mi familia. Cogí el colgante que le regaló mi padre a mi madre, me gustaría ponerlo en su tumba cuando regrese a Konoha.

-Oh, no pasa nada-miró al chico que estaba detrás de Sakura.-Protégela Uchiha y no la hagas daño porque sino te partiré las piernas, ¿lo has entendido jodido gusano?

-Hmp, no se preocupe-respondió agarrando la cintura de la chica.

-Más te vale-masculló con una sonrisa mientras salían de la casa.-Adiós, espero veros pronto a todos y buena suerte.

-¡Adiós Tsunade oba-chan!-gritó Naruto alejándose de la casa.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ESO MALDITO MOCOSO!-estalló Tsunade mientras veía a los tres chicos marcharse. Sonrió ante la imagen.-Buena suerte chicos.

Los tres llegaron al barco ante la atenta mirada de la tripulación. Estos miraban a Sakura con ojos nuevos, llenos de deseo. Sasuke clavó una fría mirada en todos.

-Zarpemos ya antes de que Konoha se nos eche encima-dijo Naruto.-Sasuke, lleva a Sakura al camarote con Ino, el resto ya lo sabes.

Sasuke asintió mientras cogía a Sakura de la cintura y la arrastraba al camarote que compartía con Ino.

-Quedaros aquí. No salgáis hasta que Naruto o yo os lo digamos-explicó Sasuke.

Las dos chicas asintieron, Sasuke dio una última mirada a la pelirrosa y salió de la habitación. Ino miró a Sakura y ambas se sentaron en el suelo a esperar que todo pasase.

Naruto explicó a su tripulación lo que tenían que hacer, él se puso al timón del barco. Sasuke se situó al mando de los cañones de la cubierta, mientras Shikamaru los de banda.

El _Rasengan_se acercaba a la salida de la Isla de Torre y, de momento, ningún barco se acercaba a ellos.

-¡ESTAOS ALERTA!-gritó Naruto.

El Rasengan avanzó por el mar, dirección suroeste, sin ningún barco encima de ellos. Hasta que apareció el barco que estaban esperado, el _Ambu_. Sai no se había dado cuenta de que Naruto y su tripulación habían salido del puerto, por suerte, le habían avisado a tiempo. El comodoro miró a Naruto que pasaba cerca de su barco y se pasaron una mirada retadora.

-¡Fuego!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

Los dos barcos empezaron a mandarse fogonazos con los cañones.

-¡APUNTAD AL PALO MAYOR JODER!-gritó Sasuke.-¡FUEGO!

-¡Seguid disparando!-chilló Sai a sus marineros.-¡Tenemos que pararles!

Sakura oía los disparos de los cañones y los gritos de los marineros, quería salir afuera y combatir contra todos, quería luchar por sus amigos y por lo que era. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero Ino la sujeto de la muñeca.

-¡Estás loca!-dijo Ino.-Sasuke ha dicho que nos movamos.

-Pero están luchando por mi culpa, yo tendría que estar afuera con ellos.

-Sakura, ellos saben lo que hacen. Por favor, quédate aquí conmigo.

Sakura asintió mientras se volvía a acomodar en el suelo, al lado de su amiga.

El barco de Naruto seguía avanzando, siendo levemente afectado. Al contrario que el _Ambu_, que tuvieron que detener su marcha por ordenes de Gai.

-¡¿Qué se supones que haces Gai?

-No podemos continuar comodoro, uno de los mástiles esta dañado-contestó Gai mirando al comodoro.-Tenemos que esperar a repararlo.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos?

-Un día o dos-dijo Gai mirando al comodoro.

Sai apretó sus manos contra la barandilla a la vez que cerraba fuertemente su mandíbula. Sus ojos se centraron en el barco que avanzaba delante de ellos.

-¡Escucha Uzumaki!-vociferó Sai llamando la atención de todas las tripulaciones.-Os daremos ventaja, de dos días. Después iremos a por vosotros-esta vez centró sus ojos en los de Sasuke.-Traeré de vuelta a Sakura, cueste lo que cueste.

-¡Sakura-chan es de nuestra tripulación! No quiere regresar con vosotros bastardos-contestó Naruto.

-Entonces la obligaré-afirmó el comodoro.-Ella debe de regresar a Konoha.

-Hmp, por encima de mi cadáver comodoro.

-¡Ya lo veremos Uchiha!-gritó Sai al ver que se alejaba cada vez más el barco.-Ya lo veremos.

La tripulación del _Rasengan_ lanzaba júbilos de alegría entre ellos. Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas no habían estado al tanto de la conversación, tan solo oyeron como Naruto decía algo de Sakura al otro banda y, al cabo de un rato, escucharon los gritos de la tripulación. Se miraron algo confundidas y salieron del camarote hacia la cubierta. Los chicos gritaban felices, al parecer habían vencido o por lo menos huido de los marineros de Konoha.

-Naruto, ¿hacia donde vamos ahora?

-Hacia Sinar-respondió mirando a Sakura.-Tenemos que recoger algo-miró a su tripulación.-¡Así que manos a la obra!-el rubio se acercó a uno de sus marineros.-Kankuro, repara las partes dañinas del barco.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la barandilla.

-Ya estamos cerca Hinata-susurró Sakura.-Un día y nos iremos juntas, como te prometí.

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUI EL CAP ;) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE 3<strong>

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y SIGAN LEYENDO! EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP APARECERÁ HINATA (L)**

**BESOS ^^**


	8. Una parada en Sinar

**HOLA DE NUEVO :) **

**SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO MI ORDENADOR SE ESTROPEÓ T.T**

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAP (: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NEEE!**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado horas desde el acontecimiento contra Konoha y la noche ocupaba todo el mar. Un enorme silencio y paz inundaba por todo el <em>Rasengan<em>. Los marineros descansaban en su camas, Ino dormía tranquilamente en la que ahora era su habitación, Naruto roncaba fuertemente y Sakura yacía placidamente abrazada a su pelinegro despierto. Sí, todo el mundo descansaba menos Sasuke.

El Uchiha estaba boca arriba, abrazando a Sakura en su desnudo pecho y con la mente pensativa. No dejaba de dar vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en casa de Tsunade con respecto a Sakura. Ella era la hija de Jiraiya, la verdadera hija y se había sentido angustiado cuando supo que Sakura era la elegida en caso de matar a alguien.

Sin querer, llevó la mano al colgante que estaba en su pecho y lo apretó fuertemente. Una mano acarició suavemente la suya que estaba en el colgante. Sasuke bajó la vista y observó a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-cuestionó la chica.

-Hmp, pensaba.

Sakura abrió la mano del chico para ver lo que tanto apretaba con firmeza. Se trataba de un bonito colgante con el símbolo Uchiha que tanto había visto cuando era pequeña. Se preguntó porqué el chico estaba tan serio y ausente por aquel objeto.

-Me lo dio mi hermano el día que marchó a buscar al asesino de mi padre-susurró Sasuke cómo si hubiera leído la mente de la chica.-Ese día le prometí que le buscaría.

-¿Era de Itachi?-preguntó sorprendida. Recordaba al hermano de Sasuke vagamente, de verlo tres o cuatro veces, se parecía mucho a Sasuke pero eran distintos si los mirabas de cerca.

-En realidad no. Mi padre se lo dio a Itachi a la edad de once años, unos meses antes de que él muriera-contestó Sasuke acariciando el brazo de la chica.-Es un regalo que hace el padre a su primogénito y éste a su hijo, pasa de generación en generación. Itachi me lo dio a mi porqué pensó que podría morir antes que yo.

-Sasuke, no digas eso. Te lo regalo porque te quiere-respondió Sakura acariciando el rostro del chico.-Una cosa que no entiendo Sasuke.

-¿El qué?

-La maldición de Orochimaru y Madara se rompe si cogen a los hijos de los Temidos-dijo Sakura.-Entonces, ¿no se debería de romper con tu hermano?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Él no era el heredero directo ni el primer hijo de Fugaku. Entonces, ¿por qué tenían que capturarle a él en vez de a su hermano? Sakura tenía razón, ¿qué demonios pasa en su familia?

-Quizá, lo mejor sea enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade para que nos lo explique o preguntar a Naruto-sugirió Sakura intentando sacar al moreno de su trance.-A lo mejor él lo sabe.

-Hmp, mañana preguntamos al dobe y sino a Tsunade-sama.

-Sasuke-kun.

-¿Sí?-preguntó mirando los ojos de Sakura. La chica le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Te quiero-susurró antes de besar lentamente sus labios. El Uchiha correspondió con una sonrisa arrogante.-Y ahora a dormir.

Finalizó mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y él la agarraba fuertemente con un brazo. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se fueron quedando dormidos poco a poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron para buscar al rubio y preguntarle sobre aquella duda nocturna. Naruto estaba en la sala de navegación estudiando un rumbo hasta que unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó una voz femenina claramente conocida.-¿Podemos pasar?

-Por su puesto Sakura-chan-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su tarea.-¿Qué os trae al teme y a ti por aquí?

-Bueno...

-¿No te habrá hecho algo pervertido esta noche?¿No?-preguntó seriamente pero a la vez con burla.-¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha tocado? ¡Te ha desvirgado!-gritó Naruto.-Es eso, ¿verdad?

-¡Naruto!-gritó enrojecida Sakura.

-Hmp, deja de decir estupideces dobe-gruñó enfadado el moreno.-Sólo es una pregunta.

-¡Menos mal! Ya pensé que te tenía que matar-suspiró.-¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Por qué yo soy el elegido en vez de mi hermano?

Naruto lo pensó un momento, en lo que asimilaba la pregunta y buscaba la respuesta. Mostró una zorruna sonrisa.

-Nee, eso es porque lo predijeron así-Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y Sakura.-Tenían que ser amigos de toda la vida y con edades parecidas. Además, cuando Madara y Orochimaru buscaron el nombre de los hijos en el templo de la sacerdotisa Lilia, salieron nuestros nombres y una borrón porque no sabían quien era la hija o hijo de Jiraiya.

-Hmp, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-Mi padre me lo contó mucho antes que Tsunade y antes de que vinieras al barco-respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.-¿Queréis algo más?

-No, nada más. Gracias Naruto-sonrió la chica.

-De nada Sakura-chan y recuerda, si te hace algo el teme me avisas que el pateo el culo.

Ambos rieron ante la paciente mirada de Sasuke. La pareja salió de la sala, se miraron una última vez y cada uno se pudo a hacer una cosa. Aún quedaba unas horas hasta llegar a Sinar.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Hinata estaba en la habitación que compartía con su hermana Hanabi en su casa de vacaciones en Sinar. Llevaba tan sólo un día en la isla y ya tenía ganas de que Sakura llegara a rescatarla con todos aquellos piratas. Para una dama como aquella, el término estar con piratas era un pecado o una herejía, pero para Hinata no lo era y más si el pirata que la secuestraba es el amor de su vida. Sonrió internamente imaginando lo que su padre y su hermano dirían si entraran en sus pensamientos y vieran sus planes. Salió de su trance al oír la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Por ella entró Tenten.

-Hinata, ¿vienes a comer? La comida esta lista.

-Sí, ahora bajo.

Había cogido confianza con su ahora cuñada desde que se había casado con Neji.

-¿Te preocupa algo Tenten-san?-preguntó Hinata viendo la mirada de la castaña.

-No, bueno... es sólo qué... dentro de una semana haces dieciocho años y tu padre ya tiene pensado tu futuro prometido.

-Lo sé. El otro día me comentó sobre la posibilidad de conocer mejor a Gaara no Sabuka, el hijo mayor de el gobernador de Suna.

-El apellido me suena demasiado, ¿no es el hermano de la criada de los Hatake?

-Sí, pero su padre la deshonró y Kakashi la acogió como criada hace años-narró Hinata mientras se levantaba de la silla.-Una historia algo desconocida y extraña.

-Sin duda-sonrió Tenten.-Vayamos a comer antes de que Neji suba.

Ambas asintieron y bajaron a la mesa donde compartían sus comidas. Hinata no se preocupó ni el más mínimo por aquel supuesto prometido que su padre la presentaría en unas semanas, no la importaba hacer dieciocho años en unos días. Ya no tenía preocupaciones porque, en unas horas, iba a ser libre junta al hombre que la robó el corazón.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

-¡Naruto!-exclamó Shikamaru.-Hemos llegado a Sinar. En menos de cinco minutos estamos en el puerto.

-No, no os acerquéis al puerto-explicó Sakura a Naruto.-Tan solo esperar cerca. Iré a la ciudad y regresaré.

-Como quieres Sakura-chan. Pero te acercaremos a tierra así será más fácil.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.

Sakura se acercó a la barandilla, esperando llegar a tierra hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-Hmp, voy contigo.

-No, no vienes-afirmó seria Sakura mientras encaraba al chico.-Quiero ir sola.

-Tsk, iré.

-No.

-Sí, y no sigas insistiendo.

-No vas a venir Uchiha-dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.-Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Me da igual lo que digas Sa-ku-ra-alzó un poco la voz algo molesto.-No te dejaré sola.

Sakura rodó los ojos al borde de la impaciencia. Soltó un notorio y largo suspiro y centró su mirada en la del chico.

-Esta bien, acompáñame si quieres.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa arrogante mientras veía como su chica se giraba para ver el mal con una mueca de fastidio. Era tan divertido hacerla enfadar y ganar.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Hacía ya rato que había terminado la comida y había subido a su cuarto. Cogió una bolsa de viaje la lleno de productos higiénicos. Abrió su armario y revisó la ropa que había en ella, nada de eso la servía para viajar. Soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía unas botas grises debajo de su vestido azul claro. Hinata entró una habitación con muchos trastos y se acercó a un baúl marrón que contenía ropa vieja. Por suerte, había ropa de cuando Neji era más joven y que seguro que la valía.

-Debo darme prisa-susurró mientras buscaba entre la ropa.

Guardó en la bolsa lo que vio necesario: un pantalón blanco, dos blusas del mismo color y una chaqueta masculina gris. También encontró una falda azul larga y la guardó junto con un pañuelo para la cabeza de color gris.

La joven Hyuga se dirigió a la puerta de salida, echando una última mirada triste a su casa. Salió por ella despacio y sin hacer ruido para luego ir al punto de encuentro con Sakura. Cuando llegó divisó dos sombras encapuchadas al pie del árbol y se acercó a la más bajita para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Sakura-chan.

-¡Hinata!-exclamó correspondiendo al abrazo.-Estas hermosa. Dime, ¿te ha visto alguien?

-No, mi hermana estaba en el jardín jugando con el criado, Tenten durmiendo y mi padre y Neji están en el café del pueblo-Hinata dirigió su vista a la sombra que estaba apoyada en el árbol y las miraba seriamente.

-¿Ah? No te preocupes, es Sasuke-explicó Sakura con una sonrisa.

La ojiperla se mostró sorprendida y dirigió su mirada de Sakura a Sasuke, sucesivamente.

-Hmp, tenemos que irnos.

-Sí lo sé-dijo Sakura ofreciendo la mano de Hinata.-¿Vamos?

Hinata echó un último vistazo a su casa y sin dudarlo agarró fuertemente la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Vamos.

Tras correr durante unos minutos llegaron al puerto y montaron en un barco familiarmente conocido por la Hyuga. Miró hacia todos los lados y encontró un montón de caras centradas en la de ella, pero a la peliazul solo la interesaba una mirada. Unos ojos azules pertenecientes a una chico rubio.

-Hinata-chan-susurró Naruto acercándose a ella. La peliazul miraba atentamente al Uzumaki, olvidándose de los demás que miraban curiosos la escena. Estaban a unos pasos el uno del otro y Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó fuertemente,-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Hinata sintió su mirada temblar al borde de las lágrimas. Enterró su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y le correspondió al abrazo.

-Naruto-kun-susurró mientras sentía sus pierdas temblar.

Tras estar unos minutos así, Shikamaru carraspeó levemente interrumpiendo la escena.

-Mmm, siento cortaros el abrazo pero será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que Konoha nos encuentre. Sino será demasiado problemático.

-Está bien-dijo Naruto separándose de la Hyuga.-Poner rumbo hacia el Oeste. Sakura-llamó el capitán.-Lleva a Hinata-chan a mi camarote, se quedará allí.

-Claro, acompáñame Hinata.

Hinata intercambió una mirada y una sonrisa con Naruto y siguió a Sakura. La pelirrosa abrió una puerta al final del pasillo.

-Deja las cosas aquí o en el armario, será lo mejor.

-Gracias Sakura-chan-miró la vestimenta de Sakura, se veía realmente hermosa.-Me tienes que contar muchas cosas señorita Hatake.

-Sí, empezando por mi apellido. Soy Sakura Haruno y la historia es algo larga así que siéntate.

-¿Tiene algo que ver también con Sasuke?-inquirió con una ceja alzada.

-Eso, es otra historia-respondió amablemente.-Anda, déjame esa falda que te la arreglo mientras te narro toda la historia.

Hinata sonrió mientras le ofrecía la falda y se sentó en la cama a oír la voz de Sakura. Cuanto había añorado esa voz, sus gestos y señales, a ella en general. Y sobre todo, cuanto había echado de menos a Naruto Uzumaki y su nueva afición, sus abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUI EL CAP ;) <strong>

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ****DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y NO DEJEN DE LEER MIS HISTORIAS; **

**UN SALUDO, HASTA PRONTO (:**


	9. Una Nueva Pareja

**HOLA DE NUEVO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORE (:**

**AQUI UN NUEVO CAP DE MI FIC Y, SÍ, ¡POR FIN NARUHINA! JUJUJU^^**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ;)**

* * *

><p>Sakura se sentía feliz, Hinata estaba con ellos en el barco para quedarse por siempre. Había pasado una hora desde que le relató a la Hyuga todo lo sucedido en su viaje y la chica se quedó sorprendida. Hinata había encajado perfectamente en la tripulación y, sobre todo, en el corazón del Capitán. Sin saber porqué se acordó de los sucesos de hace una hora.<p>

_**Flash-Back**_

_**Sakura acaba de terminar de narrar todo lo sucedido en el viaje. Sobre sus padres, las islas, el ataque de Sai, los sucesos con Sasuke. Hinata estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y con la boca ligeramente expedita. **_

_**-Vaya, así que ahora eres Sakura.. Sakura Ha...**_

_**-Haruno, Sakura Haruno-concluyó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.-Kakashi es mi tío.**_

_**-Es algo asombroso, ¿cómo te sientes?**_

_**-Bueno, ahora muy bien. Siento que soy yo misma.**_

_**Hinata mostró una sonrisa a su amiga y observó la sala, Naruto había dicho que era su camarote. Estaba algo desornado pero limpio. De repente una duda surcó en su mente, ¿iba a dormir con Naruto?**_

_**-Sakura-chan-llamó Hinata sonrojada.**_

_**-¿Sí?**_

_**-Etto, ¿tengo que dormir aquí?-preguntó nerviosamente.-Es decir, ¿con Naruto-kun?**_

_**Sakura soltó una leve risa al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.**_

_**-¡Oh vamos! Eso es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no?**_

_**-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó mucho más roja.**_

_**-No te pongas así Hinata-chan-aconsejó Sakura.-Supongo que dormirás con él o no, eso háblalo con Naruto. Es una buena forma de acercarse a él.**_

_**-Tienes razón. ¿Tú duermes con Sasuke-kun?**_

_**-Claro, es mi novio.**_

_**-Nunca pensé verte así.**_

_**-¿Así cómo?-preguntó mientras guardaba las cosas higiénicas de Hinata en el baño.**_

_**-Vestida con eso que siempre tu padre...perdón, el Gobernador Hatake te alejaba. Y verte hablando del Uchiha como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.**_

_**-Sí, la verdad es algo extraño si te paras a pensarlo. Lo mejor es no pensar sobre ello-Sakura salió del baño con una sonrisa.-Bueno ya esta todo, la ropa ordénala tú cuando quieras. **_

_**-Arigato Sakura-chan.**_

_**-No hay de qué. Será mejor ir saliendo, tendrás que conocer a la tripulación y sobre todo a Ino-cerda.**_

_**-¿Ino-cerda?**_

_**-Sí, es muy simpática aunque algo pervertida y loca -Sakura abrió la puerta del camarote.-Te caerá genial.**_

_**-¿Toda la gente de este barco esta loca?**_

_**-Ves, ya vas conociendo a la tripulación. Y creías que no ibas a encajar.**_

_**Las dos chicas salieron por la puerta mientras continuaban con su charla.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-Sakura-chan, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro Naruto-respondió centrando la atención en el capitán.-¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Yo...quería hablar sobre Hinata-chan.

-Mm, te escucho.

-Verás-empezó mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla al lado de su amiga.-Es que desde hace tiempo sueño con ella y no dejo de pensar en como sería vivir estando a su lado, ¿me entiendes?

-Comprendo, ¿por eso la has dicho que duerma en tu camarote?

-Sí, no quiero que duerma en otro lado. La quiero proteger, darla millones de abrazos. Al principio creí que la quería como una hermana o una amiga, pero con el paso de los años y los reencuentros me he dado cuenta de que no la quiero como una simple amiga-Naruto observó a Sakura.-¿Qué me ocurre Sakura-chan?

-No es nada grave, tan solo te has enamorado de ella-respondió dulcemente.-Yo creo que deberías de hablar con Hinata que también esta algo confusa y explicarle todo lo que me has dicho a mi.

-¿Y si no me corresponde?

-¡Qué oyen mis oídos! El famoso Capitán Naruto Uzumaki, ¿tiene miedo de una respuesta o de una declaración?-preguntó maliciosamente la chica apuntando con un dedo.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!

-Entonces, ve a por ella Naruto. Si no te corresponde, que dudo que no lo haga, mira hacia delante, con la frente bien alta como tus padres hubieran querido y vuelve a intentarlo, el lema es no rendirse nunca-dijo Sakura.-Si te corresponde, disfruta de ella. El amor es muy bonito si se viva con la persona correcta.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sakura tenía mucha razón, debía intentarlo y no rendirse. Mostró una bonita sonrisa y abrazó fuertemente a la que era como su hermana.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan-susurró mientras sentía que correspondían a su abrazo.

-De nada, para eso están las hermanas, ¿no?

-¡Voy a buscar a Hinata!-declaró tras unos minutos.-Gracias de nuevo Sakura-chan, ¡eres la mejor hermana! Luego te veo.

Sakura se despidió con la mano mientras mostraba una suave sonrisa. Por fin Naruto y su Hinata serían felices. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cadera.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que este tan contento?-preguntó Sasuke en su oído.-¿No será por el abrazo?

-¿Nos estabas observando?-interrogó la chica con una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que el chico estaba algo celoso.

-Hmp, tenía que comprobar donde y hasta cuanto te puede tocar el dobe.

Sakura se giró para verlo de frente. Acarició suavemente la varonil cara de su novio.

-Naruto se va a declarara Hinata, ¿no es precioso?

-Hmp, ya era hora-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia donde se fue el rubio.-Naruto siempre estuvo detrás de ella y no se daba cuenta de ese sentimiento. Nombraba a la Hyuga con mucho aprecio y cariño.

-Me alegro por ellos dos. Hinata llevaba muchos años enamorada de Naruto.

-¿Tantos como tú de mi?-preguntó con arrogancia acariciando su espalda.

-No, ellos llevan una vida enamorados-respondió enroscando sus brazos en el cuello del chico.-Tú y yo una eternidad.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa y besó sus labios dulcemente, sin prisa. Cómo si el tiempo nunca pasara y la vida no acabara.

&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Hinata estaba en el camarote de Naruto, ordenando la ropa que Sakura la había arreglado en un pequeño armario. Todavía pensaba en Naruto y en su confusión hacia él, ¿por qué dormir juntos? ¿Qué significaba ese abrazo? Soltó un sonoro suspiro. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hinata-chan? ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó la voz detrás de la puerta.

-Naruto-kun...-susurró la chica.-Eh, claro. Pasa.

Naruto abrió la puerta y centró sus ojos en la peliazul. Mostró una sonrisa para luego sentarse en la cama.

-Bueno, quería aclarar unas cosas-sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo.-Te he pedido que duermas aquí, conmigo, porqué te quiero proteger.

-¿Proteger?

-Sí, verás..es que...-soltó todo el aire de golpe y con la cara sonrojada miró a la chica.-Esto no es fácil para mi-se levantó y cogió las manos de la chica.-Yo..desde hace tiempo te he empezado a ver como algo más que una amiga. Sé que suena absurdo pero es verdad. Te conozco desde hace muchos años y siento que no te quiero como una amiga. Tu pelo, tus ojos, tus abrazos, todo en ti es perfecto para mi.

-Naruto-kun...

-No hables, déjame terminar-acercó las manos de la chica a su corazón.-Te quiero Hinata-chan y, si me aceptas, estaré a tu lado siempre.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sentía que sus ojos querían llorar y, sin poderlo evitar, empezó a derramar unas lágrimas.

-¿Hinata-chan?-preguntó al no obtener respuesta de la chica.-¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo...-balbuceó la chica.-Sí quiero estar contigo. Siempre te quise Naruto-kun y jamás lo dejaré de hacer.

Ambos mostraron una sonrisa, Naruto limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas sonrosas y acercó su boca a la de ella, uniéndose en un suave y lento beso.

-Entonces, ¿significa esto que estamos juntos?-preguntó la Hyuga tras separarse del beso.

-Sí y luego lo haré oír a todo el mundo.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

No muy lejos del _Rasengan_, un barco seguí la pista de los piratas procedentes de ese barco.

-Capitán Orochimaru-llamó el fiel ayudante.-Les hemos encontrado.

-Perfecto-dijo Orochimaru lamiendo sus labios.-¿Está confirmado eso que nos dijo la anciana?

-Sí, mi señor. La chica que intentasteis secuestrar está dentro del barco y es la hija de Jiraiya.

-¿Ellos lo saben?

-Sí, además la protegerán con su vida. Es su amiga desde hace muchos años-explicó Kabuto mientras miraba a su señor.

-Da orden de seguirles, quiero a esa chica en mi barco.

-Como ordena mi capitán.

-Y Kabuto-habló Orochimaru.-Informe a Madara sobre la situación, dígale que yo capturaré a la chica y que cuando la tengamos iremos a la Isla de los Esqueletos. Si todo sale bien, esos dos chicos irán a por ella.

-De acuerdo.

Kabuto salió de la habitación dejando a Orochimaru pensando en su escritorio. El hombre maldito miraba dos frascos transparentes rellenos de un líquido morado.

-Un frasco de estos y podré estar dos horas más en tierra, sin que me perjudique la maldición-sus verdes ojos se centraron en un espejo. Sacó su lengua para relamerse los labios.-Dentro de poco, todo esto terminará.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con mucha pasión. Sus lenguas se movían rápidamente, en una especia de danza. Se separaron por falta de aire y, cuando el chico iba a retomar la acción, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Hmp, así que esto es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, ¿eh dobe?

-Hinata, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Sakura guiñando un ojo y ocasionando el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Naruto evitando mirar a la cara a los recién llegados.

-Yo quería saber si Hinata me ayudaría con la cena.

-Claro Sakura-chan.

-¿Y tú teme?-inquirió el Uzumaki.-¿A qué has venido?

-Hmp, a cortaros el rollo-respondió con una sonrisa de lado mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Maldito teme!¡Te arrancaré la cabeza!-gritó el rubio acercándose al chico.

-Lo intentarás.

-¡Serás ca...

-¡Capitán!-interrumpió a gritos en el camarote Shino.-Barco a la vista.

Todos centraron su atención en el chico. Parecía sorprendido y cansado.

-¿Uh?¿Es el _Ambu_?

-No capitán-Shino dirigió una seria mirada general.-Es el _Akatsuki_.

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras giraba su cabeza bruscamente hacia su mejor amigo, Hinata no entendió lo que quería decir aquello así que se mantuvo tan solo preocupada por su ahora novio, y Sakura levantó su vista sorprendida hacia Sasuke. El Uchiha estaba ausente, con los labios firmes y los ojos abiertos.

-Itachi...-susurró mientras apretaba el dije de su cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>TARÁ! ;) ¿CÓMO ME QUEDÓ? <strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y MI FIC DE THINK TWICE (OS LE RECOMIENDO ^^)**

**DEJEN SU REVIEWS Y HASTA PRONTO!**


	10. Akasuki: Itachi Uchiha

**HOLA DE NUEVO :)**

**AQUI ESTA LA CONTI JIJIJI^^ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**PD: GRACIAS A betsy268 POR LEER MI FIC, BESOS**

* * *

><p>Todos salieron a cubierta tras oír la noticia de Shino. Sasuke se acercó a estribor junto con Naruto a su lado. Las chicas y el resto de la tripulación miraban donde ellos lo hacían.<p>

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas teme?-preguntó Naruto agarrando el hombre del Uchiha.

-Tengo que ir a verlo.

Naruto observó la impaciencia en los ojos de su amigo.

-¡Shikamaru!-gritó Naruto.-Hazte cargo del barco, Sasuke y yo vamos a visitar el _Akatsuki_.

-Como ordena capitán, ¡anclen el barco!

-Iré a por las espadas, por si acaso.

-Hmp.

Sasuke observaba el barco que estaba a unos metros delante de ellos, sin duda era el barco de su hermano. Soltó un suspiro, tenía tanto que preguntarle, tanto que decirle.

-No vas a venir Sakura-dijo Sasuke al sentir una presencia a su lado.

-Claro que iré Sasuke-kun.

-No.

-¡Tú hiciste lo mismo en Sinar!-gritó la chica mientras apretaba el brazo del chico.-Déjame ir contigo, por favor.

Sasuke miró los ojos jades de la chica. Tenía razón, él la acompañó aunque ella no quiso.

-Tsk, esta bien. Pero te quedarás a mi lado todo el rato.

-¡Gracias Sasuke-kun!-le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Por supuesto.

-Bien, ya está todo listo-interrumpió el rubio.-¿Tú también vienes Sakura-chan?

-Sí, Naruto.

-¡Genial! Cuánto más seamos, mejor-le dio una espada a Sakura.-¿Sabes utilizarla?

-Un poco.

-Bien, no dudes en usarla si es necesario.

Los tres se miraron y se lanzaron al mar. Empezaron a nadar hasta subir al barco. La cubierta estaba silencios, casi fantasmal, ni un alma se movía por ahí y eso fue algo sospechoso para los chicos. Sasuke puso a Sakura detrás de él y esperó atento mientras tenía una mano en su empuñadura de la espada, al igual que Naruto.

-¡AAGHH!-se oyeron unos gritos de muchas personas y tras eso unos cuantos hombres se pusieron al frente de los chicos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, dos piratas armados y acompañados-dijo un rubio con el pelo en una coleta.-Y por lo que veo, de una muy buena compañía.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula al ver al rubio guiñar un ojo a Sakura.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó un chico de pelo gris y extraños ojos violeta.

-Hmp, me llamo Sasuke y estoy buscando a Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano.

Los presentes solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, miraron uno a uno a los 3 chicos y se quedaron mirando al moreno. Nadie decía ninguna palabra.

-¿Sasuke?¿Sasuke Uchiha?-preguntó el rubio de pelo largo.-¡Vaya! Tu hermano me habló bastante de ti. Yo soy Deidara, un gran amigo de él-se acercó a los tres chicos para acercase a la chica.-¿Y tú eres?

-Hmp, ella es Sakura y él es...

-¡Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo! Capitán del _Rasengan_ y futuro rey de los mares-se presentó enérgicamente Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! También he oído hablar de ti.

-Hmp, quisiere hablar con Itachi, ¿dónde se supone que está?-preguntó algo impaciente.

Deidara puso una mueca de tristeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada porque se vio interrumpidos por unos fuertes pasos de botas. Todos dirigieron su vista a las escaleras donde un hombre de pelo naranja y con extraños pendientes por toda su cara se acercaba acompañado de una mujer de pelo azulado.

-Así que tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh?-preguntó el hombre.-Tenía ganas de conocerte. Me llamo Pain y esta es Konan-dijo señalando con la barbilla a la chica.-Soy el capitán del _Akatsuki_.

-¿Ne?¿No era Itachi el capitán?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Lo era. Itachi me cedió el puesto-contesto Pain mirando seriamente al Uchiha.-Será mejor que hablemos en privado, hay algo que quiero contarte. Sígueme.

-Hmp-soltó mientras agarraba la muñeca de la chica.

-¡Eh Sasuke!-llamó Deidara.-Puedes dejarnos a Sakura mientras tú hablas. La trataremos bien, ¿verdad Sasori?

-Claro-respondió el pelirrojo mientras guiñaba un ojo.-Estará en muy buenas manos.

-Ella se viene conmigo-respondió seriamente y algo enfadado.-¿Dobe?

-Mmm, me quedo. ¡Me gustaría hablar con estos merluzos sobre sus batallas, ne! Luego hablamos, teme.

La pareja se perdió por una puerta seguidos de Konan. El resto de la tripulación soltó un suspiró.

-Uchihas, todos posesivos-susurró Deidara mientras se masajeaba la sien.-¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre tu amiguita Sakura?¿Eh, Naruto?

-¿Sakura-chan?

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Entraron en la sala de navegación, muy conocida para Sasuke pero algo distinta por los diferentes cambios. Se sentaron enfrente de un escritorio mientras Pain se situaba en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Queréis algo de beber? ¿Ron? ¿Vino? ¿Whisky?

-Agua-cortó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿tú?-preguntó mirando al Uchiha. Éste negó con la cabeza.-Konan, agua para la señorita y ron para mi.

La chica asintió y desapareció por la puerta. Pain miró directamente al Uchiha.

-No creas que le he robado el puesto a tu hermano, ni mucho menos. Pero una serie de circunstancias y problemas hizo que yo acabara de capitán.

-Hmp, quiero ver a Itachi.

-Ya, verás...con respecto a eso...-dijo Pain mientras jugaba con sus manos.-Itachi no está en el barco. No va a volver.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-inquirió molesto mirando a Pain que desviaba la mirada. Sentía una mano en su antebrazo izquierdo pero no hizo caso de ello.-¿Qué ocurre?¿Dónde está Itachi, Pain?-preguntó enfurecido mientras se ponía en pie.-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ? ¡¿DÓNDE?

-Está muerto.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, con los ojos abiertos y pálido, asumiendo la información que acaba de darle Pain. Su hermano estaba..._muerto_. Sakura ahogó un grito poniéndose las manos en la boca mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-Mientes-susurró encolerizado.-¡Él no está muerto!-miró la cara de Pain pero no encontró ningún gesto de diversión, tan solo una mueca de tristeza y compasión.- Tiene que estar vivo.

-Lo siento, tú hermano era una gran persona.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla con las manos entre su rostro y los codos sobre las rodillas. Sentía que sus ojos querían llorar. Empezó a sentir un frío líquido resbalando por sus mejillas, lágrimas. Sintió una mano en su hombro que lo apretaba fuertemente.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?-preguntó Sakura por él.

-Hace unos ocho meses, tuvimos una batalla con Madara Uchiha, éste empezó a contarle lo fácil que sería coger a su hermano y matarle. Itachi al oír todo eso se lanzó en batalla cegado por la ira, me acerqué a ayudarlo y, tan pronto como lo hice, me quedé quieto, me paralicé-narró Pain mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana.-Madara le había atravesado con la espada. Tan pronto como ocurrió eso, sacó la espalda y dijo en alto: _"__Has__muerto__como__tu__padre__y__pronto__lo__hará__tu__hermano.__No__te__preocupes__Itachi,__el__pequeño__Sasuke__te__acompañará__"_. Se marchó dejando a Itachi en el suelo, reaccioné y me acerqué a su cuerpo-hizo una breve pausa para luego sentarse.-Lo cargamos hasta su camarote. Konan le intentó curar pero nada se pudo hacer, la herida era demasiado grave.

Konan entró por la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación. Dejó los vasos en la mesa y se situó detrás de la silla de Pain, quién se volvió a sentar.

-Continúa, por favor-pidió Sakura acariciando el hombro de su novio.

-Antes de que muriera me nombro capitán del barco y me hizo prometerle que si un día encontraba a Sasuke, le contara la verdad y le ayudara-concluyó Pain mirando a la pareja.-Desde ese momento, le prometí vengar su muerte.

Nadie decía nada, tan solo un amargo silencio en el que los sentimientos flotaban en el aire. Sasuke había estado atento a toda la historia, llorando en silencio y con la cara cubierta.

-Sasuke, de verdad que me hubiera gustado morir en lugar de tu hermano. Él era una buena persona, un gran amigo y un brillante capitán.

-Lo sé-habló Sasuke en voz baja. Levantó la cabeza sin lágrimas ya en su cara pero con los ojos ligeramente rojos.-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Si al menos hubiera atacado a Madara, quizá Itachi estuviera vivo...

-O tú muerto-terminó algo enfadada Konan con su mano sobre el hombro de Pain. Este apretaba la mano de la chica.

-Itachi no hubiera permitido que murieras, se habría puesto de todos modos-explicó Sasuke.

-Seguramente-dijo Pain.-Hay una cosa que debes saber, algo personal sobre tu hermano.

-¿El qué?-cuestionó Sasuke.

-Tu hermano se casó hace tres años.

-¿Mi hermano se...casó?¿Con quién?

-Se llama Shizune, habita en la Isla de la Luna, a una semana de Konoha por así decirlo. Itachi la conoció hace muchos años, se enamoraron y se acabaron casando. Tu hermano pensó que lo mejor sería que Shizune viviera en una isla algo alejada del poder de Madara-explicó Pain.-Poca gente sabía esto y sobre todo, casi nadie sabe que tiene un hijo de casi dos años, se llama Fugaku.

-Como mi padre-pensó Sasuke-¿Shizune sabe la muerte de Itachi?

-Sí, Itachi está enterrado al lado de la casa de Shizune-mencionó Pain.-Sasuke, si quieres estar al poder del barco, lo aceptaré.

-No, ahora tengo otros planes-miró Sakura de soslayo.-Mataré a Madara y me vendría bien si te tengo de aliado. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Sí, será un placer.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos acuerdo?-preguntó extendiendo su mano.

-Tenemos acuerdo-afirmó Pain con una sonrisa estrechando su mano.

Los cuatro se miraron mientras intercambiaban una sonrisa. Tras levantarse, salieron de la sala de navegación a la cubierta donde Naruto hablaba con una tripulación sentada en el suelo.

-Entonces, Sasuke se enamoré de Sakura-chan y, tras unos semanas de tensión, acabaron besándose.

-Oh-emitió toda la tripulación ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de las dos parejas.

-Entonces,¿Sakura-chan está con el Uchiha?-preguntó Hidan.

-Para desgracia de todos ustedes, sí.-la tripulación lloriqueó.-Ne, no lloren, habrá más mujeres.

Sakura estaba roja y escondida detrás de la espalda del moreno, Pain reía disimuladamente, Konan se mantenía neutral con una sonrisa y Sasuke, se había apoderado de un aura negra alrededor de él, los ojos llenos de venganza hacia toda la tripulación y una vena hinchada en su frente.

-Dobe-llamó con voz de ultratumba.-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Te-te-teme-articuló nerviosamente el rubio evitando esa mirada asesina.-Na-nada, sólo que ellos me pidieron que les contara cosas sobre Sakura-chan. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Hmp, te mataré.

-¡¿NE? ¡¿Por qué dattebayo?

-Sasuke-kun, es hora de irse-interrumpió la pelirrosa evitando una masacre.-Será mejor marcharse antes de que nos alcancen.

-Hmp, vámonos.

-¡Adiós Sakura-chan!-se despidió Deidara.-En nombre de toda la tripulación, que tengas un buen viaje y vuelve cuando quieras. Si necesitas ayuda, tan solo avísame.

-Gracias Deidara-kun-sonrió la chica derritiendo a toda la tripulación.-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Tsk, babosos-finalizó mirando mal a toda los marineros, agarró la muñeca de Sakura.

-Coger el bote-les ofreció Pain.-Buen viaje y pronto nos veremos.

-¡Gracias Pain!¡Adiós a todos dattebayo!-se despidió subiendo al bote ya bajado por Hidan.

-Buena suerte chicos-gritó Pain mirando a Sasuke detenidamente, intercambiando un gesto con la cabeza y una mirada de complicidad.-Nos veremos pronto.

Los tres piratas se marcharon con el bote hacia su barco, situado a unos metros atrás. La tripulación.

-Serán los mejores piratas en mucho tiempo-dijo Konan agarrando la mano de su novio.

-¿Incluso mejores que yo?-preguntó con arrogancia.

-Incluso mejores que tú.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron castamente, para luego mirar al barco que partió en dirección contraria a la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUI EL CAP, ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?<strong>

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**ESPERO DEJAR LA CONTI PRONTO AUNQUE SERÁ DIFICIL, ESTOY DE EXÁMENES (T.T) **


	11. Buenos días, buenas noches

**HOLA DE NUEVO :D**

**LES TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA, ¡TERMINÉ MIS EXÁMENES! ^_^**

**GRACIAS A tiny lizard POR SU OPINIÓN, :D GRACIAS! (:**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP ;) DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS**

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba en el barco, ordenando sus pensamientos sobre lo sucedido con el hermano de Sasuke. Miraba atentamente a su mejor amigo, estaba pálido y con un deje de tristeza en su mirada.<p>

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-habló Naruto abrazando lentamente al Uchiha.

-Hmp, no tienes la culpa.

-Nos vengaremos de Madara, te lo prometo teme.

-Hmp, gracias dobe.

Mostraron una sonrisa y se despidieron, cada uno a hacer sus cosas.

-Kiba-llamó Naruto.-Busca una isla cercana, tenemos que reponer algunas cosas.

-Claro capitán, ¿alguna dirección en concreto?

-La que sea, y cuánto antes mejor-contestó Naruto suspirando.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sakura estaba en su camarote hablando animadamente con las chicas. Se sorprendía lo largo que había sido el día: por la mañana secuestrando a Hinata y por la tarde descubriendo el verdadero paradero de Itachi. Para su suerte, ya era de noche y significaba el fin del día.

-Hinata, ¿no te alegra saber que ya es de noche?-inquirió con una ceja Ino mientras reía.

-¡Ino-chan!

-Oh, ¡vamos! No es para tanto Hinata-dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Sakura también aprobado eso y mírala que normal se ha quedado.

-Yo siempre he sido normal, tan solo que no me conocías Ino.

-Ten cuidado Hinata-habló la rubia mirando detenidamente a la Hyuga.-Puede que no te pasa por dormir con él, pero seguro que se te pega el carácter cómo a Sakura el de Sasuke.

-Hmp, es mentira-replicó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Las dos chicas soltaron una risa, más fuerte por parte de la rubia. Sakura rodó los ojos y maldijo ese monosílabo.

-Lo ves Hinata.

-Cállate cerda-masculló Sakura sacando la lengua.-Yo sigo igual que siempre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un Sasuke con la ceja alzada y la mirada cansada. Las chicas centraron su atención en el moreno, Ino e Hinata intercambiaron una mirada y se levantaron de la cama.

-Es hora de irse a descansar, alguien se tiene que preparar-dijo Ino guiñando un ojo a la peliazul que soltó un grito.-Mañana hablamos, buenas noches frentona.

-Claro, suerte Hinata-rió Sakura-Buenas noches chicas.

-Hmp.

Las chicas salieron y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras ellas. Miró a su pelirrosa que estaba sentada en el suelo, le ofreció la mano para levantarse y ella la agarró con delicadeza. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Sakura observó la llamativa tristeza en ellos y sin pensarlo le abrazó, demostrando su amor y apoyo hacia él. Sasuke correspondió al abrazo enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello y empezó a llorar. Sakura apretó más su abrazo y dejó que su novio llorara. Cuando noto que se habia calmado, lo sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó tímidamente la chica. Sasuke asintió mirando los ojos de la pelirrosa.-Siempre me vas a tener a tu lado Sasuke.

Sakura se acercó a sus labios y le dio un suave beso. La Haruno se arrodilló para ayudarle a quitarle las pesadas botas negras y, más tarde le despojó de la camisa blanca que mostraba parte de su pecho. Sakura observó detenidamente el trabajado cuerpo de su novio, se mordió el labio inferior. El Uchiha se tumbó en la cama y, al rato, hizo lo mismo Sakura. La pelirrosa lo abrazó, intentando calmarle y protegiendo sus sueños.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Ino e Hinata acababan de salir del camarote de Sakura, ambas miraban la puerta cerrada.

-Me da pena por Sasuke-kun-susurró Hinata.

Ambas soltaron un suspiro.

-Buenas noches Hinata, pásalo bien esta noche-sonrió pervertidamente la rubia.

-¡Ino!

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó inocentemente.-Hinata, no te pongas nerviosa. Actúa con normalidad, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Ino-chan.

Ino se metió en el camarote de al lado, mientras saludaba a Kiba. Hinata se giró y se acercó al camarote del fondo, abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie. Soltó un suspiro y se quitó aquel vestido azul claro que tantos recuerdos le regalaba. Ya lista para dormir, se metió dentro de la cama y esperó a que Naruto viniera.

-¿Hago lo correcto?-se preguntó a si misma.-No pienses en ello, no estés nerviosa.

Oyó unos golpes en la puerta y una voz varonil detrás de ella.

-¿Hinata-chan? ¿Puedo pasar?

La Hyuga soltó todo el aire del golpe y enrojeció al instante. Con una voz poco elevada soltó:

-Claro, adelante.

Naruto entró por la puerta con una sonrisa y saludó a la chica. La observó metida en la cama con un tierno sonrojo sobre sus pálidas mejillas, era totalmente _irresistible_. Se metió en el baño y salió con tan solo un pantalón largo para dormir.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día en el barco?-preguntó Naruto.

Hinata evitaba mirar aquel bien formado cuerpo.

-Bi-bien-susurró.-Todos son muy amables conmigo.

-Como debe de ser.-aclaró Naruto entrando en la cama.-Para la novia del capitán lo mejor.

La chica miró al joven, se acercó a él y besó sus labios. No era tan malo dormir con Naruto Uzumaki. Es más, lo consideraba como un gran privilegio.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

-Igualmente, Hinata-chan.

Naruto acomodó a Hinata en su pecho y la abrazó, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos. Quería que todo fuera así siempre. Notó como Hinata, respiraba tranquilamente, señal de que se había dormido. Acarició, su hombro y apretó más el agarre.

-Te quiero-susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos, acompañando a Hinata en su sueño.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Nuevo día para la tripulación del _Rasengan_. Naruto se había levantado de muy buen humor y es que la razón era fácil: Hinata Hyuga. La joven había revolucionado el corazón del hiperactivo capitán.

-¡Buenos dias dattebayo!-gritó Naruto a todos sus marineros.-Kiba, ¿qué tal va la búsqueda de esa isla?

-Hay una cerca de aquí, por la tarde llegaremos a ella.

-Perfecto. ¡Buen trabajo Kiba!

Kiba miró algo extrañada a Naruto, hacía mucho tiempo que no el agradecía nada. Mostró una sonrisa y continuó en su labor.

El rubio capitán se acercó hasta la cocina. En ella, las chicas estaban sentadas desayunando.

Naruto saludó amablemente a las dos chicas y se sentó junto a ellas.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?-preguntó Ino.

-En el camarote, quería cambiarse. Ahora vendrá-miró detenidamente a Sakura, que estaba de frente a él.-¿Cómo esta el teme?

Sakura dejó su té a un lado y mostró una suave sonrisa.

-Bien, bueno... mejor que ayer-respondió Sakura.-Se ha levantado algo mejor. Es más, se ha ido a dar una vuelta.

-¿Está dando una vuelta por el barco?

-Sí, eso dijo.

-Iré a verle, ¡hasta luego!

-Adiós Naruto.

Naruto salió a la cubierta, buscando una cabellera negra. Le encontró mirando el mar en una barandilla y se acercó a él.

-Teme, ¿cómo estas?

-Hmp, mejor-respondió Sasuke mirando al rubio.-Dormir ayuda mucho.

-Más si es con Sakura-chan,¿eh?-inquirió con una mirada pícara y pervertida.-¡Eh!

-Tsk, gilipollas-respondió tras dar un golpe en la nuca del rubio.

Los dos chicos miraron al mar, sin decir ninguna palabra. El mar estaba totalmente relajado y pacífico, una paz agradable y confortable.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Hinata?

-Mm, bien-respondió sorprendido a la pregunta de Sasuke. Notaba que quería establecer conversación.-Tampoco puedo decirte mucho, llevamos un solo día juntos. Pero por el momento bien-otra pausa relajante y silenciosa.-¿Y tu con Sakura-chan?

-Bien.

-Te esta ayudando mucho, ¿no?

-Sí, siempre intenta ayudar.

-Es una de las cosas buenas de Sakura-chan, quiere ayudar a todo el mundo-comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.-Me alegra de que seas feliz con ella y de que ella lo sea contigo, y no con ese Sai-continuó acordándose de aquel comodoro.-Espero que la cuides bien, teme porque si no...te mataré.

-Hmp, ¿crees que dejaré que la pase algo? Nadie se acercará a ella Naruto.

-Más te vale, Sasuke.

Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Dobe-llamó Sasuke.-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-¡Claro, teme! ¿De qué se trata?

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa y se acercó a su oído para pedirle aquel favor.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Las chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa del al cocina, Naruto se acabada de ir.

-Se le ve mas contento-comentó Sakura.

-Al igual que a Sasuke contigo-agregó Ino mirando a la chica.-Sino fuera por ti, el chico no hubiera salido de la muerte de su hermano.

-Sigue metido en ella, Ino.

-Pero no ha caído en una venganza porque estas tú, hazme caso.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, seguramente hubiera pasado eso y esta segura de que Sasuke aún quiere venganza de Madara.

-Sakura-llamó Ino.

-¿Mm?

-¿Para cuando te vas a tirar a Sasuke?-preguntó Ino como si habláramos del tiempo.

-¡Ino!

-¿Qué?¿No me digas que no tienes ganas?-preguntó riendo mientras miraba la sonrojada cara de su amiga.-Apuesto a que sí. Esa cara lo dice todo.

-Cállate, cerda.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué nadie me deja opinar en este barco?

-Al contrario que tú, cerda. Hay gente que no se tira a su novio el primer día que lo conoce-dijo Sakura burlonamente.

-Que chistosa eres Sakura-dijo Ino con una carcajada sarcástica.-Sí tú a Sasuke le conoces de toda la vida, no veo por qué no lo intentas.

-Creo que ahora no es un buen momento-musitó Sakura recordando la muerte de Itachi.

-Créeme que ahora es el mejor momento. Es una buena forma de animarla y de satisfacerle-comentó Ino.-Además, también disfrutas tú.

-Definitivamente, eres una cerda-suspiró derrotada.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y mostró a una Hinata sonriente y muy cambiada. Ya no llevaba aquel vestido azul, ahora llevaba una falda también azul, cortada por Sakura por encima de las rodillas de forma irregular. Traía una camisa blanca y unas botas grises. Encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta gris de hombre, estaba arreglada y la quedaba genial. Su pelo, suelto y salvaje, le hacía parecer más rebelde.

-Vaya, te queda genial la ropa Hinata.

-Gracias Ino-chan. Sakura la arregló.

La Hyuga se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Sakura. La pelirrosa mostró una sonrisa, sin duda su amiga estaba perfecta.

-Hinata, creo que es hora de que nos cuentes que tal tu noche con tu galán.

-Bueno, ha estado muy bien-respondió sonrojada.-Me he sentido segura con él. Y, ¿saben lo mejor?

-¿El qué?

-No he sentido timidez ni vergüenza.

Las chicas le sonrieron y siguieron comentando muchas cosas. Sakura estaba completamente feliz, en aquel barco, con sus amigos y con el hombre que amaba. Pensó por un momento la idea de haber decidido no ir con Sasuke y Naruto, le pareció imposible. Sin duda, se alegró de haber decidido emprender el viaje con los piratas de _Rasengan_, sus nuevos amigos. Su nueva vida. Su nueva familia. Su nueva tripulación.

* * *

><p><strong>TACHÁN! COMO SIEMPRE ME GUSTARÍA SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN.<strong>

**PD: Esoty haciendo otro fic, y no se si poner a Ino con Sai o con Shika, que creen?**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, UN BESO!**


	12. Pasión

**HOLA DE NUEVO QUERIDOS LECTORES :)**

**SIENTO MI TARDANZA..DEMASIADAS COSAS ANTES DE NAVIDAD :S :S **

**QUIERO AGRADECER A "MaRu-chan MKV" POR SU APORTACIÓN SOBRE EL FIC Y SOBRE SU OPINIÓN SOBRE MI CUESTION: ¿QUIÉN PEGA PARA INO? ¿SHIKAMARU O SAI? :D (AUN QUIERO RESPUESTAS)**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL FIC, OJÓ! LEMON :$ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIGAN ESCRIBIENDOME**

* * *

><p>Hacía ya un rato que habían llegado a una isla para poder coger provisiones. Naruto, Shino, Chouji y el pero de Kiba, Akamaru, habían bajado a por las provisiones necesarias mientras que el resto de la tripulación, a excepción de Ino y Konohamaru que estaban recogiendo lo necesario para la curandera, se habían quedado en el barco.<p>

Sakura estaba en la cubierta, hablando con Kiba.

-¿Cómo es que no bajas tú con ellos?-preguntó la chica.-Es tu perro el que va a ayudarles.

-Bueno, Akamaru se lleva muy bien con Shino así que no hace falta que yo baje-contestó mirando a la pelirrosa.-Además, a Naruto siempre le gusta bajar con ellos a por las provisiones, es algo extraño pero es así.

-Esta isla es algo...

-¿Escandalosa?

-Sí, hay demasiada gente y mucho movimiento-susurró Sakura con la mirada algo absorbida en aquella multitud.

-Aunque parezca algo imposible, es un lugar seguro. Aquí no te roban ni asaltan tus barcos ni forcejean con tus mujeres-añadió Kiba.-Lo mejor de esta isla, son las noches. Es una suerte que nos quedemos esta noche para disfrutar.

-¿Por qué conoces también esta isla?

-Bueno, he vivido en ella durante muchos años-respondió el castaño dedicando una sonrisa a la chica.-Aquí conocí a Naruto y me uní a su tripulación.

-¿Y a Ino?

-La historia de Ino...quizá es más interesante de lo que puedas creer-contestó con una sonrisa burlona y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Sakura también soltó una risita. Sin duda tenía ganas de averiguar aquella historia. Sintió una presencia detrás suyo y ni si quiera se volvió para saber quien era. Sasuke miró largamente a Kiba.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo Kiba entendiendo la mira del moreno.-Ya te contaré la historia otro día Sakura. Hasta luego Sakura-miró a Sasuke y con un gesto con la cabeza se despidió.

El Uchiha imitó a Kiba para despedirse. Se acercó a Sakura y se puso detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Sakura se apoyó en el fuerte torso de su novio.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

El moreno asintió para luego darle un beso en la nuca. Sakura levantó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron durante un momento.

-¿Qué hablabas con Kiba?-preguntó tras un largo silencio.

Sakura quiso bromear sobre los celos de Sasuke pero sin saber por qué, no lo hizo. Tan solo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa mientras se giraba para contemplarlo mejor.

-De la isla. Kiba dice que es muy entretenida, sobre todo por la noche.

-Hmp, sí. Una vez estuve aquí.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta esta noche?-preguntó la chica rozando la mandíbula masculina.

-Te iba a proponer otra cosa pero si quieres salir...

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Tú y yo, cena romántica en el barco-contestó el Uchiha agarrando la cintura de la chica.-¿Qué te parece? Estaremos solos.

Sakura miró a los ojos del chico. ¿Una cena romántica? Sonaba mejor que salir con Naruto y la tripulación por esa isla. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor del blanco cuello del chico.

-¿Solo?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Totalmente solos-respondió mientras rozaba sus labios.

Naruto había vuelto al barco con las provisiones y había llamado a todo el mundo a reunirse en la cubierta.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Ino que acabada de llegar junto con Konohamaru.

-Al parecer Naruto nos va a proponer algo-respondió Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento.-Todo esto me parece muy problemático, mira como discuten entre ellos.

La rubia observó atentamente lo que su amigo decía, todos los chicos estaban gritando entre ellos. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en un barril a esperar al capitán. Naruto entro en la cubierta y llamó la atención a su tripulación.

-Escuchadme un momento-pidió el capitán.-Tan solo quiero decirles que esta noche la tienen libre para hacer lo que quieran pero al amanecer zarpamos.

La tripulación lanzó un grito de júbilo y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para salir, ya que el sol se estaba ocultando. Naruto intercambió una mirada cómplice con Sasuke y se perdió junto con Hinata por los camarotes.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

-Comodoro-llamó una grave voz.

-Gobernador Hatake, ¿qué hace aquí?

El _Ambu_ se había en medio del mar al divisar un pequeño barco aproximándose hacia ellos. Sai y sus hombres contemplaron la bandera de Konoha en el mástil y, al rato, unos hombres habían subido a cubierta acompañados del gobernador.

-Esta claro que vine a buscar a Sakura, llevo casi un mes sin ninguna noticia sobre ella-declaró Kakashi entrando en la sala de navegación.-Explícame lo que sabes.

Sai hizo una pausa silenciosa y ofreció algo de beber a Kakashi.

-Tuvimos un encuentro con esos piratas que se llevaron a su hija-comenzó hablando Sai.-Desafortunadamente nos atacaron y estuvimos durante dos días sin poder movernos. Ahora sabemos donde se encuentran y estamos en dirección hacia la isla, para hacer un ataque sorpresa mañana por la noche.

Kakashi miró seriamente al comodoro. Bebió un poco de aquella copa de cristal y volvió a preguntar al comodoro.

-¿Quién ha secuestrado a Sakura?

-Naruto Uzumaki y su banda de piratas del _Rasengan_, entre ellos Sasuke Uchiha. Son hijos de Minato Uzumaki y...

-Sí, les conozco bastante bien-cortó Kakashi algo sorprendido al oír aquellos nombres. Sintió como su estomago se hacía un nudo y, rápidamente, una pregunta surgió en su mente.-Comodoro, ¿sabe si se pararon en la Isla de la Torre?

-Sí señor, después les atacamos-respondió Sai.-¿Por qué?-cuestionó mirando la nerviosa mirada del gobernador.

Kakashi desvió su mirada y volvió a beber de la copa. Sus ojos se toparon con los negros de Sai.

-Por nada, tan solo era una pregunta.

Sai miró desconfiadamente a Kakashi, sabía que le estaba ocultando datos pero por esta vez no preguntaría.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

La noche había caído por todo el mar. La isla pronto se lleno de gente, música y gritos. Los piratas y ciudadanos bailaban sin preocupaciones en la calle, algunos con copas y otros sin nada. Se podía ver la felicidad y el amor en el aire.

Naruto caminaba con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia, con una sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba a la gente de las calles. Estos seguían a una Ino agarrada de la mano de un Kiba que tarareaba con Lee mientras Shikamaru maldecía al lado de la rubia el comportamiento de los dos chicos.

Hinata miraba curiosa a la gente que había a su alrededor. Sus ojos se centraron en Naruto y mostró una sonrisa al ver la felicidad en su rostro.

-Naruto-kun-llamó la chica.

-¿Qué, Hinata-chan?-preguntó centrando sus ojos en los perla de la chica.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A una taberna-respondió señalando a Kiba que iba delante de ellos.-Kiba dice que esta muy bien.

Hinata hizo una pausa silenciosa mientras miraba otra vez a la gente de esa isla. La gustaba mucho este lugar, tan lleno de vida y alegría. Era una suerte poder disfrutarlo junto con Naruto y sus nuevos amigos. La Hyuga abrió los ojos al pensar la última palabra, _amigos_.

-Naruto-kun, ¿dónde está Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun?

-¿Ellos?-Naruto soltó una carcajada al ver el asentimiento de la chica.-Verás Hinata, digamos que esta salida no ha sido improvisada y que esos dos no han ido de fiesta porque van a dar una _privada_.

-¿Privada?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Sí, privada-respondió con una sonrisa pervertida mientras acariciaba el hombro de su novia.

-Oh-susurró sonrojada Hinata al comprender las palabras del Uzumaki.

**Flash-Back**

_**-Dobe-llamó Sasuke.-¿Puedo pedirte algo?**_

_**-¡Claro, teme! ¿De qué se trata?**_

_**Sasuke mostró una sonrisa y se acercó a su oído para pedirle aquel favor.**_

_**-Necesito el barco esta noche, para estar con Sakura.**_

_**-¿Ne? Sí estas todo el día con ella.**_

_**-Tsk, quiero estar a solas-respondió mirando a los ojos de su amigo-Sin ti, ni nadie.**_

_**Naruto miró detenidamente a su amigo, comprendido aquella mirada. Su cara pasó de neutra y desconcertada a una roja y desencajada. Señaló a Sasuke mientras este rodaba los ojos.**_

_**-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO TEME!-gritó centrando la atención de alguno de los marineros de por allí.-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE EL BARCO?**_

_**-Tsk, baja la puta voz usuratonkachi-bramó furioso el Uchiha.**_

_**-¿Cómo quieres que me calle cuando me estas pidiendo que te deje el maldito barco para poder hacerlo con mi hermanita?**_

_**Sasuke rodó por segunda vez sus ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro.**_

_**-Escúchame Naruto-llamó Sasuke.-Quiero lo mejor para ella y me gustaría tener un poco de intimidad. Es tu barco o una habitación del motel, tu decides.**_

_**Naruto lo pensó durante un rato. No quería que el teme lo hiciera con su querida e inocente hermanita, pero menos quería que si lo hacían fuera en un motel. **_

_**-Si te lo dejo, ¿tratarás bien a la inocente de Sakura-chan?**_

_**-Hmp, por su puesto que sí. **_

_**-Y si ella no quiere hacer nada, ¿lo respetarás?**_

_**-Sí, jamás la obligaría.**_

_**-En ese caso-comenzó Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.-Tienes mi bendición y mi barco para estar con ella, pero cuídala teme o te arrancaré los ojos.**_

_**-Hmp, gracias dobe.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sakura estaba en su camarote, arreglándose para su cita con Sasuke. Se había puesto el vestido rojo vino que le dio Ino y el pelo suelto. Se observó en el espejo, ¿estaba más guapa que nunca o era su impresión? Ladeó la cabeza y se levantó para salir al pasillo.

Sakura avanzó hasta que sintió unas manos tapando sus ojos, al principio se estremeció pero luego se relajo al oír la voz.

-Tranquila-susurró una grave voz en su oído mientras colocaba una venda en sus ojos.-Tan solo déjate llevar.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa al reconocer a Sasuke y dejó que la guiara. Notó una suave y fresca brisa erizándole la piel, percibió el sonido de la gente en la isla. Estaban en la cubierta. Sasuke agarró la mano de Sakura y avanzó con ella hasta el centro de la cubierta. Se situó detrás de ella y quitó lentamente la venda de sus ojos.

La chica parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que la claridad inundó sus ojos y pudo observar lo que había en frente de ella. Delante, se situaba una mesa redonda con un mantel azul, unas velas, dos sillas y comida. Sasuke mostró una sonrisa arrogante al ver la mueca de sorpresa en la cara de la Haruno.

-Hmp, ¿te gusta?

Sakura asintió. Estaba anonadada y con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke extendió una silla y le ofreció a Sakura sentarse en ella. Cuando ésta lo hizo, la arrimó a la mesa.

-Estás hermosa-susurró en su oído.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Entonces Sakura se percató en la vestimenta de su chico. Llevaba una camisa blanca que mostraba parte de su pecho, unos pantalones negros a juego con sus botas y un fajín morado.

El Uchiha se sentó en la silla situada al frente de ella y sirvió un poco de vino para los dos. Acarició la mano de Sakura, que estaba encima de la mesa y mostró una sonrisa.

-¿Has cocinado tú?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona la chica mientras probaba el pescado.

-Hmp, ¿dudas de mis cualidades Sa-ku-ra?

Ambos soltaron una risa y continuaron con su velada. Sakura hablaba sobre un montón de cosas sobre su infancia mientras que Sasuke atendía atentamente y hacía algún que otro comentario. Estuvieron hablando durante un tiempo más. Sasuke se levantó y extendió una mano hacia Sakura.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Ahora?-el chico asintió y ella acepto la mano mientras se levantaba.-¿Cómo bailamos sin música?

-Hmp-respondió agarrando con una mano su cintura mientras ella ponía su mano en su hombro.-Creo que hay suficiente música en esta isla.

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, mientras dejaban que la música alegre inundara por sus oídos. Sakura mostró una sonrisa cuando Sasuke aceleró el paso del baile, acompañando la música. Siguieron bailando durante un tiempo más hasta que el Uchiha agarró la cintura de la chica con sus dos manos y la hizo girar en el aire ante la risa de la chica. Sasuke la bajo lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos y, sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a sus labios.

El beso comenzó lento, suave, como una caricia que pasó a un beso hambriento y salvaje. Sasuke exploró con su lengua la cavidad bocal de la chica, oyendo como la chica soltó un gemido. Acarició sus brazos a la vez que ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello masculino.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y, con tan solo una mirada, avanzaron hasta el camarote que ambos compartían.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y miró a su novia, de espaldas a él. Se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello. La chica se giró y reclamó sus labios. Sasuke había notado el deseo en sus ojos y no se sorprendió al ver como ella intentaba quitarle la camisa. Mostró una sonrisa arrogante para luego separarse y deshacerse el mismo de la camisa blanca y el fajín. Sakura se sonrojó al ver el desnudo pecho de su novio. Volvieron a retomar su acción de besarse.

El pelinegro puso las manos en su espalda, desatando los nudos que había en el vestido. Sakura sintió como su vestido resbalaba por su cuerpo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban al notar la mirada de su novio recorrer su cuerpo.

-Hmp-soltó Sasuke mientras tumbaba a la chica en la cama.

Sasuke acarició levemente sus pechos para luego saborear uno de ellos mientras masajeaba el otro. Sakura arqueó su espalda mientras soltaba gemidos de placer. Tras un rato así, su lengua recorrió el vientre plano de su novia. Sasuke contempló la cara de excitación de su novia y besó sus labios. Sakura por su parte se dedicó a gemir y morder el cuello blanco del chico. El moreno se deshizo de las prendas restantes y se situó entre sus piernas.

-¿Estás preparada?-le preguntó mirando sus ojos.-Si no quieres, no continuaré.

-Sí, continua-susurró la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke.

Sasuke besó sus labios y la penetró lentamente, rompiendo con la barrera de la virginidad. Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor y se encogió levemente, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del moreno. El Uchiha, por su parte, la besó la cabeza y las mejillas.

-Tranquila, relájate.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura hizo un movimiento de cadera, invitando a continuar al chico. El Uchiha empezó con unas embestidas suaves que empezaron a cobrar velocidad. Los gemidos de la chica eran incontrolables e involuntarios y, cada vez, se hacían más presentes. Sasuke miraba fascinado la cara de Sakura y aumentó la velocidad al oír como ella se lo pedía. Llegaron al clímax con un fuerte grito proveniente de la chica y un gemido por parte de él. Se separó de ella cuando sus respiraciones se regularon y se tumbó a su lado atrayéndola a su pecho. Sakura sonrió cansada mientras se acomodaba, sintiendo como Sasuke la abrazaba y sus ojos se cerraban.

-Sakura.

-¿Hmm?

-Te quiero-susurró acompañando a su chica en los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUÍ EL FICCC :D<strong>

**QUIERO REVIEWS SOBRE MI PREGUNTA Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA :)**

**TARDARÉ EN SUBIR EL OTRO CAP, PORQUE ES NAVIDAD (FELICES FIESTAS A TODOSSS ^^) HASTA PRONTO!**


	13. Pactos

**HOLA DE NUEVO, FELIZ 2012 A TODOS ^^**

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA..ESTO DE EMPEZAR AÑO Y NUEVAS COSAS..TE QUITA MUCHO TIEMPO!**

**AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTI (ME HA COSTADO Y QUIERO REVIEWS JIJI n.n) **

**GRACIAS A** tamara saez **POR SU OPINIÓN! DISFRUTEN DEL CAP Y SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC :)**

* * *

><p>Sus ojos jades se abrieron lentamente, acomodándose a la claridad de la habitación. Se movió para poder estirarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de un duro y firme torso. Sakura levantó la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo al acordarse de los sucesos anteriores y divisó al moreno dormido, agarrándola posesivamente con un brazo su cintura. La chica se incorporó y acarició su rostro varonil. Se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. El Uchiha por su parte, movió la nariz y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, topándose con unos jades que lo miraban de forma divertida.<p>

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido?-pregunto el Uchiha para luego besar sus labios.

-Genial-respondió con una bonita sonrisa.

Sasuke acarició suavemente sus brazos para luego incorporarse en la cama ante la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa. Llevó sus propias manos al cuello y desabrochó el colgante de su familia. Sakura se incorporó en la cama ante ese acto. El moreno la miró y rápidamente llevó las manos al cuello de la chica.

-Sasuke, ¿qué- qué haces?-inquirió algo confusa al notar como le abrochaba el colgante en su cuello.

-Hmp, quiero que lo tengas.

-Pero, no puedo aceptarlo. No soy una Uchiha y se pasa de descendiente a descendiente.

-Eso da igual-dijo Sasuke acariciando sus mejillas.-El dueño del colgante se lo da a quién quiera, y yo te he elegido a ti.

-Pero...-intentó decir la chica.

-No digas nada más, tan solo acéptalo. Se que estará en buenas manos-habló Sasuke recostando a la chica debajo de él.-Cuídalo, Sakura. ¿Lo harás?

Sakura asintió mientras sus ojos no apartaban la mirada del Uchiha. Éste sonrió y beso apasionadamente a la pelirrosa. Dios, se sentía en la gloria besando esos rosados labios y tocando su piel tan suave. Siguieron con aquel beso lento hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Será mejor levantarse antes de que el dobe entre por la puerta-comentó Sasuke separándose de la chica.-No quiero que monte un numerito.

Sakura rió y se levantó seguida de Sasuke, vistiéndose con una la ropa de repuesto que cogió en casa de Tsunade. Sasuke observó detenidamente a la chica con aquella falda marrón corta, estaba extremadamente sexy junto con las botas por la rodilla. El Uchiha se vistió y cuando se estaba poniendo la camisa, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Teme, ábreme!-dijo la voz de Naruto desde el otro lado, parecía algo alterado.-¡Es urgente!

Sasuke echó un vistazo a Sakura, comprobando que estaba totalmente vestida. Se abrochó la camisa y abrió la puerta.

-Hmp, ¿qué diablos pasa dobe?

-Orochimaru, nos esta siguiendo-respondió rápidamente.-Hemos salido del puerto hace una hora y nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos esta alcanzando.

-Tsk, maldita serpiente. Habrá que ir más rápido.

-Por eso te he llamado, tenemos que irnos antes de que nos alcanza-respondió mientras su mirada se clavo en los ojos de Sakura.-Viene a por ella.

Sasuke siguió la mirada del Uzumaki y se encontró con unos ojos jades que los contemplaban. Sasuke soltó un gruñido y volvió su mirada hacia el rubio.

-No la cogerá.

-Eso ya lo sé, teme-dijo Naruto.-Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Hmp-respondió el moreno. Se acercó a Sakura y la besó los labios.-Luego nos vemos, no te preocupes. Vete con las chicas y no salgas.

-Claro, Sasuke-kun.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Orochimaru miraba impaciente al barco que tenía a unos metros, se dio cuenta de que habían aumentado le velocidad y decidió hacer lo mismo él. Se lamió los labios para poder humedecerlos, ya tenía ganas de entrar en ese barco a coger a la estúpida niña y poder matarla. Se libraría de esta la asquerosa maldición.

-Kabuto-llamó Orochumaru.-¿A cuanto estamos de la Isla de los Esqueletos?

-A dos días, señor-respondió mirando a su capitán.-Contando que todo salga bien, mañana por la noche estaremos en ella.

-Bien, que Dosu envié un mensaje a Madara para que quedemos mañana por la noche-Kabuto se dio la vuelta para buscar al marinero cuando su capitán le volvió a interrumpir.-Una cosa más. Da la orden de atacar, me he cansado de seguirles el juego de huir.

El chico asintió lentamente, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su amo. Mostró una sonrisa y se perdió por el barco. Orochimaru se volvió a lamer los labios, ya era hora de poner fin a esta historia.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Se sentía completamente frustrado, incapaz de hacer nada. Orochimaru y sus asquerosos marineros estaban disparando el barco de su mejor amigo. Por más órdenes que daba parecía que nada de eso iba a salir bien.

-Maldición-susurró mientras veía el barco del maldito acercarse,-¡Naruto, se nos echan encima!

Naruto por su parte hacía lo que podía para evitar los cañonazos. Ordeno que dispararan sin piedad sobre el barco de su mayor enemigo, aquel que mato a su padre.

-¡SEGUID DISPARANDO MALDITA SEA!

Los cañonazos cada vez eran mayores, ambos barcos disparaban con precisión.

-¡CAPITÁN!-bramó Chouji.-¡NOS HAN BLOQUEADO!

-Mierda-dijo Naruto.

El _Manda_, se posicionó al lado del barco del rubio. Los subordinados de Orochimaruo asaltaron el barco y comenzó una batalla. Sasuke sacó su espada y empezó a luchar con los piratas, con esos asquerosos piratas que intentan coger a su Sakura.

Naruto luchaba con un marinero, clavó su espada en el vientre y la sacó velozmente.

-No se como os atrevéis a invadir mi barco-habló Naruto con voz molesta.

Echó una rápida mirada hacia sus camaradas, todos se encontraban luchando. Por el momento no vio ninguno de sus hombres en malas condiciones. Bajó a la cubierta para seguir combatiendo. Se situó de espaldas a Sasuke.

-Tsk, son muchos.

-Ya me he dado cuenta teme.-La lucha seguía, muchos de los subordinados de Orochimaru habían caído, pero cada vez había más.-¿Cómo es posible que haya tantos, dattebayo?

-Seguro que ha hecho alguna brujería.

-No me extrañaría viniendo de esa serpiente.

El _Rasengan _seguía batallando, hasta que un grito llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Bajar las armas o la mato!-gritó un hombre mientras con su brazo sostenía por el cuello a la chica.

-¡Naruto-kun!-llamó la ojiperla.

-¡Hinata-chan!-gritó mientras se acercaba.-¡Suéltala bastardo!

Naruto iba a sacar su espada cuando la voz del hombre le paró los pies.

-Un paso más y la corto el cuello Uzumaki-advirtió mientras la espada se dirigía peligrosamente al cuello de la chica.-Ahora, bajad las armas.

Las dos tripulaciones miraban ansiosos la decisión del rubio. Naruto tenía la mirada llena de cólera, los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensada. Soltó la espalda contra el suelo y rápidamente se oyeron un montón de sonidos metálicos contra el suelo.

-Muy bien Uzumaki-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya hemos tirado las armas, suéltala Kabuto.

-La liberaré cuando sepa una cosa-sus ojos viajaron por todos los hombres del barco.- Decidme, ¿dónde esta Sakura Haruno?

-No se quien es esa-contestó el capitán rápidamente.

-No mientas estúpido, sabemos perfectamente que esta aquí.

Kabuto apretó el agarre que tenía con la chica y alzó la voz para gritar.

-¡Escucha Sakura Haruno!-hizo una pequeña pausa.-¡Si no sales, mataré a tu amiga! Así que si de verdad quieres que ella viva, sal de donde quiera que estés.

Hinata soltó un grito de dolor al sentir el fuerte agarre que el hombre aumentó. Naruto se movió inquieto, tenía ganas de partirle el cuello a ese bastardo.

-Te doy tres segundos chica, si no sales la mataré-añadió Kabuto.-Uno-comenzó a contar mientras su espada apretaba el cuello de Hinata.-Dos-el filo había comentazo a cortar su cuello, haciéndola un pequeño rasguño que comenzaba a sangrar.-Y tre...

-¡NO!-gritó una voz mientras salía de los camarotes.-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Yo soy Sakura Haruno!

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa que se habia detenido a unos pasos a su lado. Tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente había llorado, sus puños se mantenían cerrados y su mirada confusa y furiosa. Sakura dio ademán de andar hacia delante pero el Uchiha se lo impidió.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres la famosa chica-habló una voz mientras se montaba en el barco.-Tenía ganas de conocer a mi _salvadora_-siseó mientras su lengua lamía sus labios.

Sakura sintió arcadas, echó un rápido vistazo hacia el Uchiha. Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula y la ponía detrás de él.

-Soltar a Hinata, ya he venido.

-Pero antes haremos un trato-comentó Orochimaru.-Soltaré a tu amiga, si tú te vienes con nosotros. ¿Qué me dices, _Sakura_?-volvió a sisear.

-Ella no va a ir a ningún lado y menos contigo.

-Uchiha Sasuke, creo que tú no eres el que tiene que dar la opinión-Orochimaru avanzó lentamente hasta estar cerca de ellos dos.-Apresarles a todos.

Sakura dio un grito cuando intento detener que apresaran a Sasuke. Toda la tripulación del barco fue apresada y controlada por los subordinados del serpiente.

-Dime Sakura, ¿aceptas el trato?-pregunto mientras daba una vuelta alrededor suyo.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

Orochimaruo se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Bueno, te llevaré a la fuera pero antes...-se acerco a su oído-_los mataré delante de tus ojos_-finalizó con una siseo que provocó un escalofrío a la chica.-¿Qué decides?

-Soltar a mi amiga, por favor.

El capitán del _Manda_ dirigió una mirada a su fiel ayudante para que soltara a la chica. Hinata salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Naruto, que la abrazaron con fuera.

-¿Algo más?

Sakura avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Orochimaru. Intercambió una mirada de disculpa con él, Sasuke tan solo pudo abrir los ojos.

-Si acepto, no quiero que la tripulación sufra daños.

-Sakura no hagas esto-dijo Sasuke.-¡No aceptes!

-No sufrirán daños, ¿accedes?

-Accedo-susurró débilmente apretando la mano del capitán, en modo acuerdo.

-¡No, no accede!-bramó furioso Sasuke.

-Lo siento Sasuke-_kun_-siseó Orochimaru mientras se acercaba a él.-No estas en tu derecho de opinar.

Le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que se doblara.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritó Sakura.-¡Dijiste que no les harías daño!

-Mentí.

Dirigió una heladora mirada a la chica que se mantuvo sorprendida mientras miraba a Sasuke. Las lágrimas e Sakura eran más notables.

-Dosu, llévatela.

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME ASQUEROSO!-Sakura gritaba mientras Dosu se la llevaba. Dirigió una mirada rápida a la tripulación.-¡PROMETISTE QUE NO SUFRIRÍAN DAÑOS!-sus ojos se centraron en Sasuke que intentaba avanzar a por ella.-¡SASUKE-KUN!

-¡SAKURA! ¡SUÉLTALA CABRÓN!

-¡BASTARDO DEJA A SAKURA-CHAN!-bramó Naruto mientras ponía a Hinata detrás suyo.-¡COBARDE ASQUEROSO!

Orochimaru mostró una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

-Si la veréis dentro de poco, cuando vayáis a por ella-soltó una seca carcajada.-Nos veremos pronto.

Con estas palabras se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su barco acompañado de sus hombres y de la pelirrosa. Uno de los hombres de Orochimaru encendió un fuego en el medio de la cubierta con una carcajada antes de largarse. Todos vieron como se iba el barco y, tan pronto como se marchó el último pirata, Hinata e Ino empezaron a quitar las cuerdas de los tripulantes.

-¡Apagar ese fuego joder!-gritó Naruto.-Y poner rumbo a la puñetera Isla de los Esqueletos.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le ayudó a quitarse las cuerdas. Sasuke tenía la mirada puesta en el barco que se perdía delante de ellos, apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

-Tengo la culpa de todo. Si hubiéramos cerrado a las chicas no hubieran cogido a Hinata y ella no habría aceptado ese pacto.

-No teme, Sakura a aceptado porque quería salvarnos.

-Tsk, mataré a ese cabrón.

-No, ese es mío-dijo seriamente al recordar la muerte de su padre.-Para ti el lunático de tu familia que para algo sois parientes.

-Hmp-gruño.

Naruto sonrió de lado mientras se perdía entre su barco, tenía que reparar bastantes cosas. Hizo una comprobación rápida a sus marineros, que ya habían apagado el fuego. Ino estaba vendando un brazo de Shikamaru y ya había curado a Kiba. Naruto se acercó a Hinata que ayudaba a la rubia con las medicinas y vendajes. Se arrodilló a su altura y tocó el leve rasguño que Kabuto la había echo. Esto eran más razones para matar a esa serpiente.

-Deberías de curártelo Hinata-chan.

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun-sonrió cansadamente.-Tú deberías de curarte esas heridas de los brazos.

-Ahora lo haré, tengo que revisar el barco-dio un casto beso en la boca a su novia.

-¡Capitán, tenemos problemas!-llamó Shino.- El _Ambu _se acerca a nosotros.

-Demonios, más problemas. Avanzar hacia delante, ¡vamos!

-Demasiado tarde Naruto-explico Kiba.-Ya nos han alcanzado.

El barco se paró al lado de ellos. A la cubierta subieron un montón de marineros de Konoha, el comodoro Sai y el Gobernador Kakashi. Sasuke miró enfurecido al moreno que se había puesto delante de Naruto.

-Uzumaki, buscamos a Sakura Hatake.

-Siento desilusionarte comodoro, pero han llegado demasiado tarde-contestó Naruto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?-preguntó Kakashi.-¿Dónde está?

-Sakura ha sido secuestrada por Orochimaru y su banda.

-¿Cómo demonios has permitido eso Uchiha?-inquirió molesto Sai.

-Ne, comodoro-llamó Kiba.-Él ha sido el primero en defenderla pero ese maldito capitán la obligó a irse con él.

El comodoro soltó un gruñido y evitó la mirada y la sonrisa de arrogancia de Sasuke.

-¿Hacia dónde van?-preguntó Kakashi.-No os mataré, tan solo quiero ir con ustedes para recuperar a Sakura.

-¿Gobernador? ¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿Está prometiendo un pacto con estos piratas?

-Si así recupero a Sakura, sí.

-Por mi hay acuerdo-dijo alegremente estrechando la mano de Kakashi.-Podemos colaborar para recuperar a Sakura.

-Yo acepto con una condición-habló Sai.-No os mataremos, si Sakura se viene con nosotros después de que la rescatemos-concluyó mirando a Sasuke.-Es lo menos que os pedimos.

-Ella no irá con vosotros-hablo fríamente el Uchiha.

-Eso o no hay trato Uchiha.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, si aceptaba suponía perderla y si no lo hacía ellos morirían y no podrían rescatarla. Sai extendió su mano con una sonrisa burlona, Kakashi y Naruto ya habían aceptado el acuerdo tan solo faltaba él.

-¿Qué me dices?¿Aceptas o no?

Sasuke miró con la mandíbula tensa al idiota de Sai. Recorrido a Sakura y, aunque la iba perder, por lo menos que estuviera viva.

-Acepto-murmuró mientras estrechaba la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>KYAAAAAAAAAAAA,*.* ¿LES GUSTO? <strong>

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SU OPINION SOBRE "¿ShikaIno? o ¿SaiIno?" ****NO DEJEN DE LEERME Y ESCRIBIRME ^^ HASTA PRONTO!**


	14. Sentimientos y verdades

**HOLA DE NUEVO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES^^ ¿QUÉ TAL TODO?**

**MI ESTAR TRISTE, NO RECIBIR CASI REVIEWS :( :(**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP, Y ESPERO SU OPINION! DISFRUTEN ^^**

* * *

><p>No sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí, tal vez horas que la parecían días. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas. Necesitaba salir de ese barco. Se levantó rápidamente al percibir unos pasos acercándose. La puerta de madera se abrió mostrando al capitán de aquel barco.<p>

-¿Por qué estás tan triste Sakura-_chan_? ¿Echas de menos a tus amigos?-preguntó burlonamente.

-Sois despreciable-escupió furiosamente la chica.

-Lo sé querida.

Orochimaru se acercó a ella lentamente, quedando a unos pasos de distancia. Levantó su mano y acarició un mechón de la chica. Sakura se tensó al instante.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre.

-¿Conocías a mi madre?-preguntó aturdida.

-Como olvidará-contestó con una sonrisa nostálgica.-Riko Hatake, la hija del gobernador de Konoha. Cuando la conocí ella acaba de llegar a la Isla de la Torre junto con su familia. Debía de tener unos veinte años y su belleza era la envidia de muchos. Por aquella época, yo ya tenía la maldición impuesta por los Temidos y tan solo la observaba durante la media hora que se me permitía de noche. Era una mujer extremadamente bella, llamaba la atención su exótico cabello rosa que combina con sus ojos ¿marrones o negros? Ya no me acuerdo como eran.

-Negros-aportó Sakura atenta a la conversación.

-Sí, negros-susurró mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia Sakura.-¿No te preguntaste por qué maté a tu padre?

-Creí que era por la maldición.

-En parte sí, pero había otras razones.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó con algo de temor. No sabía porqué continuaba esta conversación con el asesino de su verdadero padre, pero la curiosidad la mataba por dentro.

-Por tu madre.

Sakura se apartó de Orochimaru con la boca abierta. Todavía estaba asimilando las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca del capitán. El hombre miró el asombro en sus ojos.

-Yo me enamoré de ella y Riko se encaprichó del idiota de Jiraiya. Luego me enteré de que ambos se habían casado y de que estaba embarazada de él. Mi ira se desató cuando Riko murió en el parto. Odié a Jiraiya con toda mi alma y, durante un año y medio la busqué para matarle-mostró una sádica sonrisa.-Sí, le maté porque, a parte de que me condenó con esta maldición, se quedó con la mujer que yo quería-hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos.-Luego me enteré de que tenía buscar a su hija, es decir, a ti y hasta ahora he estado en busca de la hija de Riko.

-¿Le mataste por celos?-preguntó llena de ira y al borde de derramar las lágrimas.

-Podía decirse que sí-se acercó a ella y la acarició una mejilla.-No te preocupes, pronto estarás con ellos dos. Aunque es una pena matarte, eres más hermosa que tu madre.

Orochimaru se acercó para besar sus mejillas. Sakura se intentó apartar de él y empezó a forcejear. El capitán la pegó contra la pared y besó su cuello.

-¡Basta! Por favor-pedía entre lágrimas Sakura.-¡No, para!

La puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe y Orochimaru se separó de ella. Kabuto miraba interrogante a las dos personas.

-Mi señor, la cena esta lista.

-Gracias Kabuto-respondió mientras salía de la habitación.-Traed a la chica la cena.

Kabuto asintió y le dirigió una mirada heladora a la joven antes de salir por la puerta. Sakura estaba con la mirada en el suelo y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-_Sasuke-kun_-susurró.-Ven pronto, por favor.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Estaba sentado en su cama, en la cama que compartía con su novia. Soltó un suspiro de frustración, la necesitaba ahora mismo y ella no estaba. Sintió una agonía en su pecho cuando una voz se coló en su mente.

_Sasuke-kun_

-Sakura-dijo en voz alta.

Había oído su nombre siendo pronunciado por la joven pelirrosa. Seguro que lo necesitaba y él de momento no podía hacer nada.

Se tumbó en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras pensaba en todo. Los recuerdos de por la tarde invadieron sus pensamientos.

_**Flash-Back**_

_**-¿Cómo haremos para rescatar a Sakura?-preguntó Kakashi sentado un la mesa de la sal de navegación del rubio capitán.**_

_**-Nosotros entraremos a por ella-explicó Naruto.-Vuestro barco y mi tripulación se quedarán fuera para luchar contra los subordinados de Orochimaru y Madara. También podemos pedir ayuda al Akatsuki, son nuestros aliados.**_

_**-¿Akatsuki?¿Esa panda de mal nacidos están de vuestra parte?**_

_**-Siento decirle comodoro-comenzó Sasuke.-Qué ese barco es de mi familia y por lo tanto, esa panda de mal nacidos como bien decís están de nuestra parte.**_

_**Sai intercambió una mirada de reproche a Sasuke. Le detestaba.**_

_**-Me parece buena idea, ¿qué decís Comodoro?**_

_**-Estoy de acuerdo con usted gobernador-respondió con una falsa sonrisa.**_

_**-Muy bien-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.-Shikamaru, envía un mensaje a Pain y su tripulación y explícale la situación y donde le esperamos mañana.**_

_**-¿Quién va a entrar a por mi hija, Naruto?**_

_**-Yo, Sasuke y pediremos ayuda a Pain.**_

_**-Excelente, por mi no hay nada más que hablar-contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa.-Vayamos de vuelta al barco para continuar con el plan-el peligris echó un vistazo al moreno-¿Comodoro?**_

_**-Enseguida le alcanzo gobernador Hatake, me gustaría hablar un momento con el joven Uchiha sobre el plan.**_

_**Kakashi se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta seguido de Naruto. Sai dirigió su vista hacia el hombre que tenía en frente. Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados.**_

_**-Seré breve, Uchiha-empezó Sai mientras daba una vuelta por la habitación.-Sé lo que sientes por Sakura y lo que siente ella por ti, pero a mi eso me da igual. Quiero que la dejes en paz, ya que ella tiene que ser mi esposa.**_

_**-Hmp, no te lo crees ni tú imbécil.**_

_**Sai soltó un gruñido.**_

_**-¿No comprendes? Llevo esperando casarme con ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Si me caso con ella, podré ser el futuro gobernador de Konoha.**_

_**-¿Te casas con ella para ser gobernador?-preguntó molesto Sasuke. Le iba a partir la cara.**_

_**-No, también es una mujer bella y con buenos dotes. **_

_**Sasuke se acercó a él y lo empotró contra la pared. Le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y lo levantó lentamente.**_

_**-No te acerques a ella, bastardo. **_

_**-Oblígame, Uchiha.**_

_**-Te partiré la boca si se te ocurre hacerla algo, lo juro-dijo lleno de cólera.-¿Te piensas que voy a dejarla a tu merced?**_

_**-Deberías hacerlo, ese es el trato.**_

_**-El trato es que se vaya contigo, no que se case contigo.**_

_**-A ver si lo entiendes Uchiha-comenzó Sai deshaciéndose del agarre del moreno.-O me caso con ella o muere. Así de simple.**_

_**-No la tocarás.**_

_**-No es negociable Uchiha-dijo Sai mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.-Si no viene conmigo, la mataré delante de tus ojos y a tu sobrinito también.-Sasuke abrió los ojos.-¿Qué?¿Pensaste que no me enteraría? **_

_**-Eres un hijo de puta.**_

_**-Vete pensando en las palabras que le dirás para que se venga conmigo.**_

_**Sai se marchó de la sala con una carcajada. Sasuke pegó un puñetazo a la pared, le mataría.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

No tenía más remedio que aceptar lo que Sai le estaba proponiendo. ¡Maldición! Ya pensaría en algo para poder salvar a su familia.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sakura estaba encerrada en aquella habitación, había conseguido dormir durante bastante tiempo. Miró por la ventana y observó que aún era el medio día. Oyó unos golpes contra la puerta.

-Te he traído algo de comer-habló Kabuto.

-Gracias-susurró sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Kabuto miró lentamente a la chica. Se acercó a ella y dejó la bandeja a su lado.

-Aún quedan unas horas para llegar a las Isla de los Esqueletos.

-¿Acaso importa? Ellos me matarán cuando estemos allí.

Kabuto se encogió de hombros y desapareció de la sala, dejando a la pelirrosa sola con sus pensamientos.

Sakura miró la comida y probó un poco de las frutas que había en la bandeja. Dentro de lo malo, la comida no estaba mal. Cuando terminó aquella comida, se tumbo en la cama a descanar. No sabía por qué, se sentía más cansada de lo normal.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Naruto observó con su catalejo el horizonte, estaban a unas dos horas de llegar a su destino. Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo, el sol estaba cada vez más bajo, anunciando que el anochecer llegaría pronto.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué haremos Ino y yo mientras están luchando?

Naruto se dio la vuelta para encarar a su novia. Se le había olvidado por completo que pasaría con las dos chicas del barco.

-Os encerraréis en un camarote, con Konohamaru como protección. No desearía que os pasara algo malo.

Hinata asintió mientras se acercaba a él para poder abrazarlos. Naruto rodeó con sus brazos a la joven Hyuga y besó su cabellos.

-No quiero que te pase algo, Naruto-kun. ¿Irás con cuidado?

-¡Claro que sí!-contestó con una sonrisa.-¡Tendré que volver para que nos podamos casar dattebayo!

Hinata se sonrojó al instante, la encantaría poder casarse con él. Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué estará haciendo mi padre ahora?

-Seguramente buscando una manera satisfactoria de matarme por llevarme a su hija-comentó con una sonrisa Naruto.

-Les echo de menos a todos, pero no creo que puedan perdonarme. Por lo menos, no mi padre.

-Yo creo que lo harán, al fin y al cabo tú eres parte de la familia-Naruto separó a Hinata de él para verla a los ojos.-¿Te gustaría verles o hablar con ellos?

-Me encantaría Naruto-kun.

-Envíales una carta, cuéntales todo lo que ha pasado. Es una buena forma de obtener su perdón.

-Es una gran idea-dijo con una sonrisa.-Iré a escribirla ahora, Naruto-kun.

-Te quiero-habló Naruto para besar sus labios.

-Y yo a ti.

Hinata se perdió por el barco en busca de papel. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle a Tenten, tantos besos mandar a su hermana y cientos de disculpas que dar a Neji y su padre.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa mientras buscaba a Konohamaru para contarle el plan.

-Konohamaru, tengo un misión muy importante para ti-comenzó hablando Naruto.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

-¿Qué ocurre Ino?-preguntó Kiba al ver que su chica no correspondía a los besos que le daba.-¿Te preocupa algo?

Ino soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama. Kiba se acercó a ella y la rodeó con brazo.

-¿Estás preocupada por Sakura?

-No..bueno, sí en parte pero no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Temo que tú mueras en la batalla, Kiba-susurró levemente mientras sus ojos se posaban en los de él.-No quiero que mueras Kiba.

-¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?

-Sí.

-¡Me asustaste Ino!-soltó de golpe Inuzuka mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia.-¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a morir?¿Tan poca fe tienes en mi?

-No, no es eso Kiba. Tan solo...tengo miedo de perderte-respondió acariciando su cara.- ¿Tú no tienes miedo de perderme?

-No-soltó instantáneamente.-Tampoco tengo miedo de morir, ¿sabes por qué?-Ino negó con la cabeza.-Por qué tengo la suerte de que la mejor curandera del mundo es mi novia.

-Kiba...te quiero.

Ino saltó a su brazos para besarle apasionadamente la boca.

-Te quiero mucho Ino-susurró contra sus labios mientras deslizaba las mangas de su camisa.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sakura había despertado hacía rato, se sentía bastante mejor que antes. Kabuto interrumpió en el camarote.

-Ya hemos llegado señorita Haruno.

Sakura miró por la ventana y observó aquella isla desconocida para ella. Estaba notablemente forestada y tenía muchas cuevas. Un lugar perfecto para poner una maldición. El cielo estaba oscureciendo, apenas quedaban un rayos visibles en el horizonte.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó tristemente. Todo esto suponía que tendría que morir.

-Vamos a esperar a que aparezca Madara, lo hará muy pronto. Pero el señor Orochimaru ha dicho que vaya preparándose, no tardaremos en desembarcar.

Kabuto desapareció por la puerta dejando a Sakura con sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto. La batalla comienza-dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ! TACHAAAN *.*<strong>

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO DEJAR PRONTO LA CONTI ^^**

**PD: NO OLVIDEN SU OPINION SOBRE QUIEN PEGA CON INO: SHIKAMARU O SAI :)**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**


	15. En la Isla de los Esqueletos: I Parte

Hola hola :) ¿Cómo están?

Lo primero de todo es que siento mucho el haber tardado en colgar la conti, pero entre trabajos, cumpleaños y el bonito y odioso **San Valentín**, no he tenido tiempo ni para ponerme con esta historia.

Gracias a todos los reviews que me han llegado. Me animan todos los días a escribir. Hace unos días, terminé un fic llamado **"Top of the World" **totalmente SasuSaku (entre otras parejas) y me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dieran su opinión ya que estoy recibiendo muy buenas criticas :$

Bueno aquí les dejo la conti y como siempre, dejan su opinión en los reviews :)

* * *

><p>-Madara, ¡viejo amigo!-saludó Orochimaru.-Me alegro de que llegaras a tiempo.<p>

-Sí, hemos tenido suerte que anocheciera tan rápido-contestó el hombre con una extraña sonrisa.-¿Lo tienes?

-Sí, toma. Con estos frascos, podremos estar unas dos horas y media en tierra.

Madara observó el pequeño frasco que su amigo le tendió, el líquido tenía un color morado brillante. Lo abrió y respiro su aroma, no olía tan mal como pensaba.

-¿A cuánto están esos chicos de llegar?

-A menos de veinte minutos se aquí-contestó Kabuto en nombre de su amo.

-¿Y la chica?-preguntó Madara centrando sus ojos en el capitán del _Manda_.

Orochimaru hizo un movimiento a Kabuto con la cabeza. Al cabo de unos minutos, un subordinado de Orochimaru y Kabuto traían a la chica hasta la cubierta, dejándola delante de Madara.

-Vaya, ¿así qué tú eres la famosa hija de Jiraiya?-Madara se acercó y acaricio un mechón.-Es bonita, una pena matarla.

-Eso dije yo cuando la vi.

Ambos soltaron una risita ante la irritada mirada de Sakura. Los ojos de Madara se centraron el en cuello de la chica y cortó su risita.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese colgante?

-Oh-contestó Orochimaru mirando lo que decía el capitán del _Mangekyou_.-Digamos que tiene una estrecha relación con tu querido pariente, Sasuke.

-Esto lo hace más interesante-dijo con una extraña sonrisa.-Bien, es hora de que bajemos antes de que nos sorprendan.

Se subieron en un bote Madara, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Dosu y tres subordinados de Madara que vigilaban a la chica. Sakura miraba atenta el mar, la noche oscura y en niebla. Perfecta para una batalla. Sus ojos se centraron en la gran cueva a la que iban a entrar. Tras un poco más de remar, llegaron a una zona de arena donde en el centro había una enorme piedra.

-Llegamos-señalo Madara.-¿Tomamos ya la bebida?

-Desde luego.

Y ambos se bebieron sus respectivos frascos antes de bajar del bote.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras?

-Puede ir firmando la chica-sugirió Kabuto.

Todos miraron a la única mujer del grupo. Dosu la agarró de los brazos y la llevó delante de la piedra. Madara y Orochimaru se acercaron y desataron sus cuerdas. Con un cuchillo, hicieron un leve corte en la palma de su mano.

-¡Ah!-se quejó Sakura levemente.

Su sangre se marcó en la piedra, machando el nombre de quien un día firmó con su propia sangre: Jiraiya Haruno.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Naruto y su tripulación estaban llegando a la isla a la vez que eran seguidos por el _Ambu_. Habían enviado un mensaje a _Akatsuki_ para que se reunieran aquí. Naruto contemplo a lo lejos dos barcos: el de Orochimaru y el de Madara.

-¿Todavía no está Pain?-preguntó a Lee

-No Capitán, de momento no.

-Tendremos que atacar entonces primero-dijo Naruto.-Avisa al Comodoro de que ataque al _Manda _primero.

-Enseguida.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, que estaba cogiendo su espada. Puso una mano en su hombro.

-Bajaremos con Pain a tierra, mataremos a esos gusanos y rescataremos a Sakura-chan.

-Les arrancaré la cabeza como la hayan tocado.

-Yo te ayudaré.

Ambos mostraron una sonrisa y estrecharon su mano. Naruto miró al mar, el barco del Comodoro había empezado atacar.

-Es hora de atacar al barco de ese lunático-susurró el rubio.-¡Shino!¡Ataca de una vez dattebayo!

El _Rasengan _avanzó hasta situarse cerca del barco de Madara y empezar a disparar cañonazos. Los tripulantes de Naruto se lanzaron contra el barco para empezar a luchar. El Capitán Uzumaki divisó a lo lejos el barco de Pain.

-Sasuke coge un bote, nos vamos a buscar a Sakura-chan.

Los dos montaron en un pequeño bote y se acercaron al _Akatsuki_. De él bajaron Pain, Deidara y Sasori, y se montaron el bote.

-¿Nosotros cinco podremos?-preguntó Naruto.

-Y de sobra, dobe.

-Habrá que hacer un plan-explicó Pain.-Sasuke, rescatarás a Sakura mientras yo me encargo de retener a Madara.

-Pero no le mates.

-Es todo tuyo.

-Sasori y yo lucharemos contra los torpes que estén cerca de Sakura para hacer el camino más fácil a Sasuke.

-Yo iré directamente a por Orochimaru-dijo Naruto serio.-No quiero que nadie se meta.

-Deidara, Sasori-llamó Sasuke.-Cuando tengamos a Sakura, quiero que os la llevéis.

-De acuerdo-habló Sasori.

-Entonces, ¡manos a la obra dattebayo!

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

-Lo has hecho muy bien, _Sakura-chan_-siseó con voz burlona Orochimaru.-Ahora estate quietecita en lo que vienen tus amigos.

-Eres un cabrón-gritó Sakura.

Orochimaru se aproximó a ella y la dio una bofetada. Después se levantó y se acercó a su ayudante.

-Dosu-llamó Orchimaru.-Hazte cargo de ella. Hazla _callar_.

-Será un placer, capitán-dijo mostrando una sonrisa sádica y lujuriosa.

Se acercó a la chica y la cogió de los brazos, mientras la arrastraba hacia el otro lado de la cueva.

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame!-suplicaba la pelirrosa en un mar de lágrimas.-¡DÉJAME!

-Cállate, estúpida perra-contestó entre dientes Dosu.-Si no te calles te pegaré.

Puf

Todos giraron la cabeza hasta el sonido de la pistola. Pain acaba de disparar a uno de los hombres de Madara que al instante cayó al suelo.

-Joder Pain, ¡no vale!-dijo Deidara.-Nos has quitado a uno con el que luchar.

-Vaya vaya, ya era hora de que vinierais, pensábamos que no aparecerías y, la verdad, el único que iba a conseguir diversión es Dosu.

Todos soltaron una risita mientras miraban a Sakura y al chico que la agarraba descaradamente.

-Sakura-susurró Sasuke mirando los ojos de su chica. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.-Suéltala, bastardo.

Y sin más decir, todos se lanzaron en una batalla. Sasuke fue directo a por Dosu que agarraba a Sakura. Los dos subordinados de Madara atacaron a Sasuke pero dos espadas se interpusieron: eran Deidara y Sasori.

-Eh,¿por qué no lucháis contra nosotros?

-¡Esto es por tocar a la linda de Sakura-chan!-dijo Diedara golpeando a uno.

Naruto había empezado a atacar a Orochimaru y Pain luchaba contra Madara. Sasuke se acercó hasta Dosu y éste puso la espada en el cuello de Sakura.

-Da un paso y la princesita muere.

-Sasuke-kun-susurró la chica con los ojos llorosos.

Sasuke se paró en seco y apretó la mandíbula.

-Así me gusta, quietecito Uchiha.

Las manos de Dosu pasaron a acariciar la cintura de la chica y a bajar hasta su muslo. Su lengua recorrió su cuello.

-No la toques con tus manos o te mataré.

-Es una pena que hayas venido en este momento, hubiera disfrutado mucho de ella.

-He dicho que la sueltes-bramó furioso el Uchiha.-¡Déjala!

-Ella debería de ser **mía**. Y no estar con alguien como tú. ¿Verdad, Sakura-_chan_?

Sakura abrió los ojos, ¿suya? ¿De ese cabrón? ¡Una mierda!¡Y encima la llamaba Sakura-chan! Este idiota se acaba de ganar una paliza. Sakura soltó una corta carcajada.

-¿Tuya?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Sus puños se cerraron.-¡Y una mierda!-y acto seguido le pego una en sus partes nobles para separarse de él.-No me vuelvas a llamar princesa, ni preciosa ni mucho menos Sakura-chan. Porque a ti no te lo permito.

Dosu miraba furioso y enfadado a la pelirrosa. La agarro del tobillo y tiró de ella para abajo.

-Maldita perra.

Y después de eso sintió el frío metálico de una espada atravesarle la espalda. Soltó todo el aire de golpe y dirigió sus ojos hacia el dueño de la espada. Sasuke le miraba con la mandíbula muy apretada y los ojos extrañamente rojos de furia.

-Te dije que no la tocarás.

-Eres un...

Dosu murió sin poder terminar la frase. Sasuke sacó su arma del la espalda de Dosu y la limpió contra su ropa. Sus ojos negros llenos de odio se encontraron con unos verdes que mostraban miedo y preocupación y, tan pronto como los vio, toda su ira desapareció. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, aspirando el olor de su pelo.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-preguntó mientras la separaba.-No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

-Sasuke-kun.

Ambos se dieron un beso, lento y profundo. Sasuke puso sus manos en las mejillas de Sakura y limpió el pequeño rastro de lágrimas.

-Nosotros ya terminamos-interrumpió Sasori.-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí-contestó Sasuke poniéndose en pie junto con la pelirrosa.-Sakura, vete con ellos. Te llevarán al barco, allí está Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi?¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hmp, una historia larga pero que ellos te contarán.

-Tenemos que irnos, Sasuke-dijo Sasori mirando las demás batallas.-Esto se esta poniendo pero.

-Hmp, largaos.

-No me voy a mover de aquí, Sasuke-sostuvo Sakura.-¡Quiero ayudar!

-No hagas esto más difícil, Sakura. Tienes que irte, ¿no ves que te pueden matar?-Sasuke se acercó a ella y la rodeó la cintura. Se acercó hasta su oído para poder decir.-Te quiero y no me gustaría que te pasara nada. Así que, _por favor_, vete con ellos dos. Hazlo por mi.

Sakura abrió los ojos y asintió levemente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sasuke. El Uchiha se despegó y la dio un casto beso.

-Deidara, Sasori. Cuidar de ella.

-Está en buenas manos, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

Ella sonrió mientras le dirigía una última mirada a Sasuke. Deletreó un _Te quiero_ y se montó en un bote seguido de los otros dos. Sasuke observó como el bote iba a irse cuando se avecinó en contra de ellos Kabuto, hiriendo en el brazo a Sasori.

-¡Sasori!-gritó la pelirrosa mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

-Mierda-masculló Deidara evitando un golpe de la espada del pirata de Orochimaru.-Me da a mi que nos tenemos que quedar un rato más.

Deidara comenzó a luchar contra Kabuto. El rubio tenía que reconocer que el hombre era rápido, muy rápido y que le estaba costando mucho vencerle. La lucha seguía y dudaba que pudiera continuar.

-Eres bueno-dijo Deidara.

-Tú no.

Kabuto le pegó una patada que mandó al suelo al pobre Deidara.

El rubio se incorporó con sus codos y buscó con su mirada su fiel espada. La encontró a unos metros de él, no podía llegar a tiempo a por ella porque Kabuto avanzaba hacia él, cada vez con la espada más levantada.

-Es hora de que desparezcas.

-Bien dicho-manifestó una voz suave a espaldas de Kabuto.

Tanto Kabuto como Deidara abrieron repentinamente los ojos, sobre todo el primero al sentir un frío metálico atravesarle el pecho. Giró levemente su cabeza para observar a la persona que le había matado.

-Estúpida ramera.

Sakura había clavado la espada de Sasori en el cuerpo de Kabuto al ver como éste se acercaba a su rubio amigo. Al principio, no tenía muy claro de si iba a poder hacerlo pero lo logró. La Haruno sacó su espada con mucha rapidez lo que condujo a un gran golpe sordo por parte del pirata de gafas.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sasuke observó como Sasori era herido. Pain sudaba y estaba en el suelo con una herida en el hombro que no dejaba de sangrar.

-¿Tan pronto te rindes?-preguntó burlonamente Madara.-Más fácil me lo pones.

-Eres un bastardo Madara Uchiha.

-Nadie es perfecto.

La espada de Madara se acercó peligrosamente hacia Pain. Éste cerró fuertemente los ojos e intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus fuerzas eran débiles y su hombro le dolía horrores. Madara y su espada fueron parados por Sasuke.

-Vaya, vaya. Ya era hora de vernos Sasuke.

-Juro que será la última vez que lo hagamos.

Y con una patada en el pecho, envió al Capitán del _Mangekyou_ unos metros más adelante.

-Has.. has tardado mucho, Sasuke-dijo entrecortadamente Pain.-Pensé que iba a morir.

-No has tenido tanta suerte como para morir.

Sasuke ayudó a poner en pie a Pain mientras este soltaba quejidos de dolor. Los ojos del moreno de dirigieron hacia Sasori y compañía, se sorprendió mucho al ver como Sakura sacaba su espada del cuerpo inerte de Kabuto. Mostró una sonrisa de lado.

-No la has enseñado tan mal-mencionó Pain con una mueca de dolor.

-Hmp. ¡Deidara, Sasori llevaros a Pain, está herido!

Cuando Deidara se acercó a por Pain, Madara se aproximó peligrosamente por la espalda de ambos jóvenes. Sasuke se percató de los movimientos del Uchiha y dejó a Pain en el suelo mientras desenvainaba su espada para poder combatir.

-Es hora de que arreglemos cuentas.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Sasuke.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa sádica, Madara iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho a su familia, iba a vengar a los Uchiha, iba a cumplir la promesa de su hermano. Iba a asesinar a **Madara Uchiha**.

* * *

><p>KYAA! Que emocionante! Me encanta Sasuke-kun ¿y a quién no? jijiji ^^<p>

Siento deciros que queda poco para que termine el fic.. :( pero que ya estoy en marcha con nuevos proyectos. Intentaré poner la continuación tan pronto como pueda.

Espero sus reviews! :D un saludo(L)


	16. En la Isla de los Esqueletos: II Parte

**HOLA DE NUEVO MIS LECTORES :3 ¿QUÉ TAL TODO? POR FIN TERMINÉ MIS EXÁMENES Y PODRÉ SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. **

**AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTI :) ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

* * *

><p>-¿Así que tú eres el que tiene que luchar contra mi? ¡Que desilusión!-siseó el capitán serpiente.-Yo que creía que iba a luchar contra otro pirata.<p>

-Cállate bastardo.

Naruto estaba más que cabreado. Cuando llegaron a la cueva, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar con un vistazo el estado de Sakura y, a continuación, buscar con la mirada al asesino de su padre. Se sorprendió al ver los rápidos movimientos del viejo pirata pero tenía claro que no iba a dejar que le ganara, tenía que vengar la muerte de su padre.

-Eres igual que tu padre, salvo por que eres más ágil que él-reconoció algo exhaustado el moreno.-De todos modos te mataré.

La lucha continuaba. Más de una vez los ojos de Naruto se dirigieron hacia el resto de sus amigos para comprobar el estado que tenían cada uno. Tan entretenido estaba que no se percató de cómo la espada de Orochimaru le rasguñaba en la mejilla.

-_Demonios, estuvo cerca_-pensó el Uzumaki mientras se volvía a centrar en la lucha.

Orochimaru luchaba con dificultad, se sentía mareado y cansado.

-_Será algún efecto de los frascos. Tsk, tengo que vencerle ya._

Naruto esquivaba todos los golpes con mucha agilidad pero, desafortunadamente, Orochimaru en un rápido movimiento empujo lejos a rubio. Se acercó hasta él y puso la espada en su cuello.

-¿De verdad pensaste que me ibas a ganar? Eres patético-dijo con una voz burlona el capitán.-El hijo de Minato tiene que estar muerto, junto con él.-el filo cortó levemente el cuello del rubio.-¿Algunas últimas palabras?

-Ne, Orochimaru-dijo Naruto mientras cogía su pequeño puñal de emergencias-Saludo a tu madre de mi parte-y sin decir nada más le clavo el puñal en el corazón.-¡MUERE ESTÚPIDO!

Orochimaru abrió al máximo los ojos. Se estremeció y poco a poco daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta caer contra el suelo con un último sonido.

-Riko.. per-perdóname.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se tornaron blancos. Naruto se levantó poco a poco mientras miraba al pirata muerto, había sido duro y jodidamente difícil pero lo había conseguido, su venganza se había cumplido.

-Ahora a ayudar al teme.

Los ojos de Naruto se encontraron con los de Sakura en la barca. Comprendió que la herida de Pain era más seria y, tras dedicarle una mirada de seguridad a la pelirrosa, partió a ayudar a Sasuke. Le pareció que de los labios de Sakura un "_Tened cuidado_", pero no estaba completamente seguro.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sakura ayudó a Sasori con su brazo herido mientras Deidara intentaba curar a Pain, que cada vez perdía más sangre.

-Sakura-chan, ¿puedes ayudarme? Creo que va a peor.

-Claro.

Sakura dejo a Sasori en la barca y se acercó a curar a Pain. La herida de Pain no era tan grave pero se estaba infectando y no era bueno.

-Tenemos que irnos, la herida se esta infectando y no sé curarle sin alcohol y agua limpia.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Sakura dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, estaba luchando duramente con Madara. Sus ojos ahora se fijaron en Naruto que ahora estaba clavando su puñal en el cuerpo de Orochimaru. Por lo menos, Naruto había ganado su venganza. Soltó un suspiro.

-Sí, debemos irnos. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie, Pain?

-Creo que sí, si me ayudáis.

Sakura ayudó a montarse en el bote a Pain y subió al lado de Deidara y ayudaron a remar. Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los de Naruto que mostraron una mirada que ayudó a calmar las ansias de la chica.

-Tener cuidado-susurró la chica.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sasuke esquivaba ágilmente los movimientos que Madara le daba. Ahora comprendía porqué era tan difícil matar a Madara Uchiha. Sasuke se apartó rápidamente al ver como la espada del capitán casi le roza.

-¿Te rindes Sasuke?

-Nunca.

-Eso es bueno, no querrás que después de que te mate ataque a la jovencita de Sakura-los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron rápidamente.-Oh, cierto. Orochimaru me dijo que era tu novia-Madara se encogió de hombros.-Una verdadera lástima que tenga que morir ella.

-No te acerques a ella.

-Impídemelo-retó con una sonrisa sádica el maldito.

Sasuke se lanzó furioso contra Madara. Tan enfadado estaba que apenas se daba cuenta de los movimientos que realizaba y, menos, de los movimientos que hacía Madara. El capitán movió su espada contra el costado de Sasuke, y éste puso velozmente su espada. Madara al ver vía libre le pegó un puñetazo en la cara lanzando al Uchiha joven al suelo.

Sasuke se sujeto la parte dolorida con una mano mientras se incorporaba con el codo. Buscó su espada pero no la encontró por ningún sitio.

-Eres igual que tu padre-dijo Madara mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.-Débil, inútil, cobarde. Un maldito pirata-Madara puso su espada en el cuello de Sasuke.-Morirás como lo hicieron el estúpido de tu hermano y de tu padre.

-Mi padre no era un cobarde, ni mi hermano.

-Piensa lo que quieras, hijo. Pero tu padre e Itachi lo eran y murieron como tal-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.-Ahora lo harás tú y luego tus dos amigos.

El filo de la hoja de la espada se lanzó peligrosamente, Sasuke pensaba una solución para no morir ahí mismo. Cuando creía haber encontrado la solución, una melena rubia se lanzó sobre Madara. Apartándolo de Sasuke.

-¡No toques al teme, bastardo!

Sasuke se levantó al ver como su mejor amigo se había lanzado sobre su mayor enemigo. El Uchiha buscó desesperadamente su espada para poder ayudarle. Naruto estaba dando puñetazos a la cara del Uchiha mayor.

-Eres un bastardo Madara Uchiha, me gustaría matarte pero no me corresponde ese placer.

-Sois hombre muerto Uzumaki.

-No lo creo.

Madara dio una patada a Naruto y lo quitó de encima suyo.

-¡Naruto apártate!-gritó Sasuke.

El Uzumaki rodó por el suelo para que la espada del capitán no le diera en la cabeza. Sasuke se acercó y en un rápido y afortunado movimiento clavó su espada en el cuerpo de Madara.

-Te dije que sería la última vez que nos veríamos, y cumplí con mi promesa Madara Uchiha.

-Tsk, espero que os muráis pronto Sasuke.

-No tendré tan buena suerte para eso.

Sasuke sacó de golpe su espada y dio una patada a la espalda de Madara, haciendo que este se desplomara de golpe, sin vida. Limpió la sangre contra la ropa del inerte capitán.

-Ya terminó-dijo en voz alta.-Mi venganza está cumplida.

-Nuestra venganza, teme.

-Hmp, gracias dobe.

Sasuke abrazó levemente a su mejor amigo que le recibió con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de volver al barco, nee. ¡Tengo que ver a Hinata-chan!

Los dos se montaron el bote que habían traído los malditos. Echaron un último vistazo atrás y se marcharon en el bote dirección el _Rasengan_.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

-Ya llegamos-dijo una chico rubio mirando el barco del Comodoro.

-Subiremos y le curaremos allí.

-No sé si será buena idea, no creo que nosotros seamos bien recibidos, Sakura-chan-explicó Sasori que ya estaba bien.-Tú eres parte de esta cosa, nosotros no.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño.

-Yo no soy parte de esto. Ahora soy una de los vuestros.

-Lo sabemos Sakura-chan, pero ellos no creo que piensen lo mismo.

Sakura subió a la cubierta del barco mientras ayudaban a subir al pobre Pain. La pelirrosa observó que ya habían terminado de luchar contra el _Manda_ y habían ganado, pues el _Manda_ de había retirado.

-¡Sakura!-llamó una grave voz. La pelirrosa se volvió para encontrarse a aquella persona que le había mentido 18 años pero que la había querido más que nadie.-¡Oh dios mío Sakura!

Sakura recibió gustosa los brazos de su _tío_, Porqué era su tío, y no su padre.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó después de limpiarse las lágrimas.-Dios santo, has dado un cambio asombroso. Pero creo que estás más guapa que nunca.

La Haruno se mantuvo muda, no sabía que podía decirle.

-Yo-empezó hablando Kakashi.-Lo siento mucho, por no decirte la verdad. Me puse en contacto con Tsunade y me comentó que te había contando la verdad-admitió en voz baja.-De veras que siento no habértelo dicho antes, hija... perdón, sobrina-Kakashi se rectificó con una amarga sonrisa.-Tardaré en acostumbrarme.

-Entiendo que no pudieras decírmelo y que la situación fue difícil-habló Sakura con una bonita sonrisa.-Pero para mí siempre serás mi padre, aunque técnicamente tengamos apellidos distintos y seas mi tío. Yo te querré como un padre-reconoció Sakura mientras daba un abrazo a Kakashi y susurró en su oído.-Gracias por todo, _padre_.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso, _hija_.

Sakura oyó un carraspeo detrás de ella y se volvió.

-Padre, necesito curar a ese hombre. Me ha salvado la vida.

-Claro, entra en uno de los camarotes.

Ella asintió mientras entraba en los camarotes. Sasori y Deidara seguían a la pelirrosa con el herido de Pain en sus brazos. Entraron en un pequeño camarote y le tumbaron en la cama.

-Chicos, es mejor que os marchéis de aquí. Ir al barco y ayudar con el _Akatsuki_-aconsejó Sakura con una sonrisa.-Os llevaré a Pain cuando esté sano.

-Sakura, yo confío en ti pero no la gente de este barco-dijo Sasori mientras se sentaba en una silla.-Nos quedaremos hasta que este curado y nos lo podamos llevar.

-En ese caso, necesitaré vuestra ayuda para curarle.

-¿Qué necesitas princesa?-pregunto Deidara con una sonrisa.

-Emborracharle-contestó dirigiendo una mirada a Pain.-Lo va a necesitar si quiere aguantar el dolor.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

-¿Estás herido teme?-preguntó Naruto mientras remaba

-Sólo unos rasguños por el cuerpo, nada importante. ¿Tú?

-Más de lo mismo.

Siguieron remando hasta acercarse a la zona de los barcos.

-Al parecer hemos derrotado al barco de Madara con ayuda de_ Akatsuki_-explicó Naruto mirando al frente.-Incluso los hombres de Konoha han vencido.

-Sí, parece que todos hemos ganado, ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto dejo de remar el centrar sus ojos en la cara de su mejor amigo.

-¿Tú no has ganado?

-¿Ganar? El Comodoro se va a quedar con lo que más quiero en esta vida. Yo a eso no lo llamo ganar dobe.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que...?-preguntó el capitán pero no terminó la frase al comprender el significado.-¿Qué ha hecho ese cabrón con Sakura?

-Tsk, la quiere para él.

-¿Y te dejas intimar por un hombre como ese? ¡Qué cobarde eres teme!

-No lo entiendes-contestó en voz baja el Uchiha.-Sabe donde vive mi sobrino y su madre, sería capaz de matarlos a ambos. Incluso es capaz de hacer daño a Sakura o a Kakashi y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca-el pelinegro comenzó a remar.-Aunque yo no acepte esto, seguro que tiene un plan para que Sakura lo haga.

-Le voy a matar, teme.

-Esto tiene que ser así-admitió con un suspiro Sasuke.-Los piratas no nos merecemos a gente como Sakura.

Naruto ayudó a remar mientras pensaba las palabras que decir.

-Quizá yo pueda hacer algo, no sé podemos...Hinata tiene mucho poder y, tal vez,...

-No te metas en esto dobe, no quiero que le paso algo a Hinata y a ti-cortó Sasuke mientras llegaban al _Rasengan_.-Esto es lo que merezco por haber cumplido mi venganza.

-Teme-interrumpió Naruto antes de que subiera al barco. Soltó un suspiro.-Me gustaría decirte que encontrarás mujeres mejores que ella pero sería mentir.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa triste mientras seguía subiendo.

-Ya lo sé dobe, ya lo sé.

Naruto subió a la cubierta del barco. Todos sus hombres estaban siendo curados por Hinata, Ino y otros. Al parecer, no había victimas, tan sólo heridos. Unos más graves que otros. Naruto se acercó a su novia y la besó suavemente los labios.

-Te eché de menos. ¿Hubo muchos problemas por aquí?

-No, tan sólo muchos heridos-respondió con una sueva sonrisa.-¿Estás herido? Yo te puedo curar.

-Tan solo tengo unos rasguños por los brazos.

-Da igual yo lo haré-dijo quitando la chaqueta al capitán.

-Naruto, ¿dónde está Sakura?-preguntó Ino.

-Está en el _Ambu_ curando a Pain-contestó mientras señalaba con la cabeza al barco que se situaba a su izquierda.

-Esto...¿Capitán?

-¿Qué ocurre Chouji?

-Creo que en el _Ambu _hay problemas-explicó mirando al barco.-Al parecer la señorita Haruno esta tomando las riendas de la situación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó desorientado Naruto.

-Tan solo mire Capitán.

Toda la tripulación se dirigió al lado de Chouji para mirar de cerca al _Ambu. _Sasuke se acercó rápidamente al lado de Naruto, contemplando con brillantes ojos a su Sakura.

-Al parecer hay alguien que quiere luchar por los vuestro, ¿no Sasuke?-comentó con una sonrisa Naruto.

La sonrisa de Sasuke aumentó llena de ego y arrogancia. Esa era _su _Sakura.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sakura acaba de curar a Pain, al parecer todo había salido bien y ahora camina delante de los tripulantes del _Akastsuki_ y de su fiel capitán. Salieron a la cubierta para luego acercarse a los botes. Habían cogido uno cuando oyeron el sonido de una pistola.

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-Sai-susurró ella mirando a los ojos del chico. Se sorprendió al ver una pistola en sus manos y apuntando en su dirección.-Ellos regresaban a su barco y yo les iba a acompañar.

-¿Tan ingenuo me crees? Ibas a volver con ese Uchiha, ¿no?

Sakura bajó su mirada al suelo, avergonzada porque había descubierto su plan. Ya tenía previsto mandarle una carta a su _padre_ en forma de despedida, incluso le visitaría algún día si se le permitía.

-Yo...-comenzó Sakura con voz baja. Sus ojos se posaron en los del Comodoro.-Yo le quiero, Comodoro. Siento que tenga que ser así, pero me veo obligada a rechazar su solicitud de compromiso-habló decidida Sakura.-Así que, con su permiso...

-No-cortó Sai.-No te puedes ir porque si no mataré a tu padre y luego a tu querido Sasuke. Así hasta que estés sola, Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su vista se dirigió detrás del pelinegro, a las puertas de los camarotes por donde salía Kakashi corriendo. El peligris estaba gritando su nombre pero fue interrumpido por dos hombres de la marina de Konoha que le apuntaron con armas.

-¿Qué demonios?-cuestionó Kakashi.-¿Comodoro?¿Qué clase de juego es este?

-Oh, ninguno mi Gobernador-contestó despreocupado mirando a los ojos de Kakashi.-Tan solo me aseguro de que su hija se case conmigo, como usted quiso.

-¡Bastardo!-gritó Deidara apunto de atacarle. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando la pistola de Sai le apuntó en la frente.

-Yo que tú no me movía, amigo-advirtió Sai. El ambiente se tensó de golpe. Sasori sostenía a Pain detrás de Deidara mientras este se situaba al lado de Sakura. Delante de ellos, Sai apuntaba con la pistola a Deidara y todo era observado por Kakashi y los hombres.-Verás Sakura, el trato es muy fácil. Tú te casas conmigo y yo dejo libres a todos estros hombres, ¿sí? Sin heridos. Obviamente en nuestro trato entra que no verás al Uchiha ni a Uzumaki nunca más-narró Sai con una sonrisa falsa.-Todos salimos ganando.

-¿Por qué haces esto?¿Tanto te cuesta dejarme ir?-pregunto Sakura.

Sai se acercó a ella aún apuntado a Deidara. Su mano libre acarició la mejilla de la pelirrosa y paso bruscamente su pulgar por sus labio inferior. Sakura se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo hago por el poder, preciosa-respondió con una sonrisa sádica.-Además, es un honor quitar aquello que un Uchiha tuvo y quiso.

En un rápido movimiento, Sakura cogió la espada del comodoro y apuntó con ella en su cuello. Sai abrió los ojos asombrados, ni si quiera le dio tiempo a puntar con el arma a la chica porque el rubio se había encargado de robársela.

-Veamos si lo entiendo Comodoro.-habló Sakura.-¿Pretendes que me casa contigo para que tu puedas ser Gobernador y de paso quitarle orgullo a Sasuke mientras me amenazas con asesinar a todo el mundo?-preguntó inocentemente. El filo de la espada cortó levemente el cuello de Sai.-¡¿Y os creéis que lo voy a permitir?-Sakura frunció el ceño.-Te has equivocado de dama-Sakura se volvió hacia los marineros.-Soltad a mi padre si no queréis morir por traición a Konoha.

Los marineros se miraron entre sí y soltaron las armas. Kakashi se colocó la chaqueta en su sitio para luego dirigir una mirada a su hija.

-Apresadle-ordenó Kakashi con el ceño fruncido. Los marineros hicieron caso a su Gobernador y le dejaron en frente de él.-Te di mi confianza, un puesto e, incluso, estuve a punto de darte a mi hija. ¿Así me lo pagáis?

-Yo solo quería ser más poderoso-respondió en voz baja.

-La codicia a hecho de vos una mala persona, **ex** comodoro-dijo Kakashi recalcando la penúltima palabra.-Encerradle y cuando lleguemos a Konoha quiero que haya un juicio.

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO..ESTO SE ESTA ACABANDO SEÑORES :(<strong>

**PERO AHORA TENGO MÁS HISTORIAS PENDIENTES JIJIJI ;)**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y NO DEJEN DE LEERME :D**


	17. Konoha

**HOLA DE NUEVO QUERIDS LECTORS :D **

**AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTI, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :3**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, ENVÍEN SUS REVIEWS :)**

* * *

><p>Después de darse un abrazo con Kakashi, Sakura oyó atentamente a su padre.<p>

-Sakura, lo siento mucho-se disculpó Kakashi con una sonrisa triste.-No debí obligarte a casarte sin consultarte antes y menos con Sai. ¿Quién iba a pensar que estaba loco y obsesionado? Espero que me puedas perdonar.

-No pasa nada padre, siempre te perdonaré-mostró una sonrisa. Los ojos de la chica se fijaron en el barco de al lado, buscando una mirada de color negro. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

Kakashi siguió la mirada de su hija. No se sorprendió al observar como buscaba a Sasuke. Se había enterado por el bocazas de Naruto que ambos se amaban.

-Sakura-la llamó para centrar su atención.-Pensé que nunca diría esto pero me gusta para ti. Ese Uchiha te ha salvado la vida así que, con lo que a mi respecta, no tengo ninguna oposición en contra de vuestro amor. Aunque sea un pirata, veo que lo quieres.

-Lo amo padre-afirmó Sakura abrazando fuertemente a su padre.-Gracias, significa mucho para mi.

Cuando Sakura se separó observó a su pelinegro subiendo a la cubierta del barco y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a su brazos. Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente para luego besarla delicadamente.

-Sasuke-kun, te eché de menos-susurró contra sus labios. Le dio un casto beso.

-Has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a ese bastardo tu sola. Por un momento pensé que te podría perder.

Ambos jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo. Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke tan solo puso una mueca seria.

-Uchiha-habló Kakashi.-Quiero decirte que tienes mi bendición para estar con mi pequeña y que espero que la cuides siempre.

-No tenga duda señor Hatake, gracias-dijo Sasuke estrechando su mano.-La cuidaré con mi vida.

-No esperaba menos, joven-sonrió mientras se alejaba.-Os dejaré solos.

Sasuke volvió su atención a Sakura que sonreía felizmente mientras le agarraba la mano.

-Lo has conseguido, tú venganza-dijo Sakura acariciando su cabello.-Ahora podremos estar juntos por siempre Sasuke.

-Sakura-habló Sasuke con una voz algo triste.-Tengo que irme, durante un tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-preguntó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.-Es que, ¿ya no me quieres?

-¿Cómo no te voy a querer?-bufó el chico.-Tengo que ir a visitar la tumba de mi hermano y, de paso, conocer a mi sobrino.

-¡Pues iré contigo!-declaro la chica abrazándole.-No quiero estar separada de ti otra vez.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro mientras la separaba de él. Levantó su mentón y acarició sus mejillas.

-Escúchame, Sakura-pidió Sasuke.-Voy a volver, tan solo serán unos meses. Te prometo que cuando acabe estaré en Konoha para casarme contigo y ser feliz para siempre.

-¿Casarnos?-preguntó incrédula.

-Pues claro, ¿o quieres estar soltera toda la vida?-cuestionó con burla.-Hace tiempo te dije que te casaras conmigo y ahora no te lo digo, te lo exijo-el chico se puso de rodillas y sacó un anillo de su bolsillo.-Sakura Haruno, cásate conmigo.

Sakura pensó que se moriría de felicidad en ese momento. No era una pregunta, era una orden. Era una proposición al estilo Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que más la gustó fueron las miradas de felicidad de todos y los gritos de Naruto.

-Sí quiero-contestó mientras esté deslizaba el anillo por su dedo. Se lanzó a sus brazos mientras le besaba apasionadamente.

Sasuke la estrechó contra él incluso cuando sus bocas se despegaron por la falta de aire. Los dedos de Sasuke limpiaron las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Para siempre?-preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Para siempre, Sakura-contestó con un casto beso.

Siguieron besándose hasta que una voz les sacó de su trance amoroso.

-Sasuke, es hora de irnos-dijo Sasori.-Tenemos que hacer muchas cosas antes de llevarte con tu sobrino.

-¿Te vas con ellos?-preguntó Sakura.-¿Y Naruto?

-Naruto tiene otros planes en Konoha-respondió mirando a Naruto y a Hinata en la barandilla del _Rasengan_, observándoles a ellos dos.-Se va a enfrentar a toda la familia de Hinata.

-Oh dios mío, ¿está loco? Hiashi-san se pondrá furioso cuando lo vea-dijo Sakura.

-No tanto-comentó Sasuke.-Al parecer Hinata se comunicó con su padre y la echan de menos. Quieren que vuelva con o sin Naruto.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada de cada uno y transmitiendo todo el amor que podían. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente.

-Espérame-susurró contra sus labios para luego darse la vuelta.

Sakura puso su mano en su labio mientras abría los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun-lo llamó.-Te esperaré porque mi amor siempre será tuyo.

Sasuke se paró en seco, recordando ese escena que hace años ambos habían vivido.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó dándose la vuelta.-¿Prometes esperarme?

Sakura se acercó a él para poder rodear con sus brazos su cuello. Los ojos jades derramaban lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sólo si tú vuelves-susurró contra sus labios.

-Volveré-juró para luego sellar sus labios en un beso profundo.

Sasuke se separó de ella con un casto beso y se acercó al bote de Pain y sus tripulantes. Sasuke dirigió una última mirada atrás, una mirada que no significaba una despedida sino una promesa.

Sakura sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio a su padre. Agarró fuertemente el medallón de su pecho.

-Volvamos a casa, hija.

Sakura asintió levemente mientras se daba la vuelta, era hora de volver.

_DOS MESES DESPUÉS_

Sakura miraba por una de las ventanas de su habitación, era un día caluroso a pesar de estar empezando el mes de Marzo. Durante sus dos meses en Konoha, habían ocurrido muchas cosas.

Sai fue juzgado y se le mandó a una isla a hacer trabajos comunitarios por intentar asesinar al gobernador y a su familia; Naruto e Hinata se habían enfrentado a Hiashi y a toda su familia, ahora estaban felizmente comprometidos y a punto de casarse. Aunque hay que decir que les costó bastante la aprobación de Hiashi pero lo consiguieron y para el mes que viene Konoha tendrá una boda.

Pero no solo ellos eran felices: Ino trabajaba como curandera junto con Konohamaru en un pequeño establecimiento, y vivía en una casa con su querido Kiba. Tenten y Neji estaban esperando su primer hijo que nacería en unos 6 meses. Su criada Temari había empezado una relación con el vago de Shikamaru, incluso Kakashi se atrevía a dar una vuelta con Anko, una antigua profesora de Sakura.

Parecían que todos habían encontrado el amor y lo disfrutaban, todos menos Sakura. La pelirrosa dirigió una vez más su vista al anillo de plata con una pequeña esmeralda ovalada.

-Te echo de menos-susurró la ojijade para luego soltar un suspiro.

Se levantó de su silla y se vistió con un vestido azul cielo con detalles blancos y plateados, era hora de visitar a Ino. Bajó las escaleras de su casa hasta el salón, tenía que avisar de que se iba.

-Temari-llamó a la rubia.-¿Has visto a mi padre?

-Estaba en la sala-contestó centrando sus ojos en la chica.-¿Te vas Sakura-chan?

-Mm-asintió con la cabeza.-Tengo una cita con Ino, no me encuentro bien estos días.

-Si necesitas algo avísame.

-Lo haré, gracias Temari-sonrió la chica.-Y saluda al vago de Shikamaru de mi parte.

Sakura avanzó por los pasillos hasta la sala de lectura. No se sorprendió el verlo sentado con una taza de té en sus manos y riendo como un adolescente. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Hija -sonrió Kakashi.-¿A dónde vas?

-Sólo te iba a avisar de que tengo cita con Ino-contestó la chica.-Buenos días Anko-sama.

La aludida sonrió, mostrando una perfecta sonrisa de esos blancos dientes. Sakura admitía que su ex maestra era una de las mujeres más guapas de Konoha, y más con ese vestido marrón y el pelo extrañamente violeta recogido con un moño.

-Hola Sakura.

-Tengo que irme, hasta luego padre, Anko.

Sakura oyó la despedida de ambos adultos y se marchó por la puerta principal. Caminó unas calles hacia abajo, acercándose al puerto y, luego, entró en un pequeño local.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-dijo una voz grave.-Ah, Sakura-chan. Ino te espere-dijo Konohamaru.-Pasa por favor.

-Gracias Konohamaru.

La Haruno avanzó por la puerta que el chico señalaba. Allí estaba Ino apuntando en un cuaderno mientras ordenaba medicinas. Saludó a la chica y ésta repitió la misma acción.

-Túmbate ahí, frentona-dijo señalando una cama. Ino cogió algunos instrumentos.-Dime, ¿te has vuelto a marear?

-Sí, ayer en la noche y esta mañana al levantarme-contestó Sakura mientras suspiraba.-También he tenido una náusea a la hora del desayuno.

-Aja-asintió Ino mientras tocaba el vientre de la Haruno.-Sakura, ¿hace cuanto que no te baja el periodo?

-¿Pe-periodo?-preguntó avergonzada.

-Sí, la menstruación, ya sabes.

-Ya entendí-dijo cortando a la chica.-No sé, cuando estuve con los chicos en el barco.

-Y eso fue hace unos...¿dos meses?

-Sí-contestó centrando sus ojos en los de la chica. Ino sonrió lo que extrañó a la Haruno.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que hay algo malo?

-No, bueno hay algo-contestó Ino con un deje de misterio.-No se si será bueno o malo pero...-mostró una bonita sonrisa.-Felicidades, estás embarazada frentona.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Embarazada? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Las manos blancas se posicionaron en su vientre plano y duro donde crecía su hijo y el de Sasuke. ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué diría él sobre esto? No importaba ahora. Lo que de verdad era importante era su hijo, su bebé.

-Ino, estoy embarazada-expresó Sakura mientras saltaba de la cama y abrazaba a su amiga.-¡Oh dios mío! Verás cuando lo sepa Kakashi.

-Enhorabuena-felicitó Ino mientras se separaba de ella.-Te daré unas hierbas para que se te pasen las nauseas y los mareos. Tienes que tomarlas una vez al día, cuando tú quieras-explicó Ino cogiendo un bote.-Ten, come mucho, descansa y ven si tienes alguna molestia.

-Muchas gracias Ino-cerda-dijo mientras la daba el dinero.

-De nada frontuda-Ino la acompañó hasta la puerta.-Adiós frontuda-se despidió Ino.-Ya me dirás que te dice Kakashi.

-Claro-sonrió la chica.-Hasta pronto cerda.

Sakura iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, con una radiante sonrisa. Tenía ganas de ir a casa y contárselo a Kakashi. Tan absorta iba que no se dio cuanta de que la llamaban.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-gritó una voz francamente familiar.

Sakura se giró sobre si misma y mostró una sonrisa a la bonita pareja,

-Naruto-sonrió la chica mientras le daba un abrazo.-Hola Hinata-chan-saludó para luego abrazarla.-¿Qué hacen por aquí? Pensé que estarías ocupados organizando la boda.

-Y lo estamos-contestó Naruto.-Pero íbamos a ir a tu casa a saludarte y a contarte algunas novedades sobre la boda cuando te hemos visto-explicó el rubio. Sus ojos se centraron el tarro que estaba en manos de la chica.-¿Estuviste viendo a Ino?

-Oh, sí-contestó sonrojándose.

-¿Acaso estás enferma Sakura-chan?-preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-No, no-contestó Sakura.-Es sólo que tengo que tomarme esto para los mareos.-explicó una sonrisa enigmática. Naruto e Hinata la miraron sin comprender.-Estoy embarazada.

Hinata gritó de alegría y la abrazó al instante. Naruto puso una sonrisa y se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡FELICIDADES HERMANITA!-exclamó Naruto.-Así que ¡voy a ser tío, dattebayo!-dijo mientras daba la mano a Hinata.-Ya verás cuando el teme se entere de esto, seguro que se muere de felicidad.

-Eso espero-confesó. Sus ojos se fijaron en el mar.-Tengo que irme, me gustaría dar la noticia a Kakashi y a Anko, ahora que sigue en casa-comentó mientras se daba la vuelta.-Los veré pronto, ¡hasta luego!

-Adiós Sakura-chan, si necesitas algo avísame-dijo Hinata.

-¡Cuida bien de mi sobrino Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto.

Sakura avanzó por aquellas calles tan familiares. Sus manos apretaban el bote con fuerza mientras no dejaba de sonreír, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si estaba esperando un hijo. ¿Cómo sería? Esperaba que fuera un niño y tuviera el pelo como Sasuke, ya que el suyo no era muy adecuado. Se imaginó a un niño con el pelo rosa y se le escapó una risilla. Chocó con algo o, más bien, con alguien y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque esa persona la agarró de la cintura.

-Gomenasai-se disculpó la pelirrosa recuperando su postura.-Iba distraída.

Sakura alzó los ojos y los abrió fuertemente. Su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Sasuke-kun-susurró mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

Sasuke por su parte sonrió y la apretó contra él, aspirando el olor a cerezos de su pelo. Se separó de ella para besarla, lenta y pausadamente.

-Te eché de menos-dijo Sakura.-Has tardado más de lo que pensaba.

-Pero volví-dijo él con una sonrisa.-Volví a por ti, pequeña.

Sasuke volvió a besar a la chica pero esta vez apasionadamente. Sus brazos agarraron su cintura y la estrechó contra él, notando algo entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó separándose de ella.-Es de Ino-afirmó viendo el frasco.-¿Estás enferma?

-Yo..bueno verás-articuló la chica. Sus manos le sudaban y la mirada penetrante de Sasuke no ayudaban mucho a relajarse.-Estoy...

-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?-preguntó con un deje de preocupación, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-Estoy embarazada, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer sus brazos a los lados. Empezó a analizar la información, _embaraza_. Sakura, **su **Sakura estaba embarazada de **él**. Mostró una amplia sonrisa y la estrechó contra él.

-Eso es maravilloso-afirmó mientras besaba su cabeza.-Gracias por hacerme feliz.

Sakura le sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Tenemos que ir a casa, tengo que darle la noticia a Kakashi-explicó Sakura.-Y debes presentarte como ciudadano de Konoha.

-Y tendremos que arreglar la fecha para nuestra boda, cuanto antes mejor.

-Naruto e Hinata se casan el mes que viene-comentó la chica.-Podríamos casarnos con ellos.

-Ni hablar-dijo Sasuke.-Si hace falta nos casamos dentro de dos semanas, pero no con el dobe.

Caminaron de la mano ante las sorprendentes y curiosas miradas de la gente.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Encontraste a tu sobrino?

-**Nuestro** sobrino-rectificó Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa.-Sí, es igual que Itachi. Shizune es una buena persona y a prometido venir a visitarnos pronto junto con el pequeño Fugaku.

Siguieron caminando, sin duda esto era lo que Sasuke extrañaba, la mirada de su chica, sus labios, sus manos, su sonrisa. ¿Cómo había aguantado dos meses sin ella? Ni si quiera el lo sabía.

Llegaron hasta la casa de la chica y estaban por abrir la puerta cuando Sakura se paró de golpe. Sasuke se giró y la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Sasuke-dijo seriamente.-¿Has pensado que le dirás a Kakashi cuando se entere de que estoy embarazada?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de frustración, quizá no era tan divertido el regresar a Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP. POR SU PUESTO HABRÁ UN EPÍLOGO.<strong>

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN.**

**NO DEJEN DE LEERME ^^ BESOS!**


	18. Epílogo: Cuatro años más tarde

**HOLA A TODOS, COMO PROMETÍ AQUÍ ESTA EL EPÍLOGO, EL FIN, DE ESTA HISTORIA :(**

**HA SIDO MUY BONITO COMPARTIR TANTOS REVIEWS CON LA GENTE,**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, DEJEN SU OPINIÓN.**

* * *

><p>Contemplaba el mar desde lo alto de una pequeña colina en Konoha. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el suelo:<p>

_Fugaku & Mikoto Uchiha_

_Descansen en paz_

Soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a mirar al frente, recordando una y otra vez a sus padres. Sus manos se entrelazaron, sintiendo un contacto frío ente sus dedos. Sonrió de lado. Era su anillo de casado que llevaba desde hace 4 años que se casó con Sakura. Todavía recordaba esa día como si hubiera sido ayer, ella con su magnifico vestido blanco y dorado y con aquellas mejillas con su sonrojo habitual agarrada al brazo de Kakashi.

-¡Papi!-gritó una voz aguda detrás suyo.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza mientras salía de sus pensamientos, visualizando a la persona que le había llamado. Un niño pelinegro de ojos negros de casi 4 años de edad corría felizmente hacia él. Sasuke sonrió mientras había los brazos para acogerlo.

-Renacuajo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

-Mamá dijo que teníamos que buscarte para poder felicitarte-respondió educadamente el niño.

-¿Y dónde esta tu madre?-preguntó Sasuke mirando detrás del niño.

-Ella iba más lento con Riko-chan en sus brazos.

-Itachi-kun-llamó una voz femenina.-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras tan rápido? Podrías herirte.

Sasuke sonrió mirando a la joven de 23 años que estaba detrás de su hijo, era Sakura, Sakura Uchiha, **su **esposa. La mujer llevaba un vestido jade con algún detalle blanco, era elegante y hacía resaltar sus curvas y facciones femeninas. Estaba perfecta.

En sus brazos, llevaba a su pequeña hija de unos dos meses de edad, Riko Uchiha, con el cabello rosa y los ojos negros.

-Lo siento mamá-contestó con una mueca triste el niño.-Pero quería ser el primero en felicitar a papá.

Sakura suspiró mientras centraba sus ojos en los del Uchiha mayor. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un casto beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrió mientras dejaba a su hijo en el suelo. Cogió el ramo de flores que traía Sakura en su mano libre y las puso en la tumba de sus padres. Antes estaba solo, pero ahora tenía una nueva familia que cuidar. Sintió una mano enlazarse con la suya, no necesitaba mirar para saber que era la de Sakura.

-Te echan de menos tanto como tú a ellos-dijo Sakura.

-Hmp-sus ojos miraron otra vez la tumba.-¿Volvemos a casa?

-Sí, Shizune vendrá en seguida y no creo que Naruto y el resto tarden en llegar.

La familia Uchiha bajó por la pequeña colina hasta llegar a una mansión grande y acogedora, la antigua casa de Sasuke durante su infancia. Sakura dejó a Riko en su cuna para luego ponerse a cocinar, Sasuke por su parte jugaba con su hijo.

-Sasuke-llamó Sakura.-Están golpeando en la puerta.

Sasuke dejó de hacer cosquillas a su hijo para poder abrir la puerta. Al otro lado esperaba una mujer con un niño de 7 años, idéntico a su padre.

-Shizune, Fugaku, ¿tan pronto habéis venido?

-Felicidades Sasuke-felicitaron los dos a la vez.

-Pasad, Sakura está en la cocina e Itachi jugando allí-explicó señalando el jardín.

-¿Puedo ir con Itachi-kun, mamá?-preguntó tímidamente el niño.

-Primero saluda a la tía Sakura y luego irás con Itachi.

Fugaku asintió mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina. Ambos oyeron como Sakura abrazaba al niño mientras le llenaba de sonoros besos, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

-¿Os costó mucho venir?-preguntó Sasuke mientras la invitaba a entrar hacia la cocina.,

-No, ahora hay barcos cada tres meses para venir Konoha. Mañana sale el barco de vuelta-informó Shizune.-¡Sakura! Estás más guapa que nunca.

-Shizune, ¿todo el viaje bien?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Os diré donde dormiréis esta noche-se ofreció Sakura.-Acompáñame.

Shizune despareció por la puerta seguida de Sakura. Sasuke observó en todo el proceso los movimientos de su fiel amante. Oyó otro golpe en la puerta, fuerte y acompañado de un molesto grito.

-Dobe-susurró Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta de su casa para dejar pasar a Naruto junto con Hinata y su hijo acompañados de Ino y su familia.

-¡Felicidades teme!-gritó Naruto saltando encima de él.

-Hmp, quítate estúpido dobe.

-Ne, cada año eres más gruñón Sasuke-dijo Kiba mientras entraba en la casa.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?-preguntó Hinata.

-En seguida saldrá.

-¡FRENTONA SAL!-voceó Ino Inuzuka.

Ino estaba casada con Kiba y ambos tenían una niña de seis meses llamada Hisa, con el pelo marrón y los ojos azules. Naruto e Hinata, tenían un hijo que iba a hacer 4 años que era rubio de ojos perla llamado Minato además, Hinata estaba embarazada de tres meses.

-¡Cerda!-gritó Sakura mientras abrazaba a la rubia.-Hinata, chicos.

-¡Sakura-chan! Estás muy guapa dattebayo.

-Minato-kun, ¿por qué no sales fuera a jugar con Itachi-kun y Fugaku-kun?-sugirió Hinata con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

El niño asintió tímidamente y salió al jardín. Los adultos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar a Hisa-chan, Sakura?-preguntó Kiba.

-En mi cuarto estará bien junto con Riko.

Kiba se perdió por la casa a dejar a su hija a la vez que las chicas se sentaban en la mesa con tazas de té a cotillear y a contar historias nuevas. Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a discutir entre ellos.

-Así que Kakashi está de luna de miel con Anko-contó Sakura.

-¿No se te hace extraño tener una nueva madre o tía?-preguntó Ino.

-No, me alegro muchísimo por Kakashi y por Anko, ella es una buena persona.

-Es una pena que no esté aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke, se llevan muy bien-comentó Shizune.

-Sí, lo que es realmente extraño teniendo en cuenta que me embarazó antes del matrimonio y eso mi padre no lo aprobaba. Por suerte, todo salió como deseábamos.

Las chicas siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Sirvieron la comida que la pelirrosa había cocinado y celebraron el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Estuvieron festejando por unas horas más hasta que Kiba recibió un aviso de que tenía q ue marcharse hacia el puerto y navegar durante una semana. Kiba trabajaba de marinero para la guardia de Konoha.

-Nos vamos-dijo Ino cargando a su hija en brazos.-Nos veremos pronto, hasta luego.

-Adiós-se despidieron las demás personas.

Naruto e Hinata estuvieron por un tiempo más hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse a casa, ya que tenían una reunión toda la familia Hyuga.

-Nos veremos mañana, teme-se despidió Naruto.-¡Hasta pronto Sakura-chan, Shizune!

-Adiós Sakura-chan. Felicidades Sasuke-kun.

-Gracias Hinata-respondió Sasuke.

Shizune por su parte se marchó a cabo de unos minutos con la excusa de visitar la playa y decidió llevarse a los niños mayores a ella, dejando solos a Sasuke y a Sakura con la pequeña Riko.

-Bueno-comenzó Sakura.-Nos dejaron solos.

-Hmp-respondió mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura.-Sí, solos.

Sasuke comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de su chica, dejando ligeras marcas en él.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Aún estoy esperando mi regalo de cumpleaños, Sakura-susurró en su oído para luego morder su lóbulo sensualmente.-¿Me lo das ahora?

Sakura soltó un seco gemido mientras sus labios buscaban los del moreno. Se encontraron en un sensual y hambriento beso. Las caricias entre ambos se hicieron más frecuentes y los besos más fogosos y apasionados. Sasuke avanzó hasta su habitación y la de su chica, cerró la puerta fuertemente. Sus manos comenzaron a quitar lentamente los nudos de aquel vestido mientras ella se encargaba de arrancarle la camisa blanca de su perfecto cuerpo.

-Te quiero-susurró Sasuke mientras ayudaba a la chica con la camisa.

-Y yo a ti.

Sasuke la tumbó en la cama cuando el vestido cayó contra el suelo. Ambos estaban casi sin ropa, tan solo el pantalón de Sasuke interrumpía un contacto físico total. Los labios de Sasuke viajaron por el cuerpo de su amante, besando, mordiendo y succionando la piel expuesta.

Su excitación había aumento al tocar uno de los pechos de su chicha y oír un gemido de place por su parte. Se quitó el resto de su ropa y, sin decir más, comenzó a embestirla. Al principio fue lento y con mucho amor, pero con el paso del tiempo las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y salvajes, como si llevaran años sin tocarse. Tras unos minutos más, Sakura llegó al clímax y Sasuke se derramó dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban con la respiración alterada. Sasuke salió de dentro de ella y se tumbó en la cama, tapando a ambos con una sábana mientras la atraía hacia su pecho rodeándola con un brazo. Sakura se abrazó a él a la vez que dejaba descansar su cabeza en su fuerte torso y dibuja formas con su dedo.

-Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura mientras besaba sus labios.

-Es le mejor regalo que me puedes dar.

Ambos siguieron en silencio por un tiempo más , oyendo la respiración de cada uno. Sakura observó su mano entrelazada en la de Sasuke, esto debía de ser la felicidad que su padre siempre le explicaba.

-Sasuke-kun-llamó Sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Gracias por hacerme feliz-respondió.

-Gracias a ti por amarme Sakura.

Se besaron lentamente, demostrando el amor de cada uno. Sasuke acarició levemente el collar que su chica llevaba puesto, el dije de los Uchiha.

-Me alegro de que una vez eligieras seguirnos y averiguar información sobre tu pasado-comentó Sasuke.-Si no lo hubieras hecho quizá no estaríamos así ahora mismo.

-Sin duda fue la mejor elección de mi vida-admitió Sakura.

-¿Mejor que elegir entre casarte con Sai o estar conmigo eternamente?-preguntó burlonamente.

-Muchísimo mejor-respondió sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

-Yo te hubiera amado siempre, Sakura-admitió el joven algo sonrojado.

-Y yo hubiera sido capaz de dejar todo por ti.

Los dos se volvieron a besar para luego consumir otra vez su amor en un duelo de caricias y besos. La mente de Sasuke pensaba en lo feliz que era en ese momento, haciendo el amor con la mujer de su vida quien le había dado dos hijos, viviendo en su ciudad natal junto con sus grandes amigos, honrando la muerte de toda su familia y, sobre todo, habiendo acabado la estúpida maldición.

Pero algo de lo que se sorprendió es que estaba agradecido a esa maldición. Gracias a ella se había reencontrado con Sakura y había puesto punto final en la búsqueda de su hermano.

Quién sabe, quizá Madara y Orochimaru no habían hecho tanto mal en el mundo y, por una vez, habían conseguido realizar el bien.

Y, ¿qué fue de Sai? Pues bueno, Sai estaba felizmente picando piedras en la playa de una isla alejada de la mano de Dios. No volvieron a recibir noticias de él y, para Sasuke, muchísimo mejor.

-¿En qué piensas Sasuke?-preguntó su chica al ver la distracción de su esposo.

-En que gané una gran guerra contra un perdedor de sonrisas falsas-contestó Sasuke sonriendo de lado.-Seguro que tiene muchas piedras que picar.

Sasuke soltó un risita dejando a Sakura algo extrañada. La chica se encogió de hombros, _ hombres_. Al fin y al cabo eso era estar casa con Sasuke Uchiha. **Su **Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN HASTA AQUÍ MI FIC. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LO HAN LEÍDO Y QUE ME HAN ANIMADO A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO :)<strong>

**TENGO MUCHAS MÁS IDEAS PENDIENTES PARA FICS :3 TODAVÍA NO SE CUANDO LOS ESCRIBIRÉ..PERO ESPERO QUE PRONTO.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, NO DEJEN DE LEERME Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO.**

**UN SALUDO, SHENDY.**


End file.
